la marca de atenea
by percabeth849
Summary: el libro de La Marca de Atenea completo para aquellos que deseen leerlo.
1. Chapter 1

HASTA QUE CONOCIÓ A LA ESTATUA EXPLOSIVA, Annabeth creía que estaba  
preparada para todo. Paseaba por la cubierta del Argo II comprobando y volviendo  
a comprobar las balísticas para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien puestas.  
Confirmó que la bandera blanca ondeara en el mástil. Repasó el plan con el resto  
de la tripulación. Y el plan B, y el plan B del plan B.

Lo más importante, mantuvo entretenida a su enloquecida carabina de guerra,  
Gleeson Hedge, animándole a tomarse la mañana libre en su camarote viendo  
reposiciones de campeonatos de artes marciales.

Lo último que necesitaban, volando con un trirreme griego en un campamento  
romano potencialmente hostil, era un sátiro de mediana edad vestido con chándal  
de gimnasio ondeando una vara mientras grita: "¡MORID".

Todo parecía estar en orden. Incluso esa extraña sensación fría que había estado  
notando desde que despegaron parecía haber desaparecido. Al menos hasta  
entonces.

El barco de guerra descendió de las nubes pero Annabeth no pudo dejar de  
recuestionarse varias cosas: ¿Qué pasaría si aquello era mala idea? ¿Qué pasaría  
si los romanos entraban en pánico y les atacaban nada más verlos?  
Definitivamente, el Argo II no parecía muy amistoso: sesenta metros de largo, con  
el casco cubierto de bronce y la cabeza de un flamante dragón metálico como  
mástil de proa, armado con varias ballestas que podrían disparar proyectiles  
explosivos con poder suficiente para atravesar el hormigón. Bueno, no era el mejor  
transporte para conocer y caerle bien a tus vecinos.

Annabeth había intentado darles a los romanos un aviso. Le había pedido a Leo  
que enviara uno de sus inventos especiales, un pergamino holográfico, para alertar  
a sus amigos en el campamento romano. Con suerte, el mensaje había llegado.  
Leo había querido pintar un mensaje gigantesco en la pared del casco: "¿Qué  
pasa, tíos?" con una gran cara sonriente, pero Annabeth había vetado la idea. No  
estaba segura de si los romanos tendrían demasiado sentido del humor.

Ya era demasiado tarde para dar la vuelta. Las nubes pasaron cerca del casco,  
revelando la gran alfombra dorada y verde de las colinas de Oakland por debajo de  
ellos. Annabeth asió con fuerza uno de los escudos de bronce que estaban alineados en el pasamanos de cubierta. Sus tres compañeros de tripulación  
ocuparon sus puestos.

En el alcázar de popa, Leo daba vueltas como un loco, comprobando los  
indicadores y las palancas. Muchos timoneles habrían estado satisfechos con un  
timón normal y corriente pero Leo había instalado un monitor con un panel de  
aviación de un avión a reacción, una minicadena y los mandos remotos  
sensoriales de una Nintendo Wii. Podía disparar a los enemigos pulsando el  
acelerador, escuchando un CD o izar las velas zarandeando sus mandos de la Wii  
muy rápido. Incluso para ser un semidiós, Leo tenía un TDA muy fuerte.

Piper se paseaba de un lado a otro tras el mástil principal, ensayando su frase:

—Bajad vuestras armas —murmuraba—, sólo queremos hablar.

Su hechizo oral era tan poderoso que las palabras flotaron por encima de  
Annabeth, llenándola con el deseo de dejar caer su daga y tener una larga y bonita  
charla con ella. Para ser una hija de Afrodita, Piper intentaba fuertemente ocultar  
su belleza. Hoy iba vestida con unos tejanos desgastados, unas raídas deportivas  
y una camiseta sin mangas con dibujitos rosas de Hello Kitty. ¿Quizá fuera una  
broma? Aunque Annabeth jamás habría podido saberlo por parte de Piper. Su pelo  
castaño encrespado estaba trenzado hacia la derecha dónde tenía la pluma de un  
águila.

Y también estaba el novio de Piper, Jason. Él estaba de pie en proa en una  
plataforma junto a una ballesta dónde los romanos pudieran avistarle fácilmente.  
Tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el mango de su espada. Aún así,  
estaba muy tranquilo para ser un chico que hacía de objetivo. Por encima de sus  
pantalones y su camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo, se había puesto una  
toga y una capa morada, símbolos de su antiguo rango de pretor. Con su pelo  
rubio ondeando al viento y sus ojos tan azules como el hielo, parecía ásperamente  
hermoso y parecía tenerlo todo bajo control, como debe de hacerlo un hijo de  
Júpiter. Había crecido en el Campamento Júpiter, por lo que, con suerte, su cara  
familiar haría que los romanos vacilaran al querer volarles en pedazos.

Annabeth había intentado no hacerlo, pero no se fiaba del todo de aquél tipo.  
Actuaba de una manera demasiado perfecta, siempre siguiendo las normas,  
siempre haciendo lo honorable. Incluso parecía demasiado perfecto. En el fondo  
de su mente, no dejaba de pensar: "Quizá sea un truco y nos traicione. ¿Qué  
pasaría si aterrizáramos en el Campamento Júpiter y dijera: ¡Hola, romanos! Mirad  
los prisioneros y este barco tan chulo que os he traído?

Aún así, Annabeth tampoco creía que fuera a hacer eso. No podía mirarle sin  
evitar tener un gusto amargo en su boca. Había sido parte del programa forzoso de  
intercambio de Hera entre los dos campamentos. Sin avisar, Hera había abducido  
a Percy Jackson, el novio de Annabeth, borrado su memoria y le había enviado a  
aquél campamento romano. A cambio, los griegos habían recibido a Jason. Nada  
de aquello era culpa de Jason, pero cada vez que Annabeth le miraba, recordaba  
lo mucho que echaba de menos a Percy.

Percy, quién seguramente estaría debajo de ellos ahora mismo.

Oh, dioses. El pánico creció en su interior.

—Soy hija de Atenea —no dejaba de repetirse—. Tengo que ceñirme al plan y no  
distraerme.  
Entonces lo volvió a sentir, aquél cosquilleo familiar, como si un muñeco de nieve  
maléfico se hubiera puesto justo detrás de ella y le estuviera soplando en la nuca.  
Se giró de golpear, pero no había nadie. Debían ser sus nervios. Annabeth deseó  
poder rezarle a su madre en busca de ayuda, pero era imposible. No desde aquél  
último mes cuando tuvo aquél horrible encuentro con su madre y había recibido el  
peor regalo de su vida.

El frío parecía estar más cerca. Creyó escuchar una voz en el viento, riéndose.  
Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Sabía que algo estaba a punto de ir  
terriblemente mal. Estuvo a punto de ordenarle a Leo de dar marcha atrás. Y  
entonces, en el valle debajo de ellos, los cuernos sonaron. Los romanos les habían  
avistado.

Annabeth pensaba que sabía qué esperarse. Jason le había descrito el  
Campamento Júpiter al detalle. Aún así, le costó creerse lo que le decían sus ojos.  
Rodeado por las colinas de Oakland, el valle era al menos el doble del tamaño del  
Campamento Mestizo. Un pequeño río serpenteaba colina abajo e iba hasta el  
centro como una G mayúscula, desembocando en un brillante lago azul.

Justo debajo del barco, apostada a las orillas del lago, la ciudad de Nueva Roma  
refulgía a la luz del día. Reconoció los sitios de los que le había hablado Jason: el  
circo romano, el anfiteatro, los templos y los jardines, el barrio de las Siete Colinas  
con sus anchas calles, sus domi coloridas y sus jardines con pórticos llenos de  
flores.

Vio los restos de la última batalla de los romanos contra el ejército de monstruos.  
Había una cúpula con un gran agujero en lo que supuso que sería la Casa del  
Senado. La plaza central, el foro estaba llena de cráteres. Algunas fuentes y  
estatuas estaban en ruinas.

Docenas de chicos vestidos con togas salían de la casa del Senado para  
conseguir una vista mejor del Argo II. Más romanos salían de las tiendas y las  
cafeterías, mirando boquiabiertos y señalando mientras el barco descendía.  
A unos ocho cientos metros al oeste, dónde los cuernos sonaban, un fuerte  
romano se alzaba en una colina. Parecía las ilustraciones que Annabeth había  
visto en los libros de historia militar, con una zanja defensiva de troncos, altas  
paredes y torres de vigilancia con ballestas de escorpión. En su interior, unas  
hileras perfectas de barracas blancas estaban alineadas al camino principal, la Vía  
Principalis.

Una columna de semidioses salía de las puertas, con sus armaduras y lanzas  
brillando mientras corrían hacia la ciudad. Entre sus filas había un elefante de  
guerra de verdad.

Annabeth quería hacer aterrizar el Argo II antes de que aquellas tropas llegaran,  
pero el suelo estaba aún a unas decenas de metros por debajo de ellos. Miró la  
multitud, esperando ver a Percy. Entonces algo detrás de ella explotó.  
La explosión casi la hace caerse de cubierta. Se dio la vuelta de golpe y se  
encontró cara a cara con una estatua enfadada.

—¡Inaceptable! —chilló.

Aparentemente había aparecido de la nada con una explosión, justo en cubierta.  
Un humo amarillo sulfúrico le salía de los hombros. Le caía ceniza de su pelo  
rizado. De cintura para abajo, no era nada más que un pedestal cuadrangular de  
mármol. De cintura para arriba, era una escultura con forma de figura humana  
musculada en una toga.  
—¡No permitiré que hayan armas dentro del pomerium! —dijo con una estridente  
voz de profesor—. ¡Y mucho menos griegos!

Jason le lanzó una mirada como diciendo "Yo me encargo".

—Término —dijo—. Soy yo, Jason Grace.

—Oh, ¡me acuerdo de ti, Jason! —refunfuñó Término—. ¡Creía recordar que tenías  
el suficiente criterio como para juntarte con los enemigos de Roma!

—Pero no son enemigos…

—Es cierto —saltó Piper—. Sólo queremos hablar. Si pudiéramos…

—¡JA! —espetó la estatua—. No intente hechizarme con la voz, jovencita. ¡Y baja  
esa daga antes de que te la arranque de tus manos inertes!

Piper miró su daga de bronce, la cual aparentemente había olvidado que sujetaba.

—Eh… vale. ¿Pero cómo vas a arrebatármela? No tienes brazos.

—¡Impertinente! —hubo un agudo POP y un fogonazo. Piper gritó y soltó la daga,  
que humeaba y echaba chispas.

—¡Tenéis suerte de que acabo de estar en una batalla! —anunció Término—. Si  
tuviera toda mi fuerza, ¡habría sacado a esta monstruosidad voladora del cielo  
hace rato!

—Espera, espera —Leo se adelantó, moviendo su mando de la Wii—. ¿Acabas de  
llamar a mi barco una monstruosidad? ¿No lo has hecho, verdad? ¿Verdad que  
no?

La idea de que Leo pudiera atacar a la estatua con su mando fue lo necesario para  
sacar a Annabeth de su sorpresa.

—Tranquilicémonos todos un momento. —levantó sus manos para dejar claro que  
no tenía ninguna arma—. Supongo que tú eres Término, dios de las fronteras.  
Jason me dijo que eras el protector de la ciudad Nueva Roma, ¿verdad? Soy  
Annabeth Chase, hija de…

—¡Oh, ya sé quién eres! —la estatua la miró con sus ojos blancos—. Una hija de  
Atenea, la forma griega de Minerva. ¡Escandaloso! Los griegos no tenéis sentido  
de la decencia. Nosotros, los romanos conocemos el puesto adecuado para esa  
diosa.

Annabeth apretó su mandíbula. Le estaba costando ser diplomática con aquella  
estatua.

—¿A qué te refieres con "esa diosa"? ¿Y qué es eso de escandaloso…?

—¡Una cosa! —le interrumpió—. De cualquier manera, Término, estamos aquí en  
son de paz. Nos gustaría tener permiso para aterrizar para que podamos…

—¡Imposible! —chilló el dios—¡Bajad vuestras armas y rendíos! ¡Abandonad mi  
ciudad de inmediato!  
—¿Qué hay que hacer? —preguntó Leo—. ¿Rendirnos o irnos?

—¡Ambos! —dijo Término—. Rendiros, después iros. ¡Te voy a abofetear la cara  
por esa pregunta tan inútil, chico ridículo! ¿Lo notas?

—Guau —Leo estudió a Término con un interés personal—. Estás muy, pero que  
muy tenso. ¿Necesitas que afloje algún engranaje por ahí dentro?

Cambió el mando de la Wii por un destornillador

—¡Detente! —insistió Término. Otra pequeña explosión hizo que Leo soltara el  
destornillador—. Las armas no están permitidas en el territorio romano del  
pomerium.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Piper.

—Los límites de la ciudad —tradujo Jason.

—¡Y este barco entero es un arma! —dijo Término—. ¡No podéis aterrizar!

Abajo, en el valle, los refuerzos de la legión estaban a medio camino de la ciudad.  
La multitud en el foro se había multiplicado. Annabeth miró entre las caras y… ¡por  
los dioses! Le vio. Caminaba hacia el barco con los brazos alrededor de otros dos  
chicos (una chica negra con un casco de caballería romana y un chico con el pelo  
negro rapado) como si fueran sus mejores amigos. Percy parecía tan aliviad, tan  
feliz… Vestía una capa morada como la de Jason, la marca del pretor.

El corazón de Annabeth se puso a cien.

—Leo, para el barco —ordenó.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído. Déjanos justo dónde estamos.

Leo movió el mando y tiró para arriba de él. Los noventa remos se pararon de  
golpe. El barco se detuvo.

—Término —dijo Annabeth—, ¿no hay ninguna norma en contra de atracar encima  
de Nueva Roma, verdad?

La estatua frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, no…

—Podemos mantener el barco atracado —dijo Annabeth—. Usaremos una cuerda  
para alcanzar el foro. De esa manera, el barco no estaré en territorio romano. No  
técnicamente.

La estatua pareció aprobarlo. Annabeth se preguntó si estaría apretando su  
garganta con sus manos imaginarias.

—Me gustan los tecnicismos —admitió—. Aún así…

—Todas nuestras armas se quedarán a bordo —le prometió Annabeth—. Supongo  
que los romanos, incluso los refuerzos marchando hacia nosotros, también tendrán  
que honrar las reglas dentro del pomerium, ¿verdad?  
—¡Por supuesto! —dijo Término—. ¿Te doy la sensación de que tolere los que  
infringen las reglas?

—Eh… Annabeth…—dijo Leo—. ¿Estás segura de que esto es buena idea?

Cerró sus puños para evitar que tiemblen. Esa sensación de frío seguía allí.  
Flotaba a su alrededor, y cuando Término dejó de gritar y provocar explosiones,  
creyó haber oído la presencia reírse, como si estuviera encantada de las malas  
elecciones que estaba tomando.

Pero Percy estaba allí abajo… estaba muy cerca. Tenía que llegar hacia él.

—Estaremos bien —dijo—. Nadie estará armado. Podremos hablar en paz.  
Término se asegurará de que todo el mundo obedezca las normas —miró a la  
estatua de mármol—. ¿Hay trato?  
Término resopló.

—Supongo. Por ahora. Baja por tu cuerda hacia Nueva Roma, hija de Atenea. Por  
favor, intenta no destruir mi ciudad.

* * *

espero les haya gustado les ponde todos los capitulos lo mas pronto posible


	2. Chapter 2

Un mar de apresurados semidioses abrió paso mientras Annabeth caminaba hacia  
el foro. Algunos parecían tensos, otros nerviosos. Algunos estaban vendados por  
su reciente batalla contra los gigantes, pero nadie estaba armado. Nadie atacó.

Familias enteras se habían reunido para ver a los recién llegados. Annabeth vio  
parejas con bebés, niños pequeños agarrados a las rodillas de sus padres, incluso  
algunos ancianos vestidos con ropas romanas y ropas modernas. ¿Todos ellos  
eran semidioses? Annabeth sospechó que así era, a pesar de que nunca había  
visto un lugar como aquél. En el Campamento Mestizo la mayoría de los  
semidioses eran adolescentes. Si sobrevivían lo suficiente como para graduarse  
del instituto, o se quedaban como jefes de cabaña o marchaban para comenzar  
sus vidas lo mejor que pudieran en el mundo mortal. Allí había una comunidad  
multigeneracional entera.

Al final de la multitud, Annabeth avistó al cíclope Tyson y al mastín del infierno de  
Percy, la señorita O'Leary, que habían sido el primer equipo de exploración del  
Campamento Mestizo en llegar al Campamento Júpiter. Parecían estar de buen  
humor. Tyson saludaba con la mano y sonreía. Vestía un estandarte del SPQR  
como si de un babero gigantesco se tratara.

Parte de la mente de Annabeth observaba lo hermosa que era la ciudad: los olores  
de las panaderías, las fuentes gorjeantes, las flores en los jardines. Y su  
arquitectura, dioses, su arquitectura… columnas de mármol bañadas en oro,  
mosaicos deslumbrantes, arcos monumentales y villas con terrazas.

Delante de ella, los semidioses abrían camino hasta una chica vestida con una  
completa armadura romana y una capa morada. Su pelo oscuro caía sobre sus  
hombros. Sus ojos eran tan negros como la obsidiana. Reyna… Jason la había  
descrito bastante bien. Incluso sin Jason, Annabeth habría sabido que era la líder.  
Las medallas decoraban su coraza. Se paseaba por allí con tanta confianza que  
los otros semidioses retrocedían a su paso y evitaban su mirada. Annabeth  
reconoció algo más en su rostro: por la forma cómo apretaba los labios y cómo  
levantaba la barbilla como si estuviera dispuesta a aceptar cualquier desafío.  
Reyna se forzaba a parecer valiente, mientras se debatía entre la esperanza, la  
preocupación y el miedo que no podía demostrar en público. Annabeth conocía  
aquella expresión. La veía cada vez que se miraba en el espejo.  
Las dos chicas se observaron la una a la otra. Los amigos de Annabeth la  
franqueaban a los lados. Los romanos murmuraban el nombre de Jason,  
mirándole, sorprendidos. Entonces alguien apareció de entre la multitud, que hizo  
que la mirada de Annabeth se obsesionara por ello.

Percy la sonreía, esa sonrisa sarcástica y problemática que le había preocupado  
durante años pero que al cabo del tiempo se había vuelto en algo atractivo. Sus  
ojos verdes del color del océano eran tan hermosos como los recordaba. Su pelo  
oscuro estaba peinado hacia un lado, como si acabara de venir de dar un paseo  
por la playa. Tenía mejor aspecto que hacía seis meses, más moreno y alto, más  
delgado y más musculoso.

Annabeth estaba tan patidifusa que no se podía mover. Se sintió como que si se  
acercaba un poco más a él todas las moléculas de su cuerpo entrarían en  
combustión. Había estado enamorada de él en secreto desde que tenían doce  
años. El último verano, se lo había confesado. Habían sido una pareja feliz durante  
cuatro meses, y entonces él desapareció.

Durante su separación, algo le sucedió a los sentimientos de Annabeth. Habían  
crecido dolorosamente, como si se hubiera visto forzada a mantenerse con vida  
con algún tipo de medicamento doloroso. No estaba segura de qué era más  
espantoso: vivir con esa terrible ausencia o estar con él de nuevo.

La pretor Reyna se enderezó. Con una aparente desgana se giró hacia Jason.

—Jason Grace, mi antiguo colega…—pronunció la palabra colega como si fuera  
algo peligroso—. Te doy la bienvenida a tu hogar. Y a estos, tus amigos…

Annabeth no quiso hacerlo, pero se adelantó. Percy corrió hacia ella al mismo  
tiempo. La multitud se tensó. Algunos pusieron sus manos sobre sus espadas que  
no estaban allí.

Percy puso sus brazos a su alrededor. Se besaron, y por un momento nada  
importó. Un asteroide pudo haber destruido el planeta y haber barrido toda la vida  
de la tierra y a Annabeth no le habría importado.

Percy olía a aire del océano. Sus labios estaban salados. Sesos de alga… pensó,  
aturdida. Percy se apartó y estudió su cara.

—Dioses, creí que nunca…

Annabeth agarró su muñeca y le lanzó por encima de su hombro. Le lanzó contra  
el pavimento de piedra. Los romanos gritaron. Algunos se adelantaron, pero Reyna  
gritó:

—¡ESPERAD, RETROCEDED!

Annabeth puso su rodilla sobre el pecho de Percy. Puso su brazo contra su  
garganta. No le importó lo que los romanos pensaran. Una sensación de furia se  
extendió por su pecho, un tumor de preocupación y amargura que había estado  
dentro de ella desde el otoño pasado.

—Si me vuelves a dejar—dijo, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Juro por todos  
los dioses que…

Percy rió. De repente, el tumor de emociones de odio se derritió en el interior de  
Annabeth.  
—Me considero advertido—dijo Percy—. Yo también te he echado de menos.

Annabeth se levantó y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Quería volver a besarle de  
nuevo, pero se contuvo. Jason se aclaró la garganta.

—Así que… sí… Es genial estar de vuelta.

Presentó Reyna a Piper, que parecía un tanto ofendida por no haber tenido que  
decir las frases que tanto había ensayado, entonces presentó a Leo, que sonreía y  
hacía con la mano un signo de la paz.

—Y esta es Annabeth—dijo Jason—. Eh… normalmente no hace llaves de judo a  
la gente.

Los ojos de Reyna brillaron.

—¿Estás segura de que no eres romana, Annabeth? ¿O una amazona?

Annabeth no supo si aquello era un cumplido, pero le tendió la mano.

—Sólo ataco a mi novio de esta forma—prometió—. Encantada de conocerte.  
Reyna agarró su mano firmemente.

—Parece que tenemos muchas cosas que discutir. ¡Centuriones!

Unos cuantos campistas romanos se adelantaron, aparentemente los oficiales.  
Dos chicos aparecieron a los lados de Percy, los mismos que Annabeth había visto  
a su lado antes. El corpulento chico asiático con el pelo corto debía tener unos  
quince años. Era mono igual que un oso panda de tamaño gigantesco. La chica  
parecía más joven, quizá unos trece, con los ojos del color del ámbar y la piel del  
color del chocolate y un largo pelo rizado. Su casco de caballería colgaba debajo  
de su brazo.

Annabeth pudo decir por su lenguaje corporal que se sentían cercanos a Percy.  
Estaban a su lado de forma protectora, como si hubieran compartido varias  
aventuras. Sintió un latigazo de celos. ¿Era posible que Percy y aquella chica…?  
No. La química que había entre ellos tres no era de aquél tipo. Annabeth se había  
pasado toda su vida aprendiendo a leer a la gente. Era una técnica de  
supervivencia. Si hubiera tenido que apostar, habría dicho que el grandullón  
asiático era el novio de la chica, a pesar de que sospechaba que no habían estado  
juntos durante demasiado tiempo.

Había algo más que no entendía: ¿qué estaba mirando la chica? Seguía  
frunciendo el ceño a Piper y Leo, como si reconociera a alguno de los dos y los  
recuerdos fueran dolorosos.

Mientras tanto, Reyna estaba dando órdenes a sus oficiales:

—…dile a la legión que se quede en su sitio. Dakota, dile a los espíritus de la  
cocina que preparen un festín de bienvenida. Y, Octavian…

—¿Estás dejando que estos intrusos penetren en el campamento? —un chico alto  
y rubio se abrió paso—. Reyna, los riesgos de seguridad…

—No los vamos a llevar al campamento, Octavian —Reyna le lanzó una mirada de  
odio—. Comeremos aquí, en el foro.  
—Oh, mucho mejor —murmuró Octavian. Parecía ser el único que no trataba a  
Reyna como su superior, a pesar de que era delgaducho y pálido y por alguna  
razón tenía ositos de peluche colgando de su cinturón—. Quieres que nos  
relajemos a la sombra de su barco de guerra.

—Son nuestros huéspedes —Reyna pronunció cautelosamente cada sílaba—. Les  
daremos la bienvenida, y hablaremos con ellos. Como augur, tú deberías quemar  
alguna ofrenda para agradecer a los dioses por haber traído de vuelta a Jason  
sano y salvo.

—Buena idea —añadió Percy—. Ve a quemar tus osos, Octavian.

Los oficiales se dispersaron. Octavian le lanzó una mirada de aversión a Percy.  
Entonces repasó a Annabeth de arriba abajo y se alejó con grandes zancadas.

Percy le dio la mano a Annabeth.

—No te preocupes por Octavian —dijo—. Casi todos los romanos son buena  
gente: como Frank y Hazel aquí, y Reyna. Estaremos bien.

Annabeth sintió como si alguien hubiera colocado un colgante helado alrededor de  
su cuello. Escuchó de nuevo la risa silenciosa de nuevo, como si la presencia la  
hubiera perseguido desde el barco.

Miró hacia el Argo II. Su casco gigantesco de bronce brillaba con la luz del sol.  
Parte de ella quería secuestrar a Percy allí mismo, subir a bordo y salir de allí  
mientras pudieran.

No podía evitar tener la sensación de que algo estaba a punto de ir terriblemente  
mal. Y no podía permitirse el lujo de poder volver a perder a Percy de nuevo.

—Estaremos bien —repitió, intentando creerlo.

—Excelente —dijo Reyna. Se giró hacia Jason, y Annabeth creyó haber visto algún  
tipo de destello hambriento en su mirada—. Hablemos, y podremos tener una  
reunión más adecuada.


	3. Chapter 3

ANNABETH DESEÓ TENER APETITO, porque los romanos sabían cómo comer.

Montones de divanes y mesas bajas fueron repartidos por el foro hasta que  
pareció una exposición de mobiliario. Los romanos se amontonaban en grupos de  
diez o veinte, hablando y riendo mientras los espíritus del viento, las aurae, se  
paseaban por encima de ellos, trayendo un sinfín de pizzas, sándwiches, patatas  
fritas, bebidas frías y galletas recién horneadas. Paseándose por entre la multitud  
habían fantasmas morados, los lares, vestidos con togas y armaduras de  
legionarios. Por los bordes del festín, los sátiros (no, son faunos, pensó Annabeth)  
trotaban de mesa en mesa, mendigando comida y haciendo trueques. En los  
campos cercanos, el elefante de guerra jugueteaba con la señorita O'Leary y los  
niños jugaban al escondite alrededor de las estatuas de Término que rodeaban los  
límites de la ciudad.

La escena era tan acogedora y tan extraña que le dio vértigo a Annabeth. Todo lo  
que quería hacer era estar con Percy, a ser posible a solas. Sabía que tendría que  
esperar. Si quería que su misión tuviera éxito, necesitaban a aquellos romanos, lo  
que significaba conocerles y trabar amistad con ellos.

Reyna y unos cuantos oficiales (incluyendo el chico rubio llamado Octavian, que  
había vuelto de quemar ositos de peluche en honor a los dioses) estaban sentados  
con Annabeth y su equipo. Percy estaba con ellos y sus dos nuevos amigos, Frank  
y Hazel.

Mientras un tornado de platos de comida era colocado en la mesa, Percy se inclinó  
y le susurró:

—Quiero enseñarte la ciudad de Nueva Roma. Sólo tú y yo. Este lugar es  
increíble.

Annabeth debería de haberse sentido emocionada. "Sólo tú y yo" era exactamente  
lo que ella quería. En vez de eso, se le atragantó el resentimiento. ¿Cómo podía  
Percy hablar tan alegremente de aquél lugar? ¿Qué pasaba con el Campamento  
Mestizo, su campamento, su hogar?

Intentó no mirar las nuevas marcas en el antebrazo de Percy, un tatuaje del SPQR  
como el de Jason. En el Campamento Mestizo, los semidioses obtenían cuentas de collares para conmemorar años de entrenamiento. Ahí, los romanos quemaban  
su piel con tatuajes, como diciendo: Nos perteneces. Para siempre.

Se tragó algunos comentarios y digo:  
—Vale, claro.

—He estado pensando —dijo, nervioso—. Tuve la idea de…

Se detuvo cuando Reyna reclamó su atención.

Después de las presentaciones, los romanos y el equipo de Annabeth comenzaron  
a intercambiar historias. Jason les explicó cómo llegó al campamento Mestizo sin  
recuerdos, y cómo había ido en una misión con Piper y Leo para rescatar a la  
diosa Hera (o Juno, da igual cómo la llamabas era igual de molesta en griego o en  
romano) de su cárcel en la Casa del Lobo en el norte de California.

—¡Imposible! —interrumpió Octavian—. Ese es nuestro lugar más sagrado. Si los  
gigantes han encarcelado a una diosa ahí…

—Eso la habría destruido —dijo Piper—. Y nos habrían echado la culpa a los  
griegos, y eso habría iniciado una guerra entre campamentos. Ahora, cállate y deja  
que Jason termine.

Octavian abrió su boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Annabeth adoraba el  
hechizo vocal de Piper. Notó que Reyna miraba a Piper y a Jason con la ceja  
levantada, como si comenzara a darse cuenta de que ambos eran una pareja.

—Así que —continuó Jason—, así es cómo supimos lo de la diosa Gea. Sigue  
medio dormida, pero es la que está liberando los monstruos del Tártaro y haciendo  
crecer a los gigantes. Porfirión, el gran líder contra el que luchamos en la Casa del  
Lobo, dijo que iban a volver a los antiguos lugares, Grecia en sí. Planea despertar  
a Gea y destruir a los dioses… ¿cómo lo dijo? Ah, sí. Cortándoles de raíz.

Percy asintió, pensativo.

—Gea ha estado también ocupada por aquí. Tuvimos nuestro encuentro con la  
Reina de la Cara de Polvo.

Percy contó su parte de la historia. Explicó su despertar en la Casa del Lobo sin  
recuerdos, sólo con un nombre: Annabeth.

Cuando escuchó eso, Annabeth tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no llorar.  
Percy explicó cómo habían viajado hasta Alaska con Frank y Hazel, cómo  
vencieron al gigante Alcioneo, liberaron al dios de la muerte Tánatos, y devolvieron  
el estandarte del águila dorada perdida al campamento romano para poder repeler  
el ataque del ejército del gigante.

Cuando Percy acabó, Jason silbó, asombrado.

—No me extraña que te hayan nombrado pretor.

Octavian gruñó:

—¡Lo que significa que ahora tenemos tres pretores! ¡Las reglas establecen  
claramente que sólo podemos tener dos!  
—Mira el lado bueno, Octavian —dijo Percy—, tanto Jason como yo somos sus  
superiores. Por lo que ambos podemos hacerte hallar.

Octavian se volvió tan morado como una camiseta romana. Jason chocó nudillos  
con Percy.

Incluso Reyna sonreía, aunque sus ojos denotaban otro sentimiento.

—Tendremos que arreglar el problema del pretor extra más adelante —dijo—.  
Ahora mismo, tenemos problemas más serios que resolver.

—Apoyaré a Jason —dijo Percy—. No me importa.

—¿No te importa? —se atragantó Octavian—. ¿El pretoriado de Roma no te  
importa?

Percy le ignoró y se giró hacia Jason.

—¿Eres el hermano de Thalía Grace, verdad? Guau. No os parecéis en nada.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta —dijo Jason—. De todas maneras, gracias por ayudar  
a mi campamento mientras estaba fuera. Has hecho un trabajo increíble.

—Lo mismo te digo —dijo Percy.

Annabeth le dio un golpe en la pierna a Percy. Odiaba tener que interrumpir  
aquella bonita amistad, pero Reyna tenía razón: tenían cosas más serias que  
discutir.

—Deberíamos hablar sobre la Gran Profecía. Parece que los romanos también  
estáis enterados de ella.

Reyna asintió.

—La llamamos la Profecía de los Siete. Octavian, ¿te la sabes de memoria?

—Por supuesto —dijo—. Pero, Reyna…

—Recítala, por favor. En inglés, no en latín.

Octavian suspiró.

—Siete mestizos deberán responder a la llamada. Bajo el fuego o la tormenta, el  
mundo caerá…

—Un juramento que mantener con un último aliento —siguió Annabeth—. Y los  
enemigos en armas frente a las Puertas de la Muerte.

Todo el mundo la miró: excepto Leo que había construido un molinete de los  
envoltorios de aluminio de los tacos y se lo pegaba a los espíritus del viento que  
pasaban.

Annabeth no estaba segura de porqué había dicho los últimos versos de la  
profecía. Se sintió obligada a ello.

El grandullón, Frank, estaba sentado mirándola fascinado, como si le hubiera  
crecido un tercer ojo.  
—¿Eres de verdad hija de Min… quiero decir, Atenea?

—Sí —dijo, sintiéndose a la defensiva—. ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa?

Octavian tosió.

—Si eres de verdad hija de la diosa de la sabiduría…

—Basta —espetó Reyna—. Annabeth es lo que dice ser. Ha venido en son de paz.  
Además…—le lanzó una mirada de respeto ferviente—. Percy ha hablado mucho  
de ti.

El tono de Reyna dio que pensar a Annabeth. Percy bajó la mirada, concentrado  
de repente en su hamburguesa con queso.

Annabeth se sintió acalorada. Oh, dioses… Reyna había intentado algo con Percy.  
Eso explicaba el tinte de dureza incluso celos en su voz. Percy había preferido a  
Annabeth.

En aquel momento, Annabeth perdonó a su ridículo novio por todas las cosas que  
había hecho mal. Quería lanzarse a sus brazos y rodearle, pero se contuvo a sí  
misma.

—Eh, gracias —le dijo a Reyna—. De cualquier manera, parte de la profecía se  
vuelve más clara poco a poco. Enemigos en armas frente a las Puertas de la  
Muerte. Eso habla de los romanos y los griegos. Tenemos que combinar nuestras  
fuerzas para cerrar esas puertas.

Hazel, la chica con el casco de la caballería y el pelo largo y rizado, cogió algo  
cerca de su plato. Parecía un gigantesco rubí, pero antes de que Annabeth se  
asegurara, Hazel se lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta tejana.

—Mi hermano, Nico, ha ido en busca de esas puertas—dijo.

—Espera —dijo Annabeth—. ¿Nico di Angelo? ¿Él es tu hermano?

Hazel asintió como si fuera obvio. Una docena de preguntas asaltaron la cabeza  
de Annabeth, pero daba tantas vueltas como el molinete de Leo. Decidió dejarlo  
pasar.

—Vale. ¿Qué decías?

—Ha desaparecido. —Hazel apretó los labios—. Tengo miedo… no estoy segura,  
pero creo que algo le ha pasado.

—Le encontraremos —le prometió Percy—. Tenemos que encontrar las Puertas de  
la Muerte, de todas maneras. Tánatos nos dijo que encontraríamos ambas  
respuestas en Roma, ya sabéis, la Roma original. Eso está de camino a Grecia,  
¿no?

—¿Tánatos os dijo eso? —Annabeth intentó aceptar aquello—. ¿El dios de la  
muerte?

Había conocido a varios dioses. Incluso había estado en el Inframundo, pero la  
historia de Percy sobre liberar a la reencarnación de la muerte la asustaba un  
tanto. Percy dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

—Ahora que la Muerte es libre, los monstruos se desintegrarán y volverán al  
Tártaro como han hecho siempre. Pero mientras las Puertas de la Muerte estén  
abiertas, seguirán volviendo.

Piper cogió una pluma de su pelo.

—Como el agua saliendo por una presa—sugirió.

—Sí —sonrió Percy—. Hay un agujero en la presa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Piper.

—Nada —dijo—. Una broma interna. La cosa es que tenemos que encontrar esas  
puertas y cerrarlas antes de llegar a Grecia. Es la única manera que tenemos de  
poder tener una oportunidad para vencer a los gigantes y asegurarnos de que se  
queden vencidos.

Reyna cogió una manzana de una bandeja de fruta. La hizo girar sobre su mano,  
estudiando su superficie roja.

—Proponéis una expedición hasta Grecia en vuestro barco. ¿Os dais cuentas de  
que las tierras antiguas, y el Mare Nostrum, son peligrosos?

—¿Mary quién?

—Mare Nostrum —explicó Jason—. Nuestro mar. Es como los antiguos romanos  
llamaban al Mediterráneo.

Reyna asintió.

—El territorio que en su día fue el antiguo Imperio Romano no es únicamente el  
lugar de nacimiento de los dioses. También es el hogar ancestral de los monstros,  
los titanes y los gigantes… y cosas peores. Viajar es peligroso para los semidioses  
aquí en América, allí es diez veces peor.

—Dijiste que Alaska sería malo —le recordó Percy—. Hemos sobrevivido a ello.  
Reyna negó con la cabeza. Sus uñas marcaban pequeñas muescas en la piel de la  
manzana mientras la giraba.

—Percy, viajar por el Mediterráneo es un nivel diferente de peligros. Ha estado  
fuera de los límites de los semidioses romanos durante siglos. Ningún héroe en  
sus cabales iría allí.

—¡Entonces vamos bien! —sonrió Leo sujetando otro molinete—. Porque todos  
estamos locos, ¿no es así? Además, el Argo II es un barco de guerra de última  
generación. Nos ayudará.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa —añadió Jason—. No sé exactamente qué están  
planeando los gigantes, pero Gea está creciendo más consciente día a día. Invade  
nuestros sueños, aparece en lugares extraños, convoca monstruos más y más  
poderosos. Tenemos que detener a los gigantes antes de que la despierten del  
todo.

Annabeth tuvo un escalofrío. Ya había tenido sus propias pesadillas.  
—Siete semidioses responderán a la llamada—dijo—. Tiene que ser una mezcla  
de nuestros campamentos. Jason, Piper, Leo y yo hacemos cuatro.

—Y yo —dijo Percy—. Junto con Hazel y Frank. Somos siete.

—¿Qué? —Octavian se puso de pie—. ¿Se supone que tenemos que aceptar  
eso? ¿Sin someterlo a voto en el senado? ¿Sin un debate válido? ¿Sin…?

—¡Percy! —el cíclope Tyson llegó trotando junto a ellos con la señorita O'Leary  
pisándole los talones. Sobre la espalda del mastín había la harpía más delgada  
que Annabeth había visto nunca: una chica de mirada lunática y pelirroja, vestida  
con la tela de un saco y unas alas de plumas rojas.

Annabeth no sabía de dónde había venido la harpía, pero su corazón se relajó al  
ver a Tyson con sus pantalones de franela y vistiendo de camiseta el estandarte  
del SPQR. Había tenido algunas malas experiencias con los cíclopes, pero Tyson  
era un amor. Era medio hermano de Percy (una larga historia), lo que le hacía  
como de la familia.

Tyson se detuvo cerca de su diván y saludó con sus grasientas manos. Su gran  
ojo marrón estaba lleno de preocupación.

—Ella tiene miedo —dijo.

—No… no… no más barcos…—murmuraba la harpía, arrancándose  
nerviosamente las plumas—. El Titanic, el Lusitania, el Pax… los barcos no son  
para las harpías.

Leo entrecerró los ojos. Miró a Hazel, que estaba sentada a su lado.

—¿Esta chica pollo acaba de comparar mi barco con el Titanic?

—No es un pollo —Hazel evitó su mirada, como si Leo la pusiera nerviosa—. Ella  
es una harpía. Lo único que es… un poco hiperactiva.

—Ella es guapa —dijo Tyson—. Y asustada. Necesitamos llevárnosla, pero no irá  
en barco.

—Barcos no —repitió Ella. Miró a Annabeth—. Mala suerte. Ahí está. La hija de la  
diosa de la sabiduría anda sola…

—¡Ella! —dijo Frank de repente—. Quizá no sea momento para…

—La Marca de Atenea arde a través de Roma—continuó Ella, poniendo sus manos  
sobre sus orejas y alzando la voz—. Los gemelos sofocan el aliento del ángel.  
Aquél que sujeta las llaves de la muerte infinita. La perdición de los gigantes se  
mantiene dorada y pálida. La victoria a través del dolor de una jaula tejida.

Fue como si alguien hubiera lanzado una granada en la mesa. Todo el mundo miró  
a la harpía. Nadie hablaba. El corazón de Annabeth le latía con fuerza. La Marca  
de Atenea… Se resistió a comprobar su bolsillo, pero podía notar cómo la moneda  
de plata ardía, el regalo maldito que le había dado su madre. "Sigue la Marca de  
Atenea. Véngame."

A su alrededor, los sonidos del festín siguieron, pero enmudecidos y distantes,  
como si el pequeño grupo de divanes hubieran entrado en una dimensión más  
silenciosa.  
Percy fue el primero en recuperarse. Se puso de pie y cogió el brazo de Tyson.

—¡Ya sé! —dijo con un entusiasmo fingido—. ¿Por qué no te llevas a Ella a dar  
una vuelta a que le dé el aire fresco? Tú y la señorita O'Leary…

—Esperad —Octavian agarraba uno de sus ositos de peluche, agarrándolo con  
manos temblorosas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Ella—. ¿Qué acaba de decir?  
Sonaba como si…

—Ella lee un montón —dijo apresuradamente Frank—. La encontramos en una  
biblioteca.

—¡Sí! —dijo Hazel—. Probablemente es algo que leyó en un libro.

—Libros —murmuró Ella, cooperando—. A Ella le gustan los libros.

Ahora que había dicho su texto, la harpía parecía mucho más relajada. Estaba  
sentada a lo indio en la espalda de la señorita O'Leary, agarrándose las alas.

Annabeth le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Percy. Obviamente, él, Frank y Hazel  
ocultaban algo. Igual de obvio que Ella había recitado una profecía, una profecía  
que le concernía a ella.

La expresión de Percy decía: Ayuda.

—Eso era una profecía —insistió Octavian—. Sonaba como una profecía.  
Nadie respondió.

Annabeth no estaba muy segura de lo que pasaba, pero entendió que Percy  
estaba metido en un gran problema.  
Forzó una risa:

—¿De verdad, Octavian? Quizá las harpías sean distintas aquí, en el lado romano.  
Las nuestras tienen la inteligencia suficiente como para limpiar las cabañas y  
cocinar las comidas. ¿Las vuestras ven el futuro? ¿Las consultas para tus  
augurios?

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto intencionado. Los oficiales romanos rieron  
nerviosamente. Algunos miraron a Ella, después a Octavian y se rieron. La idea de  
una mujer pollo diciendo profecías parecía tan ridículo para los romanos como  
para los griegos.

—Yo… eh —Octavian soltó su osito de peluche—. No, pero…

—Habrá recitado los versos de algún libro —dijo Annabeth—, como ha sugerido  
Hazel. Además, ya tenemos una profecía de verdad por la que preocuparnos.  
Se giró hacia Tyson.

—Percy tiene razón. ¿Por qué no te llevas a Ella y a la señorita O'Leary y viajáis  
por las sombras a algún lugar durante un tiempo? ¿Está Ella de acuerdo con ello?

—Los perros grandes son buenos —dijo Ella—. Fiel amigo, 1957, guión de Fred  
Gipson y William Tunberg.

Annabeth no estaba segura de cómo tomarse aquella respuesta, pero Percy sonrió  
como si el problema estuviera resuelto.  
—¡Genial! —dijo Percy—. Os enviaremos un mensaje Iris cuando hayamos  
acabado y os recogeremos más adelanten.

Los romanos miraron a Reyna, esperando para su aprobación. Annabeth contuvo  
el aliento.

Reyna tenía una cara de póquer perfecta. Estudiaba a Ella, pero Annabeth no  
podía saber qué estaba pensando.

—Claro —dijo la pretor, al final—. Marchad.

—¡Yuju! —Tyson dio una vuelta por los divanes dando un abrazo a todo el mundo,  
incluso a Octavian, que no estuvo demasiado contento con ello. Entonces se subió  
a la espalda de la señorita O'Leary junto a Ella, y el mastín salió corriendo del foro.  
Corrieron hacia una sombra en la pared de la casa del Senado y desaparecieron.

—Bueno —dijo Reyna mientras dejaba su manzana sin comer—. Octavian tiene  
razón en algo. Debemos tener la aceptación del senado antes de que dejar que  
ninguno de nuestros legionarios parta hacia una misión, especialmente una tan  
peligrosa como la que sugerís.

—Todo esto huele a traición —murmuró Octavian—. ¡Ese trirreme no es un barco  
de paz!

—Sube a bordo, tío —le ofreció Leo—. Te daré un tour. Podrás hacer virar el barco  
y si eres lo suficientemente bueno te daré un pequeño gorro de papel que te  
identifique como capitán junior.

Las aletas de la nariz de Octavian se hincharon.

—¿Cómo osas…?

—Es una buena idea —dijo Reyna—. Octavian, ve con él. Observa el barco. Nos  
reuniremos en senado en una hora.

—Pero…—Octavian se detuvo. Aparentemente pudo deducir por la expresión de  
Reyna que discutirlo no sería nada bueno para su salud—. Bueno.

Leo se levantó. Se giró hacia Annabeth y su sonrisa cambió. Sucedió tan rápido,  
que Annabeth creyó habérselo imaginado, pero por un momento alguien parecía  
estar en el lugar donde estaba Leo, sonriendo fríamente con una luz cruel en sus  
ojos. Entonces Annabeth parpadeó y Leo era el viejo Leo de siempre, con su  
sonrisa impoluta de siempre.

—Volveremos pronto —prometió—. Esto va a ser épico.

Le recorrió una sensación extraña por todo el cuerpo. Mientras Leo y Octavian iban  
hacia la escalerilla de cuerdas, pensó en llamarles para que volvieran, pero ¿cómo  
podría explicarlo? ¿Tendría que decirle a todo el mundo que se estaba volviendo  
loca, que veía cosas y sentía frío?

Los espíritus del viento comenzaron a limpiar los platos.

—Eh, Reyna —dijo Jason—, si no te importa, me gustaría enseñarle un par de  
cosas a Piper antes de la reunión senatorial. Nunca ha visto Nueva Roma.  
La expresión de Reyna se endureció.  
Annabeth se sorprendió de lo ciego que podía estar Jason. ¿Era posible que  
nunca hubiera percibido lo mucho que le gustaba a Reyna? Era tan obvio para  
Annabeth. Pedirle permiso para enseñarle la ciudad de Reyna a su nueva novia  
era como echarle sal en la herida.

—Por supuesto —dijo Reyna, fríamente.

Percy cogió la mano de Annabeth.

—Sí, a mí también. Me gustaría enseñarle a Annabeth…

—No —espetó Reyna.

Percy levantó las cejas.

—¿Perdón?

—Me gustaría intercambiar un par de palabras con Annabeth —dijo Reyna—. A  
solas. Si no te importa, mi querido compañero pretor.

Su tono dejó claro que no aceptaba discusión. La extraña sensación bajó por la  
espalda de Annabeth. Se preguntó qué tramaba Reyna. Quizá a la pretor no le  
gustaba la idea de que dos chicos que la habían rechazado les dieran un tour por  
su ciudad. O quizá había algo que le querría decir en privado. De cualquier  
manera, Annabeth no quería estar sola y desarmada con la líder de los romanos.

—Ven, hija de Atenea —Reyna se levantó de su diván—. Pasea conmigo.


	4. Chapter 4

ANNABETH QUERÍA ODIAR NUEVA ROMA. Pero como arquitecta aspirante, no  
podía evitar admirar las terrazas y los jardines, las fuentes y los templos, las  
amplias calles de mármol con las brillantes y blancas villas. Después de la guerra  
del Titán del verano pasado, había tenido su trabajo soñado rediseñando los  
palacios del Monte Olimpo. Ahora, mientras caminaba por aquella ciudad en  
miniatura, no dejaba de pensar: Me gustaría tener una cúpula como esa o me  
encanta la forma en la que esas columnas llevan a la parte delantera de la casa.  
Quienquiera que hubiera diseñado Nueva Roma había vertido mucha dedicación y  
mucho amor al proyecto.

—Tenemos a los mejores arquitectos y constructores del mundo —dijo Reyna,  
como si leyera sus pensamientos—. Roma siempre los tuvo, en la Antigüedad.  
Muchos semidioses se quedan a vivir después de su estancia en la legión.  
Estudian en nuestra universidad. Establecen aquí sus familias. Percy parecía estar  
interesado en ello.

Annabeth se preguntó qué significaba aquello. Debió de haber puesto una cara  
bastante rara porque Reyna se rió.

—Eres una guerrera, eso está claro —dijo la pretor—. Tienes fuego en tus ojos.

—Perdón —Annabeth bajó la mirada.

—No hay de qué. Soy hija de Belona.

—¿La diosa romana de la guerra?

Reyna asintió. Se giró y silbó como si estuviera llamando a alguien. Un momento  
después, dos perros metálicos corrieron hacia ellos: sabuesos autómatas, uno  
plateado y el otro dorado. Rodearon las piernas de Reyna y miraron a Annabeth  
con unos ojos de rubí brillantes.

—Mis mascotas —explicó Reyna—. Aurum y Argentum. ¿Te importa si vienen con  
nosotros?

De nuevo, Annabeth tuvo la sensación de que no estaba pidiendo permiso. Notó  
que los sabuesos tenían los dientes tan afilados como cuchillas de acero. Quizá las armas no estaban permitidas en la ciudad, pero las mascotas de Reyna podían  
hacerla pedazos si querían.

Reyna la llevó hasta la terraza de un café, donde el camarero la conocía. Le sonrió  
y le dio un vaso para llevar, entonces le ofreció uno a Annabeth.

—¿Quieres un poco? —preguntó Reyna—. Hacen un chocolate caliente  
maravilloso. Ya sé que no es exactamente una bebida romana…

—Pero el chocolate es universal—dijo Annabeth.

—Exacto.

Era una templada tarde de junio, pero Annabeth aceptó la taza con un gracias.  
Ambas caminaron con los perros metálicos de Reyna siguiéndolas de cerca.

—En nuestro campamento —dijo Reyna—, Atenea es Minerva. ¿Estás  
familiarizada con su forma romana y lo distinta que es de la griega?

Annabeth no había pensado en ello. Recordó cómo Término había llamado a  
Atenea "aquella diosa", como si fuera escandaloso. Octavian había actuado como  
si la existencia de Annabeth fuera un insulto.

—Supongo que Minerva no es…, ¿demasiado respetada aquí?

Reyna bebió un sorbo de su bebida.

—Sí la respetamos. Minerva es la diosa de las artes y la sabiduría… pero no es  
exactamente una diosa de la guerra. No para los romanos. Es también una diosa  
casta y virgen, como Diana… la que vosotros llamáis Artemisa. No encontrarás  
hijos de Minerva aquí. La idea de que Minerva pueda tener hijos es… francamente,  
un tanto chocante para nosotros.

—Oh —Annabeth se sintió avergonzada. No quería entrar en detalles de los hijos  
de Atenea, cómo nacían a través de la mente de la diosa, igual que Atenea misma  
había nacido de la cabeza de Zeus. Hablar sobre ello siempre hacía sentirse un  
tanto avergonzada a Annabeth, como si fuera un bicho raro. La gente normalmente  
le preguntaba si tenía ombligo, ya que había nacido por arte de magia. Por  
supuesto que tenía ombligo. No podía explicar cómo. Tampoco no quería saberlo.

—Entiendo que vosotros, los griegos, no veáis las cosas de la misma manera —  
continuó Reyna—. Pero los romanos se toman votos de castidad en serio. Las  
vírgenes vestales, por ejemplo, si rompían sus votos y se enamoraban de alguien,  
eran enterradas vivas. Por lo que la idea de que una diosa casta pueda tener  
hijos…

—Lo entiendo —de repente el chocolate de Annabeth sabía a polvo. No era  
extraño que los romanos le hubieran lanzado tantas miradas sorprendidas—. Se  
supone que no debo existir. E incluso aunque vuestro campamento tuviera hijos de  
Minerva…

—No serían cómo tú —dijo Reyna—. Serían artesanos, artistas, quizá consejeros,  
pero no guerreros. Ni líderes de misiones peligrosas.

Annabeth comenzó a objetar que ella no era la líder de la misión. No oficialmente.  
Pero se preguntó si sus amigos del Argo II coincidirían con ella. Los días anteriores todos habían seguido sus órdenes, incluso Jason que podía haber exigido respeto  
al ser hijo de Júpiter, o el entrenador Hedge, que no aceptaba órdenes de nadie.

—Hay más —Reyna chasqueó sus dedos, y su perro dorado, Aurum, se acercó.  
La pretor acarició sus orejas—. La harpía Ella… era una profecía lo que ha  
recitado. Ambas lo sabemos, ¿verdad?

Annabeth tragó saliva. Algo en los ojos de rubí de Aurum la hizo sentirse  
incómoda. Había oído que los perros podían oler el miedo, incluso detectar  
cambios en la respiración de los humanos y los latidos del corazón. No sabía si  
aquello también se aplicaba a los perros metálicos mágicos, pero decidió que sería  
mejor decir la verdad.

—Sonaba a una profecía —admitió—. Pero nunca había conocido a Ella antes, y  
nunca había oído esos versos.

—Yo sí —murmuró Reyna—. Al menos, parte de ellos.

A unos metros, el perro plateado ladró. Un grupo de niños salió corriendo de un  
callejón cercano y rodeó a Argentum, acariciando al perro y riendo, sin tener miedo  
de sus colmillos afilados.

—Deberíamos movernos —dijo Reyna.

Subieron por la colina. Los sabuesos las siguieron, dejando atrás a los niños.  
Annabeth seguía mirando la cara de Reyna. Un vago recuerdo comenzó a  
asaltarle, la forma en la que Reyna se peinaba el pelo detrás de sus orejas, el  
anillo de plata que llevaba con una antorcha y una espada grabadas.

—Nos hemos conocido antes —se aventuró Annabeth—. Tú y yo éramos más  
jóvenes, creo.

Reyna le dedicó una sonrisa seca.

—Muy bien. Percy ni siquiera me recordaba. Por supuesto, tú hablaste más con mi  
hermana mayor Hylla, que ahora es la reina de las amazonas. Se ha ido justo esta  
mañana, poco antes de que llegarais. De cualquier manera, cuando nos vimos por  
última vez, yo era una simple criada en la casa de Circe.

—Circe…—Annabeth recordó su viaje a la isla de la hechicera. Tenía trece años.  
Percy y ella habían navegado por el Mar de los Monstruos. Hylla les había dado la  
bienvenida. Había ayudado a limpiar a Annabeth y le había dado un bonito vestido  
nuevo y la había maquillado. Entonces Circe le había ofrecido quedarse en la isla  
para que pudiera entrenarse con la magia y tener un poder increíble. Annabeth  
había estato tentada, quizá un poco, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar  
era una trampa y de que Percy había sido convertido en un conejillo de indias  
(aquello había sido divertido, pasado un tiempo, pero entonces, había sido  
aterrorizante). Y en cuanto a Reyna… había sido una de las sirvientas que habían  
peinado el pelo de Annabeth.

—Tú…—dijo Annabeth, asombrada—. ¿Y Hylla es reina de las amazonas? ¿Cómo  
vosotras dos habéis…?

—Es una historia muy larga —dijo Reyna—. Pero te recuerdo bastante bien. Fuiste  
valiente. Nunca había visto a nadie rechazar la hospitalidad de Circe, y mucho  
menos vencerla. No me extraña que le importes a Percy.  
Su voz sonaba nostálgica. Annabeth pensó que sería mejor no responder.  
Llegaron a la cima de la colina, donde, desde una terraza se podía ver todo el  
valle.

—Este es mi rincón preferido —dijo Reyna—. El jardín de Baco.

Unas viñas entrelazadas daban sombra en un baldaquín. Las abejas zumbaban  
entre las madreselvas y los jazmines, que llenaban el aire de la tarde con una  
mezcla de perfumes. En el medio de la terraza se alzaba una estatua de Baco en  
un tipo de postura de ballet, vistiendo un taparrabos, con sus mejillas hinchadas y  
poniendo morritos mientras expulsaba agua de su boca hacia una fuente.

A pesar de sus preocupaciones, Annabeth casi se rió. Conocía al dios en su forma  
griega, Dioniso o el señor D, como le llamaban en el Campamento Mestizo. Ver al  
viejo director del campamento inmortalizado en piedra, vistiendo un taparrabos y  
escupiendo agua de su boca, le hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Reyna se detuvo al borde de la terraza. La vista merecía la pena toda la subida. La  
ciudad entera se extendía bajo ellas como un mosaico tridimensional. Al sud, bajo  
el lago, un grupo de templos poblaban una colina. Al norte, un acueducto corría  
por entre las colinas de Berkeley. Equipos de construcción estaban reparando una  
sección rota, quizá dañado en la batalla reciente.

—Quería oírlo de tus labios —dijo Reyna.

Annabeth se giró.

—¿Oír qué?

—La verdad —dijo Reyna—. Convénceme de que no estoy cometiendo un error  
por confiar en ti. Háblame de ti. Háblame de ese Campamento Mestizo. Tu amiga  
Piper tiene magia en sus palabras. He pasado el suficiente tiempo con Circe como  
para reconocer el hechizo vocal cuando lo oigo. No puedo confiar en lo que dice. Y  
Jason… bueno, ha cambiado. Parece distante, ya no parece para nada un romano.

El dolor en su voz era tan afilado como un cristal roto. Annabeth se preguntó si ella  
sonaba así, en todos los meses en los que había estado buscando a Percy. Al  
menos ella había encontrado a su novio. Reyna no tenía ninguno. Era la  
responsable de controlar un campamento entero ella sola. Annabeth podía percibir  
que Reyna quería que Jason la amara. Pero había desaparecido y para volver con  
una novia nueva. Mientras tanto, Percy que había sido nombrado pretor, también  
había rechazado a Reyna. Ahora Annabeth había venido para llevárselo. Reyna  
estaría sola de nuevo, llevando a cabo un cargo hecho para dos personas.

Cuando Annabeth llegó al Campamento Júpiter, se había estado preparando para  
negociar con Reyna o incluso luchar contra ella si era necesario. No se había  
preparado para lamentarse por ella.

Mantuvo ese sentimiento oculto. Reyna no parecía ser una de esas personas a las  
que les gustara dar pena. En vez de eso, le habló a Reyna sobre su vida. Le habló  
sobre su padre y su madrastra y sus dos hermanastros de San Francisco, y cómo  
se sentía ella misma una extraña en su propia familia. Le habló de cómo había  
huido cuando tenía siete años, encontrando a sus amigos Luke y Thalía y cómo  
llegaron al Campamento Mestizo en Long Island. Describió el campamento y los  
años que creció allí. Le habló de cuando conoció a Percy y las aventuras que  
tuvieron juntos.  
Reyna era una buena oyente.

Annabeth estuvo tentada de contarle sus problemas más recientes: la discusión  
con su madre, el regalo de la moneda de plata, y las pesadillas que había estado  
teniendo, sobre un miedo tan paralizador, que estuvo a punto de decidir no ir en  
aquella búsqueda. Pero no podía abrirse tanto con ella.

Cuando Annabeth acabó de hablar, Reyna miró a Nueva Roma. Sus sabuesos  
metálicos olisquearon el jardín, asustando a las abejas. Finalmente Reyna señaló  
al grupo de templos en la colina.

—El pequeño edificio rojo —dijo—, en el lado norte. Ese es el templo de mi madre,  
Belona—Reyna se giró hacia Annabeth—. A diferencia de tu madre, Belona no  
tiene equivalente griego. Ella es completa y absolutamente romana. Es la diosa de  
la protección de la patria.

Annabeth no dijo nada. Sabía muy poco acerca de la diosa romana. Deseó haber  
estudiado más, pero el latín nunca le venía con tanta facilidad como el griego. Un  
poco más abajo, el casco del Argo II brillaba mientras flotaba sobre el foro, como  
un gigantesco globo metálico.

—Cuando los romanos vamos a la guerra —siguió Reyna—, visitamos primero el  
Templo de Belona. En su interior hay un terreno simbólico de tierra que representa  
el territorio enemigo. Lanzamos una lanza en ese terreno, indicando que ahora  
estamos en guerra. Ya ves, los romanos siempre hemos creído que una ofensa es  
la mejor defensa. En la antigüedad, siempre que nuestros ancestros se sentían  
amenazados por sus vecinos, los invadían para protegerse a ellos mismos.

—Conquistaron a todos a su alrededor —dijo Annabeth—. Cartago, la Galia…

—Y Grecia —Reyna dejó caer el comentario—. Mi punto de vista es, Annabeth,  
que no está en la naturaleza de los romanos cooperar con sus poderes. Cada vez  
que los semidioses griegos y romanos se han encontrado, hemos luchado. Los  
conflictos entre ambos lados iniciaron las más terribles guerras de la historia de la  
humanidad, sobre todo guerras civiles.

—No tiene que ser así esta vez —dijo Annabeth—. Tenemos que trabajar juntos, o  
Gea nos destruirá a ambos.

—Coincido —dijo Reyna—. ¿Pero es la cooperación posible? ¿Qué pasa si el plan  
de Juno falla? Incluso las diosas pueden cometer errores.

Annabeth esperó a que Reyna fuera destruida por un rayo o convertida en un pavo  
real. No pasó nada.

Por desgracia, Annabeth compartía las dudas de Reyna. Hera había cometido  
errores. Annabeth no había tenido más que problemas por enfrentarse a la diosa,  
pero nunca perdonaría a Hera por haberse llevado a Percy, aunque fuera por una  
causa noble.

—No me fio de la diosa —admitió Annabeth—. Pero sí que lo hago en mis amigos.  
esto no es un truco, Reyna. Podemos trabajar juntas.

Reyna se acabó su copa de chocolate. Dejó la taza encima de la balaustrada y  
observó el valle como si se imaginara líneas de batalla.  
—Te creo —dijo—. Pero si vais a los antiguos territorios, especialmente la misma  
Roma, hay algo que debes saber acerca de tu madre.

Los hombros de Annabeth se tensaron.

—¿Mi… mi madre?

—Cuando viví en la isla de Circe —dijo Reyna—, tuvimos muchos visitantes. Una  
vez, quizá un año antes de que tú y Percy llegarais, un joven naufragó hasta  
nuestra orilla. Estaba medio loco de sed y calor. Había estado nadando durante  
días. Sus palabras no tenían demasiado sentido, pero dijo que era hijo de Atenea.

Reyna se detuvo en espera de una reacción. Annabeth no tenía ni idea de quién  
podía ser aquel chico. No estaba al tanto de si algún otro hijo de Atenea que había  
ido en una misión al Mar de los Monstruos, pero aún así, se sintió mal. La luz  
filtrándose entre las viñas hacía extenderse la sombra de ésta como un enjambre  
de gusanos.

—¿Qué la pasó a ese semidiós? —preguntó.

Reyna hizo un gesto con su mano como si fuera algo trivial.

—Circe le convirtió en un conejillo de indias, por supuesto. Le convirtió en un  
pequeño y alocado roedor. Pero antes de eso, no dejó de balbucear acerca de una  
misión fallida. Dijo que había ido a Roma, siguiendo la Marca de Atenea.

Annabeth se agarró a la balaustrada para no perder el equilibrio.

—Sí —dijo Reyna, viendo su incomodidad—. Siguió murmurando que era hijo de la  
sabiduría, acerca de la Marca de Atenea, y sobre la perdición de los gigantes  
manteniéndose pálida y dorada. Las mismas palabras que Ella acaba de recitar.  
Pero, ¿dices que no las habías oído nunca?

—No… no, de la forma en la que Ella las ha dicho —la voz de Annabeth era débil.  
No mentía. Nunca había oído aquella profecía, pero su madre le había encargado  
que siguiera la Marca de Atenea, y pensó en la moneda en su bolsillo y una terrible  
sospecha comenzó a crecer en su interior. Recordó las palabras de su madre.  
Pensó en las extrañas pesadillas que había estado teniendo últimamente.

—¿Este semidiós explicó su búsqueda?

Reyna negó con la cabeza.

—Por aquél entonces, no tuve ni idea de lo que hablaba. Mucho después, cuando  
me convertí en pretor del Campamento Júpiter, comencé a sospechar.

—¿Sospechar, qué?

—Hay una vieja leyenda que los pretores del Campamento Júpiter hemos  
mantenido a través de los años. Si es verdad, explicaría por qué ambos grupos de  
semidioses nunca han sido capaces de trabajar juntos. Puede ser la causa de  
nuestra hostilidad. Hasta que, finalmente, hagamos las paces, los romanos y los  
griegos nunca podrán estar en paz. Y la leyenda se centra en Atenea….

Un sonido desgarrador llenó el aire. Una luz brilló en el rabillo del ojo de Annabeth.  
Se giró justo en el momento en el que una explosión abría un nuevo cráter en el  
foro. Un diván en llamas voló por los aires. Los semidioses gritaron, asustados.  
—¿Gigantes? —Annabeth agarró su daga, la cual, por supuesto no estaba allí—.  
¡Creía que su ejército había sido vencido!

—No son los gigantes —los ojos de Reyna brillaban de rabia—. Habéis traicionado  
nuestra confianza.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

En cuando lo dijo, el Argo II disparaba por segunda vez. Su ballesta lanzaba una  
gigantesca lanza bañada de fuego griego, que se clavó directamente en la cúpula  
rota de la casa del Senado y explotó en su interior, encendiendo el edificio como  
una calabaza de Halloween. Si alguien había estado allí dentro…

—Dioses, no —una oleada de náuseas hizo que Annabeth perdiera el equilibrio—.  
Reyna, no es posible. ¡Nunca os haríamos esto!

Los perros de metal corrieron al lado de su ama. Gruñeron a Annabeth pero se  
pasearon intranquilos, como si no quisieran atacar.

—Dices la verdad —juzgó Reyna—. Quizá no estabas al tanto de esta traición,  
pero alguien debe pagar.

En el foro, el caos se extendía. Las multitudes se empujaban y se pisaban. Había  
pequeñas luchas por todas partes.

—Es un baño de sangre.

—¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

Annabeth tuvo un horrible presentimiento: quizá aquella era la última que Reyna y  
ella actuaban cordialmente, pero corrieron juntas colina abajo.

Si las armas hubieran estado permitidas en la ciudad, los amigos de Annabeth  
habrían estado muertos. Los semidioses romanos en el foro se habían unido en  
una masa enfurecida. Algunos lanzaban platos, comida y piedras al Argo II, que  
era inútil, ya que todo lo que lanzaban caía a la multitud.

Varias docenas de romanos habían rodeado a Piper y a Jason, que estaba  
intentando calmarles sin demasiada suerte. El hechizo oral de Piper era inútil  
contra tanto griterío y semidioses enfadados. La frente de Jason sangraba. Su  
capa morada había sido hecha jirones. No dejaba de decir:

—¡Estoy de vuestro lado! —pero su camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo no  
ayudaba demasiado, ni tampoco el barco de guerra encima de su cabeza,  
disparando lanzas en llamas hacia Nueva Roma. Una aterrizo cerca de allí e hizo  
explotar una tienda de togas.

—¡Por las espinilleras de Plutón! —maldijo Reyna—. Mira.

Legionarios armados corrían hacia el foro. Dos equipos de artillería habían  
instalado dos catapultas justo en el exterior de la línea pomeriana y estaban  
apuntando hacia el Argo II.

—Eso solo empeorará las cosas—dijo Annabeth.  
—Odio mi trabajo —gruñó Reyna. Corrió hacia los legionarios, con sus perros a su  
lado.

Percy, ¿dónde estás? pensó Annabeth, buscando por el foro desesperadamente.

Dos romanos intentaron agarrarla. Se hizo paso a través de ellos, adentrándose en  
la multitud. Como si los romanos furiosos, los divanes en llamas y los edificios  
explotando no fueran bastante confusos, cientos de fantasmas morados se  
paseaban por el foro, pasando a través de los cuerpos de los semidioses y  
agitando las manos. Los faunos también habían tomado ventaja del caos. Se  
paseaban por entre las mesas, agarrando comidas, platos y copas. Uno trotó cerca  
de Annabeth con los brazos llenos de tacos y una piña entera en su boca.

Una estatua de Término se materializó justo delante de Annabeth. Le gritaba en  
latín, sin duda llamándola mentirosa y creadora de problemas, pero empujó a la  
estatua y siguió corriendo.

Finalmente avistó a Percy. Él y sus amigos, Hazel y Frank, estaban en medio de la  
fuente mientras Percy repelía a los furiosos romanos con chorros de agua. La toga  
de Percy estaba hecha jirones, pero parecía intacto.

Annabeth le llamó mientras otra explosión resonaba en el foro. Esta vez la luz vino  
de encima de sus cabezas. Una de las catapultas romanas había disparado y el  
Argo II crujió y se zarandeó, con las llamas ardiendo cerca de su mascarón de  
proa con la forma del dragón.

Annabeth vio una silueta colgando desesperada por la escalerilla, intentando bajar.  
Era Octavian, con su ropa ardiendo y su cara negra de hollín.

Por la fuente, Percy chorreó a la masa romana con más agua. Annabeth corrió  
hacia él, esquivando el puño de un romano y una bandeja de sándwiches.

—¡Annabeth! —llamó Percy—. ¿Qué…?

—¡No lo sé! —le gritó.

—¡Yo os lo diré! —gritó una voz de arriba. Octavian había llegado al final de la  
escalerilla—. ¡Los griegos nos han disparado! ¡Vuestro chico Leo ha introducido  
sus armas en Roma!

El pecho de Annabeth se llenó con hidrogeno líquido. Se sintió como si se hubiera  
congelado un millar de veces.

—Mientes —dijo—. Leo nunca…

—¡Yo estaba allí! —gritó Octavian—. ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!

El Argo II devolvió el fuego. Los legionarios del campo se apartaron mientras una  
de sus catapultas era destrozada.

—¿Veis? —gritó Octavian—. ¡Romanos, matad a los invasores!

Annabeth gritó, frustrada. No había más tiempo para hacer ver la verdad a nadie.  
La tripulación del Campamento Mestizo era superada en número cien a uno, y  
aunque si Octavian se las había arreglado para hacer algún tipo de truco (lo que  
creía más normal), nunca serían capaces de convencer a los romanos antes de  
que ser vencidos y asesinados. —Tenemos que irnos —le dijo a Percy—. Ahora.

Asintió.

—Hazel, Frank, tenéis que elegir. ¿Venís?

Hazel parecía aterrorizada, pero se puso su casco de caballería.

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero nunca llegaréis hasta el barco si no os damos un poco  
de tiempo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Annabeth.

Hazel silbó. Al instante, un borrón de color beige cruzó el foro. Un caballo  
majestuoso se materializó cerca de la fuente. Relinchó, haciendo apartar a la  
masa. Hazel se subió a su espalda como si hubiera nacido para cabalgar. Atada a  
la silla de montar había una espada romana. Hazel desenfundó su hoja dorada.

—Enviadme un mensaje Iris cuando estéis a salvo, lejos de aquí y nos  
reencontraremos —dijo—. ¡Arión, arre!

El caballo corrió a través de la multitud con una velocidad increíble, empujando a  
los romanos y causando el pánico entre el gentío.

Annabeth sintió un brillo de esperanza. Quizá pudieran salir de allí con vida.  
Entonces, a mitad de camino del foro, oyó un grito de Jason.

—¡Romanos! —gritó—¡Por favor!

Él y Piper estaban siendo apedreados con platos y piedras. Jason intentó proteger  
a Piper, pero un ladrillo le dio en la frente. Se derrumbó y la multitud se le vino  
encima.

—¡RETROCEDED! —gritó Piper. Su hechizo oral hizo que toda la masa  
retrocediera, haciéndoles vacilar, pero Annabeth sabía que el efecto no duraría  
demasiado. Percy y ella no llegarían a ellos a tiempo de ayudarles.

—Frank —dijo Percy—, depende de ti. ¿Puedes ayudarles?

Annabeth no entendía cómo Frank podía hacerlo él solo, pero él tragó saliva,  
nervioso.

—Oh, dioses —murmuró—. Vale, claro. Subid por las cuerdas. Ahora.

Percy y Annabeth subieron por la escalerilla. Octavian seguía colgando del final,  
pero Percy le cogió por la capa y le lanzó a la masa.

Comenzaron a subir mientras un montón de legionarios armados inundaban el  
foro. Las flechas pasaban zumbando cerca de la cara de Annabeth. Una explosión  
casi la dejó sin sentido y la hizo caer de la escalerilla. A mitad de camino, oyó un  
rugido por debajo de ella y miró hacia abajo.

Los romanos gritaron y salieron corriendo mientras un dragón gigantesco atacaba  
el foro, una bestia incluso más terrorífica que el mástil de proa con forma de  
dragón de bronce en el Argo II. Tenía una dura piel gris como un dragón de  
Komodo y unas alas de murciélago. Las flechas y las rocas le impactaban sin efecto alguno mientras bajaba hacia Piper y Jason, agarrándoles con sus garras  
delanteras, y les cargó por el aire.

—¿Ese es…?—Annabeth no pudo ni decirlo.

—Frank —confirmó Percy, unos metros por encima de ellos—. Tiene unos cuantos  
talentos ocultos.

—Entendido —murmuró Annabeth—. ¡Sigue subiendo!

Sin el dragón y el caballo de Hazel distrayendo a los arqueros, nunca habrían  
llegado a lo alto de la escalerilla, pasaron por una hilera de remos aéreos rotos y  
llegaron a bordo. La jarcia estaba en llamas. El trinquete estaba partido por la  
mitad y el barco estaba virado ligeramente hacia estribor.

No había ninguna señal del entrenador Hedge, pero Leo estaba en medio de  
cubierta, recargando la ballesta tranquilamente. Annabeth se atragantó,  
aterrorizada.

—¡Leo! —gritó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Destruirles…—miró a Annabeth. Sus ojos eran vidriosos. Sus movimientos eran  
robóticos—. Destruirles a todos…

Se giró hacia la ballesta, pero Percy le placó. La cabeza de Leo golpeó con fuerza  
la cubierta, y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

El dragón gris planeó y se quedó a la vista. Rodeó el barco y aterrizó en proa,  
dejando a Jason y a Piper, que se derrumbaron.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Percy—. ¡Sácanos de aquí!

De golpe, Annabeth se dio cuenta de que le hablaba a ella. Corrió al timón.  
Cometió el error de mirar por encima del pasamanos y vio legionarios armados  
formando filas en el foro, preparando flechas en llamas. Hazel espoleó a Arión, y  
salieron de la ciudad con una masa persiguiéndoles. Más catapultas fueron  
colocadas en fila para atacar. Por toda la línea pomeriana, las estatuas de Término  
brillaban de color morado, como si estuviera cargando energía para algún tipo de  
ataque.

Annabeth miró los controles. Maldijo a Leo por hacerlos tan complicados. No había  
tiempo para maniobras, pero sí que conocía una orden básica: Arriba.  
Agarró el controlador de aviación y lo empujó hacia atrás. El barco entero rugió.  
Proa se inclinó en un ángulo aterrador. Las amarras chasquearon y el Argo II salió  
disparado hacia las nubes.


	5. Chapter 5

LEO DESEÓ HABER PODIDO INVENTAR una máquina del tiempo. Habría vuelto  
dos horas atrás y deshacer todo lo que había pasado. O por lo contrario, habría  
inventado una máquina de pegarle en la cara a Leo para castigarse a sí mismo, a  
pesar de que dudó de si dolería tanto como la mirada que Annabeth le lanzaba.

—Repítemelo de nuevo —dijo—. Exactamente, ¿qué ha pasado?

Leo se desplomó contra el mástil. Le seguía doliendo la cabeza de habérsela  
golpeado contra la cubierta. A su alrededor, su bonito barco era un caos. Las  
ballestas en popa eran montones de astillas. El trinquete estaba destrozado. Las  
antenas parabólicas que otorgaban de Internet y televisión al barco estaban  
fundidas, lo que había hecho al entrenador Hedge enloquecer. El mascarón de  
proa con la forma de la cabeza de su dragón metálico, Festus, tosía humo como si  
fuera una pelota llena de polvo, y Leo podía decir que por los crujidos de babor  
que algunos de los remos aéreos habían sido desalineados o rotos por completo,  
lo que explicaba que el barco estuviera escorado y estremeciéndose mientras  
volaba, el pitido del motor sonaba como una locomotora asmática.

Leo ahogó un sollozo.

—No lo sé. Está borroso.

Había demasiada gente mirándole: Annabeth (Leo odiaba hacerla enfadar; aquella  
chica le daba miedo), el entrenador Hedge con sus peludas patas de cabra, su  
polo naranja y bate de beisbol (¿tenía que llevarlo a todas partes?) y el recién  
llegado, Frank.

Leo no estaba seguro de qué hacer con Frank. Parecía un luchador de sumo  
jovencísimo, aunque Leo no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para decirlo en  
voz alta. La memoria de Leo era difusa, pero mientras había estado consciente a  
medias, estaba bastante seguro de haber visto un dragón aterrizar en el barco, un  
dragón que se había convertido en Frank.

Annabeth se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quieres decir que no te acuerdas?  
—Yo…—Leo se sintió como si intentara tragar mármol—. Me acuerdo, pero es  
como si me viera a mí mismo hacer las cosas. No podía controlarlo.

El entrenador Hedge daba golpecitos con su bate contra cubierta. Vestido con su  
ropa de deporte, con su gorra por encima de sus cuernos, parecía el mismo de la  
Escuela de la Salvajería, dónde había pasado un año en cubierto como profesor  
de Educación Física de Jason, Piper y Leo. La forma en la que el viejo sátiro tenía  
el ceño fruncido, Leo casi estuvo a punto de pensar que el entrenador le iba a  
ordenar hacer flexiones.

—Mira, chico —dijo Hedge—, destrozaste algunas cosas. Atacaste a los romanos.  
¡Maravilloso! ¡Excelente! ¿Pero has atascado nuestros canales por satélite?  
Estaba viendo un combate de lucha libre en una jaula.

—Entrenador —dijo Annabeth—, ¿por qué no va a asegurarse de que todos los  
incendios están apagados?

—Pero si lo acabo de hacer.

—Hazlo de nuevo.

El sátiro se alejó trotando, murmurando cosas. Incluso Hedge no era lo  
suficientemente loco como para desafiar a Annabeth.

Ella se arrodilló junto a Leo. Sus ojos grises eran tan duros como unos  
rodamientos metálicos. Su pelo rubio le caía por sus hombros, pero Leo no la  
encontraba atractiva. No tenía ni idea de dónde venían los estereotipos de las  
rubias tontas. Desde que conoció a Annabeth en el Gran Cañón el último invierno,  
cuando se le acercó con aquella expresión de "Dame a Percy Jackson o muere",  
Leo pensó que las rubias eran más listas y más peligrosas de lo que se piensa  
normalmente.

—Leo —dijo, con calma—, ¿te engañó Octavian de alguna manera? ¿Te tendió  
una trampa o…?

—No —Leo podría haber mentido y haber culpado al estúpido romano, pero no  
quería empeorar la situación—. El chico era un capullo, pero no disparó al  
campamento. Yo lo hice.

El chico nuevo, Frank, frunció el ceño.

—¿A propósito?

—¡No! —Leo entrecerró los ojos—. Bueno, sí… me refiero, no quería hacerlo. Pero  
al mismo tiempo, me sentí como si lo quisiera. Algo me hizo hacerlo. Tuve una  
sensación de frío en mi interior…

—Una sensación de frío…—el tono de Annabeth cambió. Sonaba casi… asustada.

—Sí —dijo Leo—. ¿Por qué?

De debajo de la cubierta, Percy llamó:

—Annabeth, te necesitamos.

Oh, dioses, pensó Leo. Por favor que Jason esté bien.  
En cuando llegaron a bordo, Piper se había llevado a Jason al interior. El corte en  
su frente tenía muy mala pinta. Leo conocía a Jason más que nadie en el  
Campamento Mestizo. Era su mejor amigo. Si Jason no sobrevivía…

—Estará bien —la expresión de Annabeth se suavizó—. Frank, ahora vuelvo.  
Vigila a Leo, por favor.

Frank asintió.

Si era posible que Leo se sintiera peor, lo consiguió. Ahora Annabeth confiaba en  
un semidiós romano que había conocido hacía tres segundos más que en Leo.

Una vez se hubo ido, Leo y Frank se miraron el uno al otro. El tipo grande parecía  
extraño en su toga hecha son sábanas, con su jersey con capucha y sus tejanos, y  
su arco y su carcaj de la armería del barco colgando de su hombro. Leo recordó  
cuando conoció a las cazadoras de Artemisa, un grupo de ágiles y monas  
jovencitas con ropas plateadas, todas armadas con arcos. Se imaginó a Frank  
correteando por ahí con ellas. La idea era tan ridícula, que casi le hizo sentirse  
mejor.

—Así que…—dijo Frank—, ¿no te llamas Sammy?

Leo frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

—Nada —dijo Frank, rápidamente—. Yo solo… nada. Sobre lo de bombardear el  
campamento… Octavian podría estar detrás de ello, digamos, mágicamente o  
algo. No quería que los romanos nos lleváramos bien con vosotros, chicos.

Leo quería creer aquello. Le agradecía a aquél chico que no le odiara. Pero sabía  
que no había sido Octavian. Leo había caminado hasta la ballesta y había  
comenzado a disparar. Necesitaba hacer algo productivo. Sus manos necesitaban  
trabajar.

—Mira —dijo—, tendría que hablar con Festus y tener un informe de daños. ¿Te  
importaría…?

Frank le ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Quién es Festus?

—Mi amigo —dijo Leo—. Y tampoco se llama Sammy, por si te lo preguntabas.  
Vamos. Te lo presentaré.

Afortunadamente el dragón de bronce no estaba dañado. Bueno, a parte del hecho  
de que el último invierno había perdido todo menos su cabeza, pero Leo no  
contaba eso.

Cuando llegaron a la proa del barco, el mástil de proa se giró ciento ochenta  
grados para mirarles. Frank gritó y retrocedió.

—¡Está vivo! —dijo.

Leo se habría reído si no se encontrara tan mal.  
—Sí. Frank, este es Festus. Solía ser un dragón de bronce completo, pero tuvimos  
un accidente.

—Tú tienes un montón de accidentes —notó Frank.

—Bueno, algunos no podemos convertirnos en dragones, por lo que tuve que  
construirme el mío propio —Leo levantó las cejas y miró a Frank—. De todas  
maneras, le reviví en forma de mascarón de proa. Es como el punto de contacto  
con el barco. ¿Cómo van las cosas, Festus?

Festus bufó humo e hizo una serie de sonidos chirriantes y crujidos. Durante los  
últimos meses, Leo había aprendido a interpretar el lenguaje de las máquinas.  
Otros semidioses podían entender latín o griego. Leo podía hablar Crac y Clang.

—Uf —dijo Leo—. Podría ser peor, pero el casco está dañado en varios lugares.  
Los remos aéreos tienen que ser reparados antes de poder ir a toda velocidad.  
Necesitamos materiales de reparación: bronce celestial, brea, cal…

—¿Para qué necesitas sal?

—Tío, cal. Carbonato de calcio, usado en el cemento y en un montón de… Ah,  
bueno, da igual. La cosa es, que el barco no va a ir muy lejos si no podemos  
repararlo.

Festus hizo otro sonido metálico que Leo no reconoció. Sonaba como Ey-Zel.

—Ah, Hazel —descrifró—. Esa es la chica del pelo rizado, ¿verdad?

Frank tragó saliva.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, está bien —dijo Leo—. Según Festus, su caballo corre por debajo de  
nosotros. Nos sigue.

—Tenemos que aterrizar, entonces —dijo Frank.

Leo le estudió.

—¿Ella es tu novia?

Frank se mordió el labio.

—Sí.

—No suenas seguro.

—Sí. Sí, definitivamente. Estoy seguro.

Leo levantó las manos.

—Vale, de acuerdo. El problema es que nosotros sólo podemos apañar un solo  
aterrizaje. La forma en la que están el casco y los remos, no seremos capaces de  
despegar de nuevo hasta que lo hayamos reparado, así que tendremos que  
asegurarnos de que aterricemos en algún lugar con las herramientas adecuadas.  
Frank se rascó la cabeza.  
—¿De dónde obtienes el bronce celestial? No puedes ir a cualquier tienda y  
pedirlo.

—Festus, haz un escaneo.

—¿Puede escanear en busca de bronce mágico? —se maravilló Frank—. ¿Hay  
algo que no pueda hacer?

Leo pensó: Deberías haberle visto cuando tenía el cuerpo entero. Pero no dijo  
nada. Era demasiado doloroso, recordar la forma en la que Festus era antes.

Leo se asomó por encima de la proa del barco. El valle de Central California  
pasaba por debajo de ellos. Leo no tenía muchas esperanzas de que encontraran  
lo que necesitaban en un solo lugar, pero tenían que intentarlo. Leo también quería  
alejarse todo lo posible de Nueva Roma. El Argo II podía cubrir varias distancias  
en poco tiempo, gracias a su motor mágico, pero Leo se preguntó si los romanos  
tendrían otros métodos de viaje mágico.

Detrás de él, las escaleras crujieron. Percy y Annabeth subieron, con caras de  
desaliento. El corazón de Leo le dio un vuelco.

—¿Jason está…?

—Estás descansando —dijo Annabeth—. Piper sigue vigilándole, pero debería de  
estar bien.

Percy le lanzó una mirada severa.

—Annabeth dice que tú disparaste la ballesta.

—Tío, yo… no entiendo cómo sucedió. Lo siento mucho…

—¿LO SIENTES? —gruñó Percy.

Annabeth puso una mano sobre el pecho de su novio.

—Lo averiguaremos más adelante. Ahora mismo, tenemos que reagruparnos y  
hacer un plan. ¿Cuál es la situación del barco?

Las piernas de Leo le temblaron. La forma en la que Percy le había mirado le hizo  
sentir de la misma manera que cuando Jason convocaba relámpagos. La piel de  
Leo se puso de punta, y todos los instintos de su cuerpo gritaban: ¡ESQUIVA!

Le habló a Annabeth sobre los daños y las cosas que necesitaban. Al menos se  
sintió mejor hablando sobre algo reparable. Se estaba lamentando de la escasez  
de bronce celestial cuando Festus comenzó a zumbar y crujir.

—Perfecto —suspiró Leo, aliviado.

—¿Qué es perfecto? —dijo Annabeth—. Nos vendría bastante bien algo perfecto  
ahora mismo.

Leo consiguió sonreír.

—Todo lo que necesitamos en un único lugar. Frank, ¿por qué no te conviertes en  
un pájaro o algo? Baja volando y dile a tu novia que nos encontraremos en el gran  
Lago Salado de Utah.  
Una vez llegaron allí, no fue un aterrizaje cómodo. Con los remos dañados y el  
trinquete roto, Leo pudo controlar un descenso a duras penas. Los otros se  
aseguraron en el interior de cubierta, excepto por el entrenador Hedge, que insistió  
en colgarse del pasamanos, gritando:

—¡VAMOS! ¡DÁNOSLO TODO, LAGO!

Leo estuvo de pie en popa, solo en el timón, y apuntó tan bien como pudo.  
Festus chirrió y zumbó señales de advertencia, que eran comunicadas por un  
interfono al puesto de mando.

—Lo sé, lo sé —decía Leo, apretando sus dientes.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para apreciar el paisaje. Al sudeste, una ciudad se  
acurrucaba en la falta de una sierra, bañada de azul y morado con las luces del  
atardecer. Un paisaje de un llano desértico se extendía hacia el sud. Directamente  
debajo de ellos el gran Lago Salado brillaba como una lámina de aluminio, con la  
línea de la costa bañada de pantanos de sal blanca que a Leo le recordaban las  
fotos aéreas de Marte.

—¡Espere, entrenador! —gritó—. ¡Eso va a doler!

—¡Yo nací para el dolor!

¡BUM! Una oleada de agua salada bañó la proa, empapando al entrenador. El  
Argo II escoró peligrosamente hacia estribor, entonces se irguió él solo y atracó en  
la superficie del lago. La maquinaria zumbaba mientras las hojas aéreas que  
seguían funcionando cambiaban al modo náutico.

Tres bancos de remos robóticos se introdujeron en el agua y comenzaron a llevarle  
hacia adelante.

—Buen trabajo, Festus —dijo Leo—. Llévanos hacia la costa sud.

—¡Sí! —el entrenador Hedge agitaba sus puños en el aire. Estaba empapado de  
cuernos a pezuñas, pero sonreía como una cabra loca.

—¡Hazlo de nuevo!

—Eh… quizá después —dijo Leo—. Mantente en cubierta, ¿vale? Puedes vigilar,  
en caso de que, ya sabes, el lago decida atacarnos o algo.

—Pues claro —prometió Hedge.

Leo hizo sonar la campana de "Todo seguro" y fue hacia las escaleras. Antes de  
que llegara, un sonido de clop, clop, clop golpeó el casco. Un semental moreno  
apareció en cubierta con Hazel Levesque a su espalda.

—¿Cómo…? —la pregunta murió en la garganta de Leo—. ¡Estamos en medio del  
lago! ¿Esta cosa puede volar?

El caballo relinchó, furioso.

—Arión no puede volar —dijo Hazel—. Pero puede correr a través de casi  
cualquier cosa. Agua, superficies verticales, pequeñas montañas, nada de eso le  
importa.  
—Oh.

Hazel le miraba, extrañada, igual que durante el festival en el foro, como si  
estuviera buscando algo en su cara. Estuvo a punto de preguntar si se habían  
conocido antes, pero estaba seguro de que no. Se acordaría de una chica que le  
prestaba tanta atención. Eso no sucedía demasiado.

Es la novia de Frank, se recordó a sí mismo.

Frank seguía abajo, pero Leo deseó que el grandullón subiera a cubierta. La forma  
en la que Hazel estudiaba la cara de Leo le hacía sentirse incómodo.

El entrenador Hedge se acercó con el bate de beisbol alzado, mirando al caballo  
mágico de manera sospechosa.

—Valdez, ¿esto cuenta como invasión?

—¡No! —dijo Leo—. Eh, Hazel, será mejor que vengas conmigo. He construido un  
establo bajo cubierta, si Arión quiere…

—El es un espíritu libre —Hazel desató la silla de montar—. Pastará alrededor del  
lago hasta que le llame. Pero quiero ver el barco. Guíame.

El Argo II estaba diseñado igual que un antiguo trirreme, lo único que era el doble  
de grande. La primera cubierta tenía un pasillo central con camarotes para la  
tripulación a cada lado. En un trirreme normal, la mayor parte del espacio habría  
sido ocupada por tres hileras de barcos para unos cuantos cientos de tipos  
sudorosos que harían el trabajo manual, pero los remos de Leo eran autómatas y  
retractables, por lo que ocupaban muy poco espacio dentro del casco. El poder del  
barco venía de la sala de máquinas en la segunda cubierta, en la que también  
había el almacén, los establos y la enfermería.

Leo la guió por la escalera principal. Había construido el barco con ocho  
camarotes, siete para los semidioses de la profecía, y una habitación para el  
entrenador Hedge (en serio, ¿de verdad que Quirón le consideraba un responsable  
adulto?). En popa, había una sala de estar, que era donde iba Leo.

De camino, pasaron por la habitación de Jason. La puerta estaba abierta. Piper  
estaba sentada junto a la litera, sujetando la mano de Jason mientras él roncaba  
con una bolsa de hielo en su frente.

Piper miró a Leo. Puso un dedo en sus labios para pedir silencio, pero no parecía  
enfadada. Eso era algo. Leo intentó ocultar su culpa y siguieron caminando.  
Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, se encontraron con los demás: Percy,  
Annabeth y Frank, sentados y desalentados alrededor de la mesa.

Leo había hecho la sala lo más acogedora posible, ya que supuso que pasarían  
mucho tiempo allí. El armario estaba lleno de tazas y platos mágicos del  
Campamento Mestizo, que se llenarían con cualquier comida o bebida que  
pidieras. Había también un cofre de hielo mágico con latas de refresco, perfecto  
para hacer picnics en la costa. Las sillas eran acolchadas y reclinables con masaje  
de dedos, cascos instalados, y una espada y sujeta-bebidas para todos las  
necesidades de todo el semidiós que se sentara en ella. No habían ventanas, pero  
las paredes estaban encantadas para mostrar imágenes a tiempo real del  
Campamento Mestizo: la playa, el bosque, los campos de fresas, a pesar de que  
ahora Leo se preguntaba si esto traería morriña más que alegría a la gente. Percy tenía la mirada perdida en un atardecer con la colina Mestiza en él, donde el  
vellocino de oro brillaba en las ramas del alto pino en lo alto de la colina.

—Así que hemos aterrizado —dijo Percy—. ¿Ahora qué?

Frank tensó la cuerda de su arco.

—¿Descubrir qué quería decir la profecía? Me refiero… era una profecía lo que  
Ella dijo, ¿vale? Del libro de la Sibila.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Leo.

Frank explicó cómo su amiga harpía era buena memorizando libros. En algún  
punto del pasado, había leído una colección de profecías antiguas que se supone  
que se destruyeron con la caída de Roma.

—Es por eso por lo que no se lo dijisteis a los romanos—supuso Leo—. No queréis  
que la capturen.

Percy siguió mirando la imagen de la colina Mestiza.

—Ella es sensible. Era una captiva cuando la encontramos. Yo sólo no quise  
que…—apretó el puño—. Eso no importa ahora. Le he enviado un mensaje Iris a  
Tyson y le he dicho que lleve a Ella al Campamento Mestizo. Estarán seguros allí.  
Leo dudó de que si alguno de ellos estuvieran seguros, ahora que había  
enardecido un campamento de romanos cabreados además de ya tener bastantes  
problemas con Gea y los gigantes, pero se quedó callado.  
Annabeth cruzó sus dedos.

—Dejadme pensar acerca de la profecía… pero ahora mismo tenemos más  
problemas inmediatos. Tenemos que arreglar el barco, Leo, ¿qué necesitamos?

—Lo más fácil es la brea —Leo se alegró de cambiar el tema de la conversación—  
Podemos obtenerlo en la ciudad, en una tienda de suministros o algún lugar  
parecido. Además, necesitamos bronce celestial y cal. Según Festus, podemos  
encontrar ambos en esa isla en el lago, al oeste de aquí.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa —advirtió Hazel—. Conozco a Octavian y sé que nos  
está buscando con sus augurios. Los romanos enviarán una legión detrás de  
nosotros. Es cuestión de honor.

Leo se sintió observado por todos.

—Chicos… no sé qué ha pasado. De verdad, yo…

Annabeth levantó su mano.

—Hemos estado hablando. Estamos de acuerdo en que no has podido ser tú, Leo.  
Esa sensación fría de la que hablaste… Yo también la he sentido. Debe de haber  
sido algún tipo de magia, o bien Octavian o Gea o alguno de sus subalternos. Pero  
hasta que entendamos lo que ha pasado…

Frank resopló.

—¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no volverá a pasar?  
Los dedos de Leo se calentaron de tal manera que parecía que estuvieran  
manipulando fuego. Uno de sus poderes como hijo de Hefesto era que podía  
controlar el fuego a su voluntad; pero tenía que tener cuidado de no hacerlo por  
accidente, especialmente en un barco lleno de explosivos y artefactos inflamables.

—Estoy bien —insistió, a pesar de que deseó estar seguro—. Quizá podamos usar  
el truco del compañero. Nadie va solo a ninguna parte. Podemos dejar a Piper y al  
entrenador Hedge a bordo con Jason. Y enviamos un equipo a la ciudad a por  
brea. Otro equipo puede ir a por el bronce y la cal.

—¿Separarnos? —dijo Percy—. Eso suena realmente mal.

—Iremos rápido —dijo Hazel—. Además, hay una razón por la que las misiones  
están normalmente limitadas a tres semidioses, ¿verdad?

Annabeth alzó las cejas, como si estuviera revaluando los méritos de Hazel.

—Tienes razón. Por la misma razón por la que necesitamos el Argo II… en el  
exterior del campamento, siete semidioses en un mismo lugar atraerían  
demasiado la atención de los monstruos. El barco está diseñado para ocultarnos y  
protegernos. Deberíamos bastante seguros a bordo; pero si vamos de excursión,  
no deberíamos viajar en grupos más grandes que tres personas. No tiene sentido  
que alertemos a más subalternos de Gea de los que sea necesario.

Percy seguía sin parecer feliz con ello, pero agarró la mano de Annabeth.

—Tú mientras seas mi compañera, estaré bien.

Hazel sonrió.

—Oh, eso es fácil. Frank, has estado increíble, al convertirte en un dragón.  
¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo y llevar volando a Annabeth y a Percy hacia la ciudad a  
por la brea?

Frank abrió su boca como si quisiera protestar.

—Su…supongo. ¿Pero qué hay de ti?

—Yo montaré a Arión junto a Sa… con Leo —daba golpecitos en el mango de su  
espada, lo que le hacía sentir incómodo a Leo. Ella era incluso más nerviosa que  
él—. Conseguiremos el bronce y la cal. Podemos encontrarnos todos aquí cuando  
se haga oscuro.

Frank frunció el ceño. Obviamente, no le gustaba la idea de que Leo fuera con  
Hazel. Por alguna razón, la desaprobación de Frank hizo que Leo quisiera ir. Tenía  
que demostrar que merecía la pena confiar en él. No iba a comenzar a disparar  
ballestas al azar de nuevo.

—Leo —dijo Annabeth—, si conseguimos los suministros, ¿cuánto tardaremos en  
reparar al barco?

—Con suerte, un par de horas.

—De acuerdo —decidió—. Nos encontraremos de nuevo lo antes posible, pero  
manteneos a salvo. A ver si podemos usar esa suerte. Aunque eso no significa que  
las tengamos todas de nuestro lado.


	6. Chapter 6

CABALGAR ARIÓN FUE LO MEJOR que le había pasado a Leo en todo el día,  
algo que no era demasiado, ya que su día había sido horrible. Las pezuñas del  
caballo convertían la superficie del lago en niebla salada. Leo puso su mano sobre  
el costado del caballo y sintió los músculos trabajando como una máquina bien  
engrasada. Por primera vez, entendió por qué los motores de los coches se  
medían por caballos. Arión era un Maserati de cuatro patas.

Delante de ellos había una isla, una línea de arena tan blanca, que podría haber  
sido una tabla de pura sal. Detrás se alzaba una expansión de dunas de hierba y  
rocas erosionadas.

Leo estaba sentado detrás de Hazel, un brazo alrededor de su cintura. El contacto  
le hacía sentir un poco incómodo, pero era la única forma de mantenerse a bordo  
(o lo que fuera que lo llamaran encima de un caballo).

Antes de que se fuera, Percy le había apartado para contarle la historia de Hazel.  
Percy hizo que sonara como si le estuviera haciendo un favor a Leo, pero entre  
líneas pudo leer "Si le haces algo a mi amiga, te daré de comer personalmente a  
un gigantesco tiburón blanco".

Según Percy, Hazel era hija de Plutón. Había muerto en 1940 y había sido  
devuelta a la vida hacía unos meses. Leo encontró aquello difícil de creer. Hazel  
parecía tan cálida y bastante viva, no como los fantasmas o otras formas revividas  
con las que había tratado.

También parecía ser buena con la gente, no como Leo, que se sentía más cómodo  
con las máquinas. ¿Pero seres vivos, como caballos y chicas? No tenía idea de  
cómo hacerlos funcionar.

Hazel también era la novia de Frank, así que Leo debía mantener distancias. Aún  
así, su pelo olía tan bien, y cabalgar con ella le hacía acelerar su corazón contra su  
voluntad. Tenía que ser la velocidad del caballo.

Arión irrumpió en la playa. Pisó fuertemente sus pezuñas y relinchó, triunfante,  
como el entrenador Hedge gritando en un campo de batalla. Hazel y Leo  
desmontaron y Arión piafó la arena.  
—Necesita comer —explicó Hazel—. Le gusta el oro, pero…

—¿Oro? —preguntó Leo.

—Se contentará con la hierba. Vamos, Arión. Gracias por el viaje. Ya te llamaré.

Y así, el caballo se fue, nada más que una estela de humo por el lago.

—Un caballo rápido —dijo Leo—, y caro de alimentar.

—No demasiado —dijo Hazel—. Se me da bien el oro.

Leo alzó las cejas.

—¿Cómo puede dársete bien el oro? Por favor dime que no estás emparentada  
con el Rey Midas. No me gusta ese tipo.

Hazel apretó sus labios, como si se arrepintiera de sacar el tema.

—No importa.

Eso le hizo sentir más curiosidad a Leo, pero decidió que sería mejor no  
presionarla. Se arrodilló y agarró con la mano un puñado de arena blanca.

—Bueno, un problema arreglado, de cualquier manera. Esto es cal.

Hazel frunció el ceño.

—¿La playa entera?

—Sí. ¿Ves? Los granos son perfectamente redondos. No es realmente arena. Es  
carbonato de calcio —Leo sacó una bolsita de plástico de su cinturón de  
herramientas y cavó su mano en la cal.

De repente se quedó muy quieto. Recordó todas las veces que la diosa de la tierra  
Gea se le había aparecido en el suelo: su cara durmiente hecha de polvo o arena o  
tierra. Le encantaba provocarle. Se la imaginó con los ojos cerrados y su sonrisa  
durmiente arremolinándose en el calcio.

"Aléjate, pequeño héroe" dijo Gea. "Sin ti, el barco no puede repararse".

—¿Leo? —preguntó Hazel—. ¿Estás bien?

Respiró entrecortadamente. Gea no estaba allí. Comenzaba a imaginarse cosas.

—Sí —dijo—. Estoy bien.

Comenzó a llenar la bolsa. Hazel se arrodilló a su lado y le ayudó.

—Deberíamos haber traído un cubo y unas palas.

La idea le alegró a Leo. Incluso sonrió.

—Podríamos haber hecho un castillo de arena.

—Un castillo de cal.  
Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo demasiado largo.

Hazel apartó la mirada.

—Te pareces mucho a…

—¿Sammy? —supuso Leo.

Se cayó de espaldas.

—¿Lo sabes?

—No tengo ni idea de quién es Sammy. Pero Frank me preguntó si estaba seguro  
de que ese era mi nombre.

—¿Y no lo es?

—¡No! ¡Caray!

—¿No tienes ningún hermano gemelo…?—se detuvo Hazel—. ¿Tu familia es  
Nueva Orleans?

—No. Houston. ¿Por qué? ¿Sammy es un chico al que conocías?

—Yo… no es nada. Te pareces mucho a él.

Leo supo que ella estaba aún más avergonzada. Pero si Hazel era una chica del  
pasado, eso significaba que Sammy también era de 1940. Y si eso fuera cierto,  
¿cómo podía Frank saber del chico? ¿Y por qué Hazel podría creer que él era  
Sammy, todas esas décadas después?

Acabaron de llenar la bolsa en silencio. Leo la metió en su cinturón de  
herramientas y la bolsa se desvaneció, sin peso, sin volumen, sin ocupar espacio,  
a pesar de que Leo sabía que estaría ahí en cuanto él alargara el brazo. Todo lo  
que pudiera caber en sus bolsillos, Leo lo guardaría en ellos. Le encantaba aquél  
cinturón. Deseó que sus bolsillos fueran más grandes para que pudiera caber una  
sierra eléctrica o quizá un bazooka.

Se puso de pie y oteó la isla, dunas de color blanco, parterres de hierba, rocas con  
sal incrustada como si fuera hielo.

—Festus ha dicho que había bronce celestial por aquí cerca, pero no estoy seguro  
de dónde…

—Por ahí —Hazel señaló a la playa—. A unos cien metros.

—¿Cómo has…?

—Metales preciosos —dijo Hazel—. Es algo de Plutón.

Leo recordó lo que le había dicho sobre que se le daba bien el oro.

—Un talento útil. Tú la llevas, señorita Detector de Metales.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse. El cielo se convirtió en una extraña mezcla de  
morado y amarillo. En otro momento, Leo habría disfrutado de un paseo por la playa con una chica guapa, pero cuanto más caminaban, Leo se volvía más tenso.  
Finalmente Hazel se giró hacia el interior de la isla.

—¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? —preguntó.

—Estamos cerca —le prometió ella—. Vamos.

Por encima de las dunas, vieron a la mujer.

Estaba sentada en una roca en medio de un campo de hierba. Una moto negra y  
metálica estaba aparcada cerca de allí, pero cada una de las ruedas tenía un gran  
triángulo arrancado de las llantas, por lo que parecían Pac-Mans. No era posible  
de que aquella moto fuera conducible en aquellas condiciones.

La mujer tenía el pelo negro y rizado y una cara huesuda. Vestía unos pantalones  
de motorista negros de cuero, unas botas altas de cuero, una chaqueta de cuero  
del color de la sangre, parecía sacada de un videoclip de Michael Jackson.  
Alrededor de sus pies, el suelo estaba lleno de lo que parecían las conchas de  
ostras rotas. Estaba encorvada, sacando nuevas de una bolsa y abriéndolas.  
¿Chupando ostras? Leo no estaba seguro de que hubiera ostras en el Gran Lago  
Salado. No lo creía.

No tuvo ninguna prisa por acercarse a ella. Había tenido malas experiencias con  
mujeres extrañas. Su antigua niñera, la Tía Callida, resultó ser Hera y tenía la  
molesta costumbre de cambiarle los pañales en una chimenea encendida. La diosa  
de la tierra Gea había matado a su madre en el incendio de su taller cuando Leo  
tenía ocho años. La diosa de la nieve Quíone había intentando convertirle en una  
bonita estatua de hielo en Sonoma.

Pero Hazel caminó hacia ella, por lo que no tuvo más opción que seguirla.

Mientras se acercaban, Leo notó algunos detalles molestos. Atado al cinturón de la  
mujer había un látigo doblado. Su chaqueta de cuero rojo tenía un sutil diseño en  
él, ramas rotas de un manzano con pájaros esqueléticos. Las ostras que estaba  
chupando eran en realidad galletas de la fortuna.

Un montón de galletas rotas descansaban por todas partes a su alrededor. Seguía  
sacando nuevas de su bolsa, abriéndolas, y leyendo la fortuna. La mayor parte las  
rechazaba. Unas pocas la hacían murmurar, enfadada. Repasaba las letras sobre  
la tira de papel como si intentara emborronarla, entonces repararía la galleta  
mágicamente y las dejaba en una cesta cercana.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Leo antes de que pudiera detenerse.

La mujer levantó la cara. Los pulmones de Leo se llenaron tan rápidamente, que  
creyó que iban a explotar.

—¿Tía Rosa? —preguntó.

No tenía sentido, pero aquella mujer parecía su tía. Tenía la misma nariz ancha  
con un lunar a un lado, la misma expresión de asco y los ojos oscuros. Pero no  
podía ser Rosa. Nunca vestiría ropas como aquellas, y ella seguía allí en Houston,  
por lo que sabía Leo. No estaría abriendo galletas de la fortuna en medio del Gran  
Lago Salado de Utah.

—¿Eso es lo que ves? —preguntó la mujer—. Interesante. ¿Y tú, Hazel, querida?  
—¿Cómo has…? —Hazel retrocedió, alarmada—. Tú… tú pareces la señorita  
Leer.  
Mi profesora de tercero. Te odiaba.

La mujer se rió socarronamente.

—Excelente. ¿Tienes resentimiento con ella, eh? ¿Te juzgó injustamente?

—Tú, ella me golpeó los dedos contra el escritorio por portarme mal—dijo Hazel—.  
Llamó a mi madre una bruja. Me culpó por todo lo que no hice y… No. Ella tiene  
que estar muerta. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Oh, Leo lo sabe —dijo la mujer—. ¿Cómo te sientes contra la tía Rosa, mijo?

Mijo. Así era como la madre de Leo siempre le había llamado. Después de que su  
madre muriera, Rosa había renegado de Leo. Le había llamado hijo endemoniado.  
Le había culpado del incendio que había matado a su hermana. Rosa había vuelto  
su familia en contra de él y le había abandonado, convirtiéndole en un huérfano  
enclenque de ocho años, a merced de los servicios sociales. Leo había ido de una  
casa de acogida a otra hasta que finalmente encontró un hogar en el Campamento  
Mestizo. Leo no odiaba demasiada gente, pero después de todos aquellos años.  
La cara de la tía Rosa le hacía hervir la sangre lleno de resentimiento.

¿Cómo se sentía él? Quería devolvérselo. Quería venganza.

Sus ojos fueron hasta las llantas de PacMans de la moto. ¿Dónde había visto algo  
parecido antes? Cabaña 16, en el campamento Mestizo, el símbolo encima de la  
puerta era una llanta rota.

—Némesis —dijo—. Eres la diosa de la venganza.

—¿Ves? —la diosa sonrió a Hazel—. Me reconoce.

Némesis abrió otra galletita y arrugó la nariz.

—"Tendrás mucha suerte cuando menos te lo esperes" —leyó—. Eso exactamente  
el tipo de sinsentido que odio. Alguien abre una galletita, y ¡obtienen de repente  
una profecía que les dice que les hará ricos! Todo es culpa de la tramposa de  
Tique. ¡Siempre repartiendo buena suerte a la gente que no se lo merece!

Leo miró al montón de galletitas rotas.

—Eh… ¿no son profecías de verdad? Son galletitas rellenadas en alguna fábrica…

—¡No intentes excusarla! —le espetó Némesis—. Es Tique, que anima a la gente.  
No, no. Yo tengo que contrarrestarla. —Némesis pasó el dedo por el papel y las  
letras se volvieron rojas—. "Morirás dolorosamente cuando más te lo esperes."  
¡Ahora! Mucho mejor.

—¡Eso es terrible! —dijo Hazel—. ¿Si dejas a alguien que lea eso en su galletita  
de la fortuna, se hará realidad?

Némesis sonrió sarcásticamente. Era aterrador, viendo la expresión en la cara de  
la tía Rosa.

—Mi querida Hazel, ¿nunca has deseado cosas terribles a la señorita Leer por  
cómo te trató?  
—¡Eso no significa que quisiera que se hicieran verdad!

—Bah—la diosa selló de nuevo la galletita y se la metió en la cesta—. Para ti,  
Tique es Fortuna, supongo, al ser romana. Igual que los demás, está de capa  
caída. En cambio, ¿yo? No estoy afectada. Me llaman Némesis en ambos lados,  
griego y romano. No cambio, porque la venganza es universal.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Leo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Némesis abrió otra galleta.

—Números de la suerte. ¡Ridículo! ¡Ni siquiera es un pronóstico! —aplastó la  
galletita bajo sus pies—. En cuando a tu pregunta, Leo Valdez, los dioses están en  
un estado terrible. Siempre pasa cuando hay una guerra civil entre vosotros, los  
romanos y los griegos. Los Olímpicos están divididos entre sus dos naturalezas,  
llamados a ambos lados. Eso les hace ser un tanto esquizofrénicos, me temo.  
Dolores de cabeza y desorientación…

—Pero no estamos en guerra —insistió Leo.

—Eh, Leo —Hazel hizo una mueca—. Exceptuando el hecho de que has estado  
bombardeando recientemente parte de Nueva Roma.

Leo se la quedó mirando, preguntándose de qué lado estaba.

—¡No a propósito!

—Lo sé…—dijo Hazel—, pero los romanos no se dan cuenta de ello. Y nos  
perseguirán en busca de represalias.

Némesis se rió socarronamente.

—Leo, escucha a la chica. Se acerca la guerra. Gea nos ha llevado a ello, con tu  
ayuda. ¿Y a que no adivinas a quién culpan los dioses?

La boca de Leo sabía a carbonato de calcio.

—A mí.

La diosa rió.

—Bueno, no te creas el ombligo del mundo. Tú eres sólo un peón en el tablero,  
Leo Valdez. Me refería al jugador que ha puesto en marcha esta ridícula  
búsqueda, juntando a los griegos y a los romanos. Los dioses culpan a Hera, o  
Juno, cómo queráis. La reina de los cielos ha huido del Olimpo para escapar de la  
ira de su familia. ¡No esperéis mucha más ayuda de vuestra patrona!

A Leo le dolía la cabeza. Tenía sentimientos cruzados por Hera. Había estado de  
por medio en su vida desde que era un bebé, moldeando para servir su destino en  
aquella gran profecía, pero al menos había estado de su lado, más o menos. Si  
ahora estaba fuera de juego…

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué? ¡Para ofreceros mi ayuda! —Némesis sonrió maliciosamente.  
Leo miró a Hazel. Parecía como si le acabaran de ofrecer una serpiente gratis.

—Tu ayuda —dijo Leo.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo la diosa—. Me encanta hacer caer a los orgullosos y a los  
poderosos, y no hay nadie que se lo merezca más que Gea y sus gigantes. Aún  
así, debo advertiros que no sufriré de éxito desmerecido. La buena suerte es una  
farsa. La rueda de la fortuna es un esquema de Ponzi. El éxito verdadero requiere  
de sacrificio.

—¿Sacrificio? —la voz de Hazel era dura—. He perdido a mi madre. He muerto y  
he vuelto a la vida. Ahora mi hermano está desaparecido. ¿No es suficiente  
sacrificio para ti?

Leo se sintió identificado. Quería gritar que también había perdido a su madre. Su  
vida entera había sido una miseria detrás de otra. Había perdido a su dragón;  
Festus. Casi se había matado a sí mismo intentando construir el Argo II. Ahora  
había bombardeado medio campamento romano, iniciando una guerra y quizá  
hubiera perdido la confianza de sus amigos.

—Ahora mismo —dijo, intentando controlar su enfado—, todo lo que quiero es  
bronce celestial.

—Oh, eso es simple —dijo Némesis—. Está pasada esa duna. Lo encontrarás  
junto a los corazoncitos.

—Espera —dijo Hazel—. ¿Qué corazoncitos?

Némesis se introdujo una galleta en la boca y se la tragó, con el papel y todo.

—Ya veréis. Quizá os enseñen una lección, Hazel Levesque. La mayor parte de  
los héroes no pueden escapar a su naturaleza, aunque les hayan dado una  
segunda oportunidad—sonrió—. Y en cuanto a tu hermano Nico, no tienes  
demasiado tiempo. Veamos… ¿Hoy es 25 de junio? Sí, además de hoy, seis días  
más. Entonces morirá, junto con toda la ciudad de Roma.

Los ojos de Hazel se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?

—Y en cuanto a ti, hijo del fuego —se giró a Leo—. Tu peor adversidad está por  
venir. Siempre serás un extraño, la séptima rueda. No encontrarás un lugar entre  
tus hermanos. Muy pronto, te enfrentarás a un problema que no podrás resolver, a  
pesar de que te podría ayudar… por un módico precio.

Leo olió a humo. Se dio cuenta de que sus dedos estaban en llamas, y Hazel le  
miraba, alarmada.

Se introdujo la mano en el bolsillo para extinguir las llamas.

—Me gusta resolver mis propios problemas.

—Muy bien —Némesis se limpió las migajas de las galletas de su chaqueta.  
—Pero… ¿de qué tipo de precio estaríamos hablando?

La diosa se encogió de hombros.  
—Uno de mis hijos cambió un ojo por la habilidad de marcar la diferencia en el  
mundo.

El estómago de Leo se revolvió.

—¿Quieres… un ojo?

—En tu caso, quizá sea mejor otro tipo de sacrificio. Pero algo igual de doloroso.  
Aquí. —le pasó una galleta de la fortuna sin romper—. Si necesitas una respuesta,  
rompe esto. Resolverá tu problema.

La mano de Leo le temblaba mientras cogía la galleta.

—¿Qué problema?

—Lo sabrás a su debido momento.

—No, gracias —dijo Leo, firmemente. Pero su mano, parecía tener vida propia,  
porque metió la galleta en su cinturón de herramientas.

Némesis cogió otra galleta de su bolsa y la abrió.

—"Tendrás que reconsiderar tus elecciones próximamente". Oh, me gusta esta. No  
hacen falta que cambie nada.

Volvió a sellar la galleta y la lanzó a la cesta.

—Muy pocos dioses os podrán ayudar en esta búsqueda. La mayoría están  
incapacitados, y su confusión sólo irá a peor. Una cosa podrá traer unidad al  
Olimpo de nuevo, un viejo error finalmente vengado. Ah, de hecho, eso sería  
maravilloso, ¡las balanzas finalmente equilibradas! Pero eso no sucederá a no ser  
que aceptes mi ayuda.

—Supongo que no nos dirás de qué estás hablando —murmuró Hazel—. O por  
qué mi hermano Nico tiene seis días de vida. O porqué Roma va a ser destruida.

Némesis se rió. Se levantó y se colgó la bolsa de galletitas sobre el hombro.

—Oh, está todo encadenado, Hazel Levesque. Y en cuanto a mi oferta, Leo  
Valdez, piénsatelo. Eres un buen chico y trabajado. Podríamos hacer negocios.  
Pero os he entretenido demasiado. Deberías ir a ver el estanque reflectante antes  
de que se vaya la luz. Mi pobre chico maldito se vuelve… nervioso cuando se hace  
de noche.

A Leo no le gustó cómo sonaba aquello, pero la diosa se subió a su moto.  
Aparentemente, era conducible, a pesar de aquellas ruedas con la forma de Pac-  
Man, porque Némesis encendió el motor y desapareció en una humareda oscura.  
Hazel se agachó. Todas las galletitas y los papeles habían desaparecido excepto  
por una tira de papel. La cogió y la leyó.

—"Te verás a ti misma reflejada, y tendrás razones para estar desesperada".

—Fantástico —dijo Leo—. Vamos a ver qué significa.


	7. Chapter 7

—¿QUIÉN ES TÍA ROSA? —PREGUNTÓ HAZEL.  
Leo no quería hablar sobre ella. Las palabras de Némesis aún seguían resonando  
en sus oídos. Su cinturón de herramientas parecía ser más pesado desde que  
había metido la galleta de la fortuna: algo que era imposible. Sus bolsillos podían  
llevar cualquier cosa sin añadir peso extra. Incluso las cosas más frágiles nunca  
podrían romperse. Aún así, Leo creyó poderla sentir allí, arrastrándole, esperando  
a ser rota.

—Es una historia muy larga —dijo—. Me abandonó después de que mi madre  
muriera y me dio en acogida.

—Lo siento.

—Oh, bueno…—Leo quería cambiar de tema desesperadamente—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué  
ha dicho Némesis sobre tu hermano?

Hazel parpadeó como si le hubiera entrado un poco de sal en los ojos.

—Nico… me encontró en el Inframundo. Me trajo de vuelta al mundo mortal y  
convenció a los romanos del Campamento Júpiter para que me aceptaran. Le  
debo mi segunda oportunidad en la vida. Si Némesis está en lo cierto y Nico está  
en peligro… tengo que ayudarle.

—Claro —dijo Leo, aunque la idea le hacía sentirse incómodo. Dudó que la diosa  
de la venganza diera alguna vez un consejo de todo corazón—. ¿Y qué ha dicho  
Némesis acerca de que tu hermano tiene seis días de vida y que Roma sería  
destruida? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ha querido decir?

—Ninguna —admitió Hazel—. Pero tengo miedo de que…

Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera pensando, decidió no compartirlo. Subió por  
una gran roca para obtener una mejor vista. Leo intentó seguirla y perdió el  
equilibrio. Hazel agarró su mano. Le empujó hacia arriba y se encontraron en lo  
alto de la roca, agarrados por las manos, cara a cara. Los ojos de Hazel brillaban  
como el oro. "El oro es fácil", había dicho. No le parecía así a Leo, no cuando la miraba. Se  
preguntó quién debía ser Sammy. Leo tenía una extraña sospecha de que debería  
saberlo, pero que no podía colocar el nombre. Quienquiera que fuera, tenía suerte  
ya que Hazel se preocupaba por él.

—Eh, gracias —le soltó la mano, pero siguieron estando tan juntos que podía notar  
el calor de su respiración. Definitivamente no parecía una persona muerta.

—Cuando estábamos hablando con Némesis—dijo Hazel, incómoda—, tus  
manos… vi llamas.

—Sí —dijo—. Es un poder de Hefesto. Normalmente puedo mantenerlo bajo  
control.

—Oh —puso una mano protectora en su chaqueta tejana, como si estuviera a  
punto de cantar el himno nacional. Leo tuvo la sensación de que quería apartarse  
de él, pero el pedrusco era demasiado pequeño.

Genial, pensó. Otra persona que cree que soy un friki aterrador.

Él miró por la isla. La costa opuesta estaba a unos cientos de metros de allí. Entre  
ellos y allí habían unas dunas y montones de pedruscos, pero nada que se  
pareciera a un estanque reflectante.

"Siempre serás el extraño" le había dicho Némesis, "la séptima rueda. Nunca  
encontrarás un lugar entre tus hermanos".

También podría haber vertido ácido sulfúrico en sus oídos. Leo no necesitaba que  
nadie le dijera que era el que sobraba. Se había pasado meses solo en el Búnker  
9 en el Campamento Mestizo, trabajando en su barco mientras sus amigos  
entrenaban juntos y compartían comidas y jugaban a capturar la bandera por  
placer. Incluso sus dos mejores amigos, Piper y Jason, a veces le trataban como a  
un extraño. Desde que habían comenzado a salir, su idea de "aprovechar el  
tiempo" no incluía a Leo. Su otro único amigo, el dragón Festus, había quedado  
reducido a un mascarón de proa cuando su disco de control se destruyó en su  
última aventura. Leo no tenía las habilidades técnicas para repararlo.

"La séptima rueda". Leo había oído hablar de una quinta rueda, la sobrante, una  
pieza inútil en un equipo. Supuso que una séptima tenía que ser aún peor.

Creyó que quizá aquella búsqueda podía ser un nuevo inicio para él. Todo su  
trabajo en el Argo II merecería la pena. Tendría seis buenos amigos que le  
admirarían y le apreciarían e irían navegando al atardecer para luchar contra los  
gigantes. Quizá, había esperado Leo, incluso pudiera encontrar una novia.

"Haz los cálculos", se dijo a sí mismo.

Némesis tenía razón. Podría formar parte de un grupo de siete, pero aún así  
seguía solo. Había disparado a los romanos y llevado a sus amigos nada más que  
a problemas. "Nunca encontrarás un lugar entre tus hermanos".

—¿Leo? —le preguntó Hazel, amablemente—. No te tomes en serio lo que  
Némesis ha dicho.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Y si es verdad? —Es la diosa de la venganza —le recordó Hazel—. Quizá está de nuestro lado,  
quizá no; pero ella existe para extender el resentimiento.

Leo deseó poderse deshacer de los sentimientos así de fácil, pero no podía. Aún  
así, no era culpa de Hazel.

—Deberíamos ir —dijo—. Me pregunto qué quiso decir Némesis acerca de acabar  
antes del anochecer.

Hazel miró al sol, que estaba poniéndose por el horizonte.

—Y quién es el chico maldito que ella ha mencionado.

Debajo de ellos, una voz dijo:

—Chico maldito que ella ha mencionado.

A primera vista, Leo no vio a nadie. Entonces sus ojos se ajustaron. Se dio cuenta  
de que una joven estaba a cinco metros de la base del peñasco. Vestía una túnica  
al estilo griego del mismo color que las rocas. Su pelo ralo estaba entre el marrón,  
el rubio y el gris, por lo que se mezclaba con la hierba seca. No era invisible, pero  
estaba perfectamente camuflada con el entorno mientras se movía. Incluso  
entonces, Leo tuvo problemas para encontrarla. Su cara era bonita, pero no  
recordable. De hecho, cada vez que Leo parpadeaba, no podía recordar cómo era,  
y tenía que concentrarse a encontrarla de nuevo.

—Hola —dijo Hazel—. ¿Quién eres?

—¿Quién eres? —respondió la chica. Su voz sonaba cansada, como si estuviera  
cansada de responder aquella pregunta. Hazel y Leo intercambiaron miradas. Con  
el curro de semidiós, nunca sabías qué te podías encontrar. Cada nueve veces  
sobre diez, no era nada bueno. Una chica ninja camuflada con los tonos de la  
tierra no era algo con lo que Leo quisiera tratar justo entonces.

—¿Tú eres el chico maldito que Némesis mencionó? —preguntó Leo—. Pero tú  
eres una chica.

—Tú eres una chica —dijo la chica.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Leo.

—¿Perdón? —repitió la chica, triste.

—Estás repitiendo…—se detuvo Leo—. Oh. Espera. Hazel, ¿no había algún mito  
sobre una chica que repetía todo…?

—Eco —dijo Hazel.

—Eco —coincidió la chica. La chica se movió, con su vestido cambiando con el  
paisaje. Sus ojos eran del color del agua salada. Leo intentó memorizar sus  
rasgos, pero no pudo.

—No recuerdo el mito —admitió—. ¿Estabas maldita con repetir lo último que  
oías?

—Que oías —dijo Eco.  
—Pobrecita —dijo Hazel—. Si recuerdo bien, ¿te lo hizo una diosa?

—Te lo hizo una diosa —confirmó Eco.

Leo se rascó la cabeza.

—Pero eso fue hace cientos de… Oh. Eres una de las mortales que ha venido de  
vuelta de las Puertas de la Muerte. Estaría bien que dejáramos de encontrarnos  
con gente muerta.

—Gente muerta —dijo Eco, como si le estuviera regañando.

Se dio cuenta de que Hazel tenía la mirada caída.

—Oh, lo siento —murmuró—. No me refería decirlo así.

—Así —Eco señaló hacia la costa opuesta de la isla.

—¿Quieres enseñarnos algo? —preguntó Hazel. Bajó del peñasco y Leo la siguió.  
Incluso estando cerca, Eco era difícil de ver. De hecho, parecía ser más invisible  
cuanto más te la quedabas mirando.

—¿Estás segura de que eres real? —preguntó—. Me refiero, ¿de carne y hueso?

—De carne y hueso —ella le tocó la cara a Leo y le hizo tener un escalofrío. Sus  
dedos eran cálidos.

—Así que… ¿tienes que repetirlo todo? —preguntó.

—Todo.

Leo no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Eso puede ser divertido.

—Divertido —dijo, infelizmente.

—Elefantes azules.

—Elefantes azules.

—Bésame, tonto.

—Tonto.

—¡Eh!

—¡Eh!

—Leo —pidió Hazel—, no te burles de ella.

—No te burles de ella—coincidió Eco.

—Vale, vale —dijo Leo, aunque tuvo que aguantarse las ganas. No todos los días  
te encontrabas con alguien que repitiera todo lo que decías—. Así que, ¿a qué  
estabas señalando? ¿Necesitas nuestra ayuda?  
—Ayuda —coincidió Eco. Les hizo señales para que la siguieran y fueron hacia la  
costa. Leo pudo seguirla por el movimiento de la hierba y el movimiento de su  
vestido mientras cambiaba para confundirse con las rocas.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa —dijo Hazel—. O la perderemos.

Encontraron el problema, si llamas problema a una masa de chicas guapas. Eco  
les llevó hasta una marisma de hierba con la forma de un cráter de meteorito, con  
un pequeño estanque en el centro. Reunidas alrededor del borde del agua había  
unas cuantas docenas de ninfas. Al menos, Leo supuso que debían ser ninfas.  
Como las del Campamento Mestizo, vestían vestidos tenues. Iban descalzas y  
tenían rasgos élficos, y su piel tenía un tinte ligeramente verde.

Leo no entendió qué estaban haciendo, pero estaban reunidas en un único lugar,  
mirando hacia el estanque y pegando saltitos para poder ver mejor. Algunas  
sujetaban móviles con cámaras, intentando hacer una fotografía por encima de las  
cabezas de las demás. Leo nunca había visto a ninfas con teléfonos. Se preguntó  
si estaban buscando a un cadáver. Si fuera así, ¿por qué estaban tan  
emocionadas y se reían tanto?

—¿A qué están mirando? —se preguntó Leo.

—Mirando—suspiró Eco.

—La única forma de saberlo es…—Hazel se encaminó hacia delante y comenzó a  
abrirse paso entre la multitud—. Perdón. Lo siento. Paso, por favor.

—¡Eh! —se quejó una ninfa—. ¡Estábamos aquí primero!

—Sí —dijo otra—. Él no estará interesado en ti.

La segunda ninfa tenía unos gigantescos corazones rojos pintados en sus mejillas.  
Por encima de su vestido, vestía una camiseta que leía: ¡OH DIOS MÍO, AMO A  
N!

—Trabajo de semidioses —dijo Leo, intentando sonar oficiales—. Haced espacio,  
gracias.

Las ninfas gruñeron, pero se apartaron para revelar a un joven arrodillado junto al  
borde del estanque, mirando constantemente el agua.

Leo normalmente no prestaba demasiada atención a la apariencia de los demás  
chicos. Suponía que eso venía de pasar tanto tiempo junto a Jason, alto, rubio,  
musculoso y básicamente todo lo que Leo nunca podría ser. Leo estaba  
acostumbrando a que las chicas no se fijaran en él. Al menos, nunca encontraría a  
una chica que se interesara en él por su físico. Esperó que su personalidad y su  
sentido del humor hicieran eso algún día, aunque aún no habían funcionado.

De cualquier amanera, Leo no pudo ignorar el hecho de que el chico en el  
estanque era un tipo súper apuesto. Tenía la cara cincelada con unos labios y  
unos ojos que estaban entre la belleza femenina y la masculina. El pelo oscuro le  
caía sobre su frente. Debía de tener entre los diecisiete y los veinte, era difícil  
decirlo, pero tenía el cuerpo de un bailarín: brazos largos y gráciles y piernas  
musculosas, una postura perfecta y un aura de tranquilidad. Vestía una camiseta  
lisa y blanca y unos tejanos, con un arco y un carcaj atados a su espalda. Las  
armas, obviamente, no habían sido usadas en mucho tiempo ya que las flechas  
estaban cubiertas de polvo y una araña había tejido su red en lo alto del arco. Mientras Leo se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que la cara del chico era extrañamente  
dorada. Con el atardecer, la luz incidía en un gran pedazo de bronce celestial que  
descansaba en el fondo del estanque, bañando los rasgos de Don Bellezón con un  
brillo suave.

El chico parecía estar fascinado con su reflejo en el metal.

Hazel tragó aire.

—Es guapísimo.

A su alrededor, las ninfas chillaron y aplaudieron, de acuerdo con ella.

—Lo soy —dijo el joven, débilmente, con su mirada fija en el agua—. Soy muy  
guapo.

Una de las ninfas enseñó la pantalla de su iPhone.

—Su último vídeo de Youtube tiene ya un millón de visitas en una hora. ¡Creo que  
yo soy la responsable de la mitad!

Las otras ninfas rieron, tímidamente.

—¿Vídeo de Youtube? —preguntó Leo—. ¿Qué hace en el vídeo ¿Cantar?

—¡No, tonto! —le reprendió la ninfa—. Antes era un príncipe, y un maravilloso  
cazador y todo eso. Pero eso no importa. Ahora él… bueno, ¡mira! —le enseñó a  
Leo el vídeo. Era exactamente lo que estaban viendo en la vida real: el chico  
mirándose a sí mismo en el reflejo del agua.

—¡Está tan bueno! —dijo otra chica. Su camiseta leía: Esposa de Narciso.

—¿Narciso? —preguntó Leo.

—Narciso —coincidió Eco, tristemente.

Leo se había olvidado de que Eco estaba allí. Aparentemente, tampoco ninguna de  
las ninfas la había notado.

—¡Oh, tú no otra vez! —la "Esposa de Narciso" intentó apartar a Eco, pero se  
equivocó y acabó empujando a un montón de ninfas.

—¡Ya tuviste tu oportunidad, Eco! —dijo la ninfa del iPhone—. ¡Te rechazó hace  
cuatro mil años! Ya te debería de haber quedado claro que no eres  
suficientemente buena para él.

—Para él —dijo Eco, amargamente.

—Esperad —Hazel tuvo obvios problemas para poder apartar la vista de aquél  
chico apuesto, pero finalmente pudo—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Eco  
nos ha traído hasta aquí?

Una ninfa puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba sujetando un rotulador permanente y un  
póster doblado de Narciso.

—Eco era una ninfa como nosotras, tiempo atrás, ¡pero era una charlatana! No  
dejaba de cotillear y de bla, bla, bla, todo el rato. —¡Por supuesto! —añadió otra ninfa—. Ya sabéis, ¿quién podría aguantar eso?  
Justo el otro día, le dije a Cleopeia, ¿la que vive en el peñasco a mi lado? Le dije:  
Deja de cotillear o acabarás como Eco. ¡Cleopeia es una bocazas! ¿Has oído lo  
que dijo acerca de la ninfa de las nubes y el sátiro?

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo la ninfa del póster—. Así que, de cualquier manera, como  
castigo por no dejar de hablar, Hera maldijo a Eco para que solo pudiera repetir  
cosas, lo que estuvo bien para nosotras. Pero entonces Eco se enamoró de  
nuestro apuestísimo joven, Narciso, como si él fuera a darse cuenta alguna vez de  
ella.

—¡Ni que fuera alguien! —repitieron una docena de ninfas.

—Ahora tiene la extraña idea de que necesita ser salvado —dijo la "Esposa de  
Narciso" —. Debería largarse.

—Largarse —le respondió Eco.

—Estoy muy contenta de que Narciso esté vivo de nuevo —dijo otra ninfa con un  
vestido gris. Tenía las palabras NARCISO + LAIEA escritas en sus brazos con  
rotulador negro—. ¡Es el mejor! ¡Y está en mi territorio!

—Eh, espera, Laiea —dijo su amiga—. Yo soy la ninfa del estanque. Tú sólo eres  
la ninfa de la piedra.

—Bueno, yo soy la ninfa de la hierba —protestó otra.

—No, obviamente, él está aquí por las flores —dijo otra—. ¡Esas son mías!

La multitud entera comenzó a discutir mientras Narciso miraba el lago,  
ignorándolas.

—¡Esperad! —gritó Leo—. ¡Señoritas, esperad! Tengo que preguntarle algo a  
Narciso.

Lentamente las ninfas se calmaron y volvieron a hacer fotos.

Leo se arrodilló junto al chico apuesto.

—Bueno, Narciso. ¿Qué tal?

—¿Podrías moverte? —le dijo Narciso, distraídamente—. Me estás arruinando la  
vista.

Leo miró el agua. Vio su propio reflejo junto al de Narciso en la superficie del  
bronce sumergido. Leo no quiso quedarse mirando su propio reflejo. Comparado  
con Narciso, parecía un trol subterráneo. Pero no había duda de que el metal era  
bronce celestial, un pedazo circular, de unos dos metros de diámetro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en aquél estanque? Leo no estaba seguro. El bronce  
celestial aparecía en lugares extraños. Había oído que muchas partes venían de  
los talleres de su padre. Hefesto perdía su temperamento cuando sus proyectos no  
funcionaban y lanzaba aquellos pedazos al mundo mortal. Aquella pieza parecía  
haber estado hecha como para ser el escudo de algún dios, pero que no había  
quedado bien moldeada. Si Leo pudiera llevarla al barco, sería bronce suficiente  
como para poder reparar el barco. —Claro, una buena vista —dijo Leo—. Es genial y eso, pero como no lo estás  
usando, ¿te importaría si me llevara este trozo de bronce?

—No —dijo Narciso—. Le amo. Es muy apuesto.

Leo miró para ver si las ninfas estaban riéndose. Aquello tenía que ser una gran  
broma. Pero estaban ovacionándole y asintiendo, estando de acuerdo. Sólo Hazel  
parecía estar consternada. Se rascaba la nariz como si hubiera llegado a la  
conclusión de que Narciso olía peor de lo que parecía.

—Tío —le dijo Leo a Narciso—. ¿Te das cuenta de que te estás viendo a ti mismo  
en el reflejo, verdad?

—Soy tan genial —suspiró Narciso. Alargó una mano hacia el agua, pero  
retrocedió—. No, no puedo hacer ondas. Eso arruina la imagen. Guau… soy tan  
genial.

—Sí —murmuró Leo—. Pero si me llevo el bronce, podrás seguir viéndote en el  
agua. O aquí…—metió su mano en el cinturón y sacó un espejo sencillo del  
tamaño de un monóculo—. Te lo cambio.

Narciso agarró el espejo, a regañadientes y se admiró a sí mismo.

—¿Incluso tú llevas una fotografía mía? No te culpo. Soy precioso. Gracias. —dejó  
el espejo en el suelo y volvió su atención al estanque—. Pero aquí tengo una vista  
mucho mejor. Los colores me pegan, ¿no crees?

—¡Oh, dioses, sí! —gritó una ninfa—. ¡Cásate conmigo, Narciso!

—¡No, a mí! —gritó otra—. ¿Me firmarás el póster?

—¡No, firma mi camiseta!

—¡No, firma mi frente!

—¡No, firma mi…!

—¡BASTA! —espetó Hazel.

—¡Basta! —coincidió Eco.

Leo había perdido de vista a Eco de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba  
arrodillada al otro lado de Narciso, moviendo su mano delante de su cara como si  
intentara romper su concentración. Narciso ni parpadeó.

El club de fans de ninfas intentó apartar a Hazel a empujones, pero sacó su  
espada de caballería y las obligó a retroceder.

—¡Reacciona! —gritó.

—No se fijará en tu espada —se quejó la ninfa del póster.

—No se casará contigo —dijo la chica del iPhone—. ¡Y no os podéis llevar ese  
espejo de bronce! ¡Es lo que le mantiene ahí!

—Todas vosotras sois ridículas —dijo Hazel—. ¡Sólo se quiere a sí mismo! ¿Cómo  
os puede gustar? —Puede gustar —suspiró Eco, mientras seguía moviendo su mano delante de la  
cara del chico.

Las otras suspiraron con ella.

—Estoy tan bueno —dijo Narciso, animado.

—Narciso, escucha —Hazel mantuvo la espada levantada—. Eco nos ha traído  
aquí para ayudarte. ¿Verdad, Eco?

—Eco—dijo Eco.

—¿Quién? —dijo Narciso.

—La única chica que le importa lo que le pase, al parecer—dijo Hazel—. ¿Te  
acuerdas de cuando moriste?

Narciso frunció el ceño.

—Yo… no. Eso no puede ser. Yo soy demasiado importante como para morir.

—Moriste por mirarte a ti mismo —insistió Hazel—. Ahora recuerdo tu historia.  
Némesis fue la diosa que te maldijo, porque rompiste demasiados corazones. Tu  
castigo fue enamorarte de tu propio reflejo.

—Me quiero mucho, mucho—coincidió Narciso.

—Y finalmente moriste —siguió Hazel—. No sé qué versión de la historia es la  
verdadera, si te ahogaste y te convertiste en una flor que flotaba en el agua o…  
Eco, ¿cuál era?

—¿Cuál era? —dijo ella, desesperanzada.

Leo se puso de pie.

—No importa. La cosa es que estás vivo de nuevo, tío. Tienes una segunda  
oportunidad. Es eso lo que nos está diciendo Némesis. Puedes levantarte y llevar  
tu propia vida. Eco está intentando salvarte. O puedes quedarte aquí y seguir  
mirando tu reflejo hasta que mueras de nuevo.

—¡Quédate ahí! —gritaron todas las ninfas.

—¡Cásate conmigo antes de que te mueras! —gritó otra.

Narciso negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo quiero mi reflejo. No te culpo, pero no puedes tenerlo. Me pertenezco.

Hazel suspiró, exasperada. Miró al sol, que estaba poniéndose demasiado rápido.  
Entonces señaló con su espada al borde del cráter.

—Leo, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?

—Excúsanos —le dijo Leo a Narciso—. Eco, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

—Venir con nosotros —confirmó Eco. Las ninfas se reunieron alrededor de Narciso de nuevo y comenzaron a grabar  
nuevos vídeos y a hacer más fotos.

Hazel les guió hasta estar fuera del alcance de oídos ajenos.

—Némesis tenía razón —dijo—. Algunos semidioses no pueden evitar su  
naturaleza. Narciso va a quedarse ahí hasta que muera de nuevo.

—No —dijo Leo.

—No —coincidió Eco.

—Necesitamos ese bronce —dijo Leo—. Si nos lo llevamos, puede que le dé una  
razón a Narciso para reaccionar. Eco podría tener la oportunidad de salvarle.

—La oportunidad de salvarle —dijo Eco, animada.

Hazel clavó su espada en la arena.

—También podremos tener a unas cuantas ninfas bastante enfadadas con  
nosotros —dijo—. Y Narciso puede que siga sabiendo cómo disparar su arco.

Leo se planteó aquello. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse. Némesis había  
mencionado que Narciso se volvía "revoltoso" cuando oscurecía, probablemente  
porque ya no podía ver su reflejo. Leo no quería quedarse por allí lo suficiente  
como para saber a qué se refería la diosa por "revoltoso". Ya había tenido  
experiencias con multitudes de ninfas alocadas y no quería repetir.

—Hazel —dijo—, tu poder con los metales preciosos, ¿puedes únicamente  
detectarlos o también puedes atraerlos hacia a ti?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—A veces puedo atraerlo hacia mí. Nunca lo he intentado con una pieza de bronce  
celestial tan grande. Puede que sea capaz de atraerlo a través de la tierra, pero  
tengo que estar bastante cerca. Me llevaría bastante concentración y no sería  
demasiado rápido.

—Sería demasiado rápido —advirtió Eco.

Leo maldijo. Había esperado poder volver al barco tranquilamente y Hazel podría  
teletransportar el bronce celestial a una distancia segura.

—Está bien —dijo—. Tenemos que intentar algo arriesgado. Hazel, ¿qué te parece  
atraer el bronce celestial desde aquí? Puedes hacerlo hundirse en la arena y  
atraerlo hacia ti haciendo un túnel, entonces lo cogerías y correrías hacia el barco.

—Pero Narciso se está mirando todo el rato —dijo.

—Todo el rato —repitió Eco.

—Ese será mi trabajo —dijo leo, odiando su propio plan justo entonces—. Eco y yo  
seremos la distracción.

—¿Distracción? —preguntó Eco.

—Te lo explicaré —le prometió Leo—. ¿Estás dispuesta?  
—Dispuesta —dijo Eco.

—Genial —dijo Leo—. Ahora, vamos a ver si no morimos.


	8. Chapter 8

LEO SE VOLVIÓ LOCO para hacerse un cambio radical. Sacó del cinturón  
caramelitos de menta y un par de gafas de soldar. Las gafas no eran exactamente  
gafas de sol, pero tendrían que parecerlo. Se subió las mangas de su camiseta.  
Usó una máquina de aceita para engrasarse el pelo. Se metió una llave inglesa en  
su bolsillo trasero (aunque no supo por qué) e hizo que Hazel le dibujara un tatuaje  
en su bíceps con un rotulador: LO MEJOR DE TODO, con una calavera y huesos  
cruzados.

—¿En qué demonios estás pensando? —sonaba bastante nerviosa.

—Intento no pensar —admitió Leo—. Interfiere en mi locura. Concéntrate en atraer  
ese bronce celestial. Eco, ¿estás lista?

—Listo —dijo.

Leo respiró hondo. Marchó pavoneándose hacia el estanque, esperando que  
pareciera increíble y no un amasijo de nervios.

—¡Leo es el más guay! —gritó.

—¡Leo es el más guay! —repitió Eco.

—Sí, nenas, ¡venid a verme!

—¡Venid a verme! —dijo Eco.

—¡Dejad paso al rey!

—¡Al rey!

—¡Narciso es débil!

—¡Débil!

La multitud de ninfas se dispersaron, sorprendidas. Flexionó sus bíceps, a pesar  
de que no tuviera demasiado que flexionar, y enseñó su tatuaje de "LO MEJOR DE TODO". Consiguió la atención de las ninfas, sólo porque estaban atendidas, pero  
Narciso seguía fijo en su propio reflejo.

—¿Sabéis lo feo que es Narciso? —preguntó Leo a la multitud—. Es tan feo, que  
cuando nació su madre creyó que era un centauro inverso, con trasero de caballo  
de cara.

Algunas de las ninfas dieron un grito ahogado. Narciso frunció el ceño, a pesar de  
estaba atento vagamente por un mosquito que le zumbaba alrededor de la cabeza.

—¿Sabéis por qué su arco tiene telarañas? —siguió Leo—. Lo usa para cazar  
chicas, ¡y aún así no tiene ninguna!

Una de las ninfas rió. Las otras rápidamente la hicieron callarse.

Narciso se giró y frunció el ceño mirando a Leo.

—¿Quién eres?

—¡Soy el Gran y Gigantesco Tío Genial, colega! —dijo Leo—. Soy Leo Valdez, el  
supremo malote. ¡Y las chicas adoran a los malotes!

—¡Adoran a los malotes! —dijo Eco, con un chillido convincente.

Leo sacó un bolígrafo y autografió el brazo de una de las ninfas.

—¡Narciso es un perdedor! Es tan débil, que no puede ni doblar un pañuelo de  
seda. Es tan patético, que cuando buscas patético en Wikipedia, sale una foto de  
Narciso, lo único que la foto es tan fea, que nadie la mira.

Narciso alzó sus apuestas cejas. Su cara estaba volviéndose del broncíneo al rojo  
salmón. Por un momento, se había olvidado por completo del estanque y Leo pudo  
ver el pedazo de bronce hundiéndose en la arena.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Narciso—. Soy maravilloso. Todo el  
mundo lo sabe.

—Maravilloso de puro asco —dijo Leo—. Si yo diera tanto asco como tú, me  
ahogaría a mí mismo. Ah, espera que ya lo has hecho.

Entonces otra ninfa rió. Y luego otra. Narciso gruñó, lo que le hizo ser un poco  
menos guapo. Mientras tanto Leo sonrió y meneó sus cejas por dentro de sus  
gafas y movió sus manos, pidiendo un aplauso.

—¡Eso es! —dijo—. ¡El equipo Leo, el mejor!

—¡El equipo Leo, el mejor! —gritó Eco. Se había infiltrado en la multitud de ninfas,  
y como era tan difícil de ver, las ninfas aparentemente creyeron que era una de las  
suyas la que había gritado.

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Soy increíble! —gritó Leo.

—¡Increíble! —gritó Eco.

—Es gracioso —se atrevió una ninfa.

—Y mono, igual que un esqueleto —dijo otra. —¿Esqueleto? —preguntó—. Cariño, yo inventé lo esquelético. Esquelético es lo  
más hoy en día. Y yo soy esquelético. ¿Pero Narciso? Es tan perdedor que ni  
siquiera el Inframundo le quería. No pudo conseguir que esas chicas fantasmas  
salieran con él.

—¡AJ! —dijo una ninfa.

—¡AJ! —dijo Eco, estando de acuerdo.

—¡Basta! —Narciso se levantó—. ¡Esto no es cierto! Esta persona no es,  
obviamente, increíble, así que tiene que… —rebuscó en su cabeza para las  
palabras exactas. Probablemente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había  
hablado sobre algo que no fuera él—. Tiene que estar engañándonos.

Aparentemente Narciso no era estúpido. En su cara apareció la comprensión. Se  
giró hacia el estanque.

—¡El espejo de bronce se ha ido! ¡Mi reflejo! ¡Dadmelo!

—¡Equipo Leo! —gritó una de las ninfas. Pero las otras se giraron hacia Narciso.

—¡Yo soy el guapo! —insistió Narciso—. ¡Ha robado mi espejo y me voy a ir a no  
ser que me lo traiga de vuelta!

Las chicas aguantaron la respiración. Una señaló:

—¡Ahí!

Hazel estaba en lo alto del cráter, corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo mientras  
sujetaba un gran pedazo de bronce.

—¡Tráelo de vuelta! —dijo una ninfa.

Probablemente, en contra de su voluntad, Eco murmuró.

—Tráelo de vuelta.

—¡Sí! —Narciso se descolgó el arco y agarró una flecha de su carcaj polvoroso—.  
La primera que consiga ese bronce, me gustará tanto casi como me gusto a mí  
mismo. ¡Quizá pueda besarla, justo después de besar a mi propio reflejo!

—¡Oh, dioses! —gritaron las ninfas.

—¡Y matad a esos semidioses! —añadió Narciso, sonriendo apuestamente a  
Leo—. ¡No son tan geniales como yo!

Leo podía correr bastante rápido cuando alguien intentaba matarle. Y por  
desgracia, tenía mucha práctica.

Alcanzó a Hazel, algo que era fácil, ya que no había llegado muy allá cargando 23  
kilos de bronce celestial. Cogió un lado del metal y miró hacia atrás. Narciso  
estaba cargando una flecha, pero era tan vieja y tan oxidada que se rompió en  
pedazos.

—¡Oh! —gritó, de forma muy atractiva—. ¡Mi manicura!  
Normalmente las ninfas eran muy rápidas, al menos las del Campamento Mestizo  
lo eran, pero aquellas estaban cargadas con pósters, camisetas y otros productos  
de Narciso. Las ninfas tampoco no eran muy buenas trabajando en equipo.  
Seguían chocándose las unas con las otras, empujándose y pisándose. Eco  
empeoró las cosas entre ellas, empujando y placando todas las que podía.

Aún así, se acercaban rápidamente.

—¡Llama a Arión! —tosió Leo.

—¡Ya lo he hecho! —dijo Hazel.

Corrieron hasta la playa. Llegaron al borde del agua y podían ver el Argo II, pero  
no había forma de llegar hasta allí. Estaba demasiado lejos para nadar, incluso si  
no cargaran con el bronce.

Leo se giró. La multitud se acercaba por encima de las dunas, Narciso en cabeza,  
sujetando su arco como el sable de un general dirigiendo el ejército. Las ninfas  
habían conjurado otro tipo de armas. Algunas agarraban rocas. Otras tenían varas  
de madera pobladas de flores. Y unas ninfas acuáticas tenían pistolas de agua,  
algo que no era demasiado aterrador, pero aún así la mirada de sus ojos era cruel.

—Oh, colega —murmuró Leo, haciendo fuego con su mano libre—. La lucha  
cuerpo a cuerpo no es mi fuerte.

—Agarra el bronce celestial —Hazel alzó su espada—. ¡Ponte detrás de mí!

—¡Ponte detrás de mí! —repitió Eco. La chica camuflada estaba ahora al principio  
de la multitud. Se había detenido delante de Leo y se giró, abriendo sus brazos  
como si quisiera defenderle personalmente.

—¿Eco? —Leo apenas podía hablar porque le faltaba la respiración—. Eres una  
ninfa muy valiente.

—¿Ninfa valiente? —lo repitió en forma de pregunta.

—Estoy orgulloso de tenerte en el equipo Leo—dijo—. Si sobrevivimos a esto,  
deberías olvidarte de Narciso.

—¿Olvidarte de Narciso? —dijo, extrañada.

—Eres demasiado buena para él.

Las ninfas les rodearon en un semicírculo.

—¡Traición! —dijo Narciso—. ¡No me quieren, chicas! ¿Y todas me queréis,  
verdad?

—¡Sí! —las chicas gritaron, excepto una ninfa confusa con un vestido amarillo que  
gritó:

—¡Equipo Leo!

—¡Matadle! —ordenó Narciso.  
Las ninfas se adelantaron, pero la arena delante de ellas explotó. Arión apareció  
de la nada, rodeando la multitud tan rápidamente que creó una tormenta de arena,  
bañando a las ninfas con sal blanca, haciéndoles cerrar los ojos.

—¡Me encanta este caballo! —gritó Leo.

Las ninfas se estremecieron, tosiendo y atragantándose. Narciso se giró, cegado,  
agitando su arco como si intentara golpear una piñata. Hazel se subió a la silla de  
montar, colocó el bronce encima de la espalda del caballo y le ofreció una mano a  
Leo.

—¡No podemos dejar a Eco! —dijo Leo.

—Dejar a Eco —repitió la ninfa.

Sonrió y por primera vez Leo pudo ver claramente su cara. Era muy guapa. Sus  
ojos eran más azules de lo que se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. ¿Cómo  
podía habérsele pasado ese detalle?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Leo—. ¿No creerás que aún puedes salvar a Narciso?

—Salvar a Narciso —dijo, confiada. Y aunque fuera sólo el eco, Leo diría que lo  
había dicho a propósito. Le habían dado una segunda oportunidad en la vida, y  
estaba lista para usarla para salvar al chico al que quería, aunque fuera tarado  
(guapo, eso sí) inútil.

Leo quiso protestar, pero Eco se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla, entonces le empujó  
hacia el caballo, cariñosamente.

—¡Leo, vamos! —le llamó Hazel.

Las otras ninfas comenzaron a recuperarse. Se sacaron la cal de los ojos, que  
ahora brillaban con un color verde llenos de furia. Leo miró a Eco de nuevo, pero  
se había disuelto con el paisaje.

—Sí —dijo, con la garganta seca—. Sí, vale.

Se subió detrás de Hazel. Arión cabalgó por el agua, con las ninfas detrás de ellos  
gritándoles y Narciso gritando:

—¡Traedme de vuelta! ¡Traedme de vuelta!

Mientras Arión corría hacia el Argo II, Leo recordó lo que Némesis le había dicho  
sobre Eco y Narciso: "Quizá te puedan dar una lección".

Leo creyó que había hablado de Narciso, pero ahora supuso que la verdadera  
lección para él era Eco, invisible para sus hermanas, maldita por amar a alguien  
que no sabía que existía. "Una séptima rueda". Intentó sacarse de encima aquel  
pensamiento. Se pegó al bronce como si fuera un escudo.

Estaba centrado en no olvidar nunca el rostro de Eco. Se merecía al menos una  
persona que la hubiera visto y supiera lo buena que era. Leo cerró sus ojos, pero  
el recuerdo de su sonrisa ya se estaba disolviendo.


	9. Chapter 9

PIPER NO QUERÍA USAR LA DAGA. Pero sentada en el camarote de Jason,  
esperando a que se despertara, se sentía sola e inútil.

La cara de Jason era tan pálida, que podría haber estado muerto. Recordó el  
horrible sonido del ladrillo chocando contra su frente, una agresión que había  
tenido lugar sólo porque intentó protegerla de los romanos.

Incluso con néctar y ambrosía que se las habían apañado para darle, Piper no  
podía estar segura de que estaría bien cuando se despertara. ¿Qué pasaba si  
había perdido sus recuerdos de nuevo, pero esta vez, los recuerdos sobre ella?

Eso sería el truco más cruel que los dioses hubieran hecho con ella, y ya habían  
hecho algunos bastante crueles.

Oía a Gleeson Hedge en su habitación, en la puerta de al lado, tarareando una  
canción militar, Bandas y estrellas, ¿quizás? Como la televisión por satélite había  
sido desactivada, el sátiro estaría en la cama de su camarote leyendo consejos en  
la revista Pistolas y municiones. No era una mala carabina, pero era,  
probablemente, la cabra más belicosa que Piper hubiera conocido nunca.

Por supuesto, estaba agradecida con el sátiro. Había ayudado a su padre, el actor  
de cine Tristán McLean, después de que hubiera sido secuestrado por los gigantes  
el invierno pasado. Unas semanas antes, Hedge le había pedido a su novia, Mellie,  
que se encargara de vigilar a McLean en su casa para que pudiera ir con ellos a  
ayudar en la misión.

El entrenador Hedge había intentado hacer que todo aquello de volver al  
Campamento Mestizo era idea suya, pero Piper sospechaba que había más en  
todo aquello. Durante las últimas semanas, siempre que Piper llamaba a casa, su  
padre y Mellie le habían preguntado qué iba mal. Quizá algo en su voz se lo había  
advertido.

Piper no podía hablar de las visiones que había tenido. Eran demasiado molestas.  
Además, su padre había bebido una poción que había borrado todos sus  
recuerdos sobre los semidioses de su memoria. Pero aún así podía saber cuándo  
ella estaba preocupada y estaba bastante segura de que su padre había animado  
al entrenador para que la vigilara. No debería levantar la daga. Sólo le haría sentirse peor.

Finalmente, la tentación fue demasiado. Desenfundó a Katoptris. No parecía  
demasiado especial, sólo una hoja triangular con un mango sin adornar, pero  
perteneció tiempo atrás a Helena de Troya. El nombre de la daga significaba:  
"cristal para mirar".

Piper miró la hoja de bronce. A primera vista, sólo vio a su reflejo. Entonces una  
luz cruzó el metal. Vio una multitud de semidioses romanos reunidos en el foro. El  
chico rubio que se parecía a un espantapájaros, Octavian, estaba hablando a la  
multitud, agitando su puño. Piper no podía oírle, pero el gesto era obvio: ¡Tenemos  
que matar a esos griegos!

Reyna, la pretor, estaba de pie a un lado, con su cara seria sin emoción alguna.  
¿Resentimiento? ¿Enfado? Piper no estaba segura.

Se había preparado para odiar a Reyna, pero no pudo. Durante el festival en el  
foro, Piper había admirado la forma en la que Reyna se callaba sus emociones.  
Reyna había estado midiendo la relación de Piper y Jason desde un principio.  
Como hija de Afrodita, Piper podía saber cosas como aquellas. Aunque Reyna se  
mantuvo educada y bajo control. Puso las necesidades del campamento por  
encima de sus emociones. Les había dado a los griegos una oportunidad justa…  
hasta que el Argo II había comenzado a destruir su ciudad.

Casi la hizo sentir culpable por ser la novia de Jason, a pesar de que aquello era  
una estupidez. Jason nunca había sido el novio de Reyna, no de verdad.

Quizá Reyna no fuera tan mala, pero no importaba. La habían liado con la petición  
de paz. El poder de Piper de persuadir había, por primera vez, dado nada más que  
cosas malas.

¿Su secreto más profundo? Que quizá no lo hubiera intentado demasiado. Piper  
nunca había querido ser amiga de los romanos. Estaba demasiado preocupada de  
perder a Jason en post de su nueva vida. Quizá, inconscientemente, no había  
puesto toda la carne en el asador con sus hechizos orales.

Ahora Jason estaba herido y el barco casi había sido destruido. Y según su daga,  
aquél chico que destripaba ositos de peluche, Octavian, estaba animando a los  
romanos a una guerra frenética.

La escena en su hoja cambió. Hubo una serie de imágenes rápidas que había visto  
antes, pero seguía sin entenderla: Jason a caballo yendo a la batalla, con los ojos  
dorados y no azules; una mujer vestida con un vestido de belle sureña anticuado,  
de pie en un parque de palmeras junto al océano; un toro con la cara de un  
hombre barbudo, alzándose delante de un río; y dos gigantes con dos togas  
amarillas a conjunto izando una cuerda en un sistema de poleas, levantando un  
jarrón de bronce de una fosa.

Entonces vino la peor visión: se vio a sí misma con Jason y Percy, con el agua  
hasta la cintura en el fondo de una oscura cámara circular como el pozo de un  
gigante. Unas formas fantasmagóricas se movían a través del agua mientras el  
nivel subía rápidamente. Piper arañaba las paredes, intentando escapar, pero no  
había ningún lugar al que ir. El agua les llegaba por el pecho. Jason fue arrastrado  
hacia abajo. Percy tropezó y desapareció. ¿Cómo podía ahogarse un hijo del dios  
del mar? Piper no lo sabía, pero se vio a sí misma en su visión, sola y peleando en  
la oscuridad, hasta que el agua le llegó por encima de la cabeza.  
Piper cerró sus ojos. "No me enseñes esto de nuevo" pidió, "enséñame algo útil".  
Se obligó a volver a mirar la hoja de nuevo.

Aquella vez, vio una autopista vacía atravesando campos de trigo y girasoles. Un  
cartel decía: TOPEKA 50. En el arcén de la carretera había un hombre vestido con  
unos pantalones cortos caquis y una camiseta morada de campamento. Su cara  
estaba oculta entre las sombras de un sombrero de ala ancha, con ésta llena de  
hojas de viñas. Sujetaba una copa de plata y se la entregaba a Piper. De alguna  
manera ella sabía que le estaba ofreciendo algún tipo de regalo, una cura o un  
antídoto.

—Eh —dijo Jason con voz ronca.

Piper se sobresaltó tanto que dejó caer el cuchillo.

—¡Estás despierto!

—Que no suene demasiado sorprendida, por favor —Jason se tocó la cabeza  
vendada y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? Me acuerdo de las  
explosiones, y…

—¿Recuerdas quién soy?

Jason intentó reír, pero acabó siendo un gesto de dolor.

—La última vez que lo pude comprobar, eras mi increíble novia Piper. A no ser que  
nada haya cambiado mientras estaba fuera de juego.

Piper se sintió tan aliviada que casi sollozó. Le ayudó a incorporarse y le dio un  
poco de néctar para que lo sorbiera mientras le resumía lo que había pasado.  
Estaba explicándole el plan de Leo para arreglar el barco cuando oyó las pisadas  
de un caballo a través de la cubierta encima de sus cabezas.

Momentos después, Leo y Hazel se detuvieron en la puerta, cargando un gran  
pedazo de bronce entre los dos.

—Dioses del Olimpo —Piper miró a Leo—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Su pelo estaba engominado. Tenía unas gafas de fundición en su frente, una  
marca de pintalabios en su mejilla, tatuajes por sus brazos y una camiseta que leía  
"LO MEJOR DE TODO", "CHICO MALO" o "EQUIPO LEO".

—Es una historia muy larga —dijo—. ¿Han vuelto los otros?

—Aún no —dijo Piper.

Leo maldijo. Entonces vio a Jason incorporado, y su cara se iluminó.

—¡Eh, tío! Espero que estés mejor. Estaré en la sala de motores.

Fue hacia allí con el pedazo de bronce, dejando a Hazel en el umbral.

—Hemos conocido a Narciso —dijo Hazel, aunque en realidad, aquello no  
explicaba demasiado—. También a Némesis, la diosa de la venganza.

Jason suspiró.  
—Me pierdo toda la diversión.

En la cubierta de encima, algo hizo PUM, como si una cosa pesada acabara de  
aterriza. Annabeth y Percy bajaron corriendo. Percy cargaba con un balde de  
plástico de veinte litros que humeaba y olía fatal. Annabeth tenía un pegote de algo  
pegajoso y negro en el pelo. La camiseta de Percy estaba cubierta de ello.

—Nos hemos encontrado a un par de monstruos de brea —dijo Annabeth—. Eh,  
Jason, me alegro de que estés despierto. Hazel, ¿dónde está Leo?

Ella señaló hacia abajo.

—En la sala de motores.

De repente el barco entero se inclinó hacia babor. Los semidioses se tropezaron.  
Percy casi derramó su balde de brea.

—Eh, ¿qué ha sido eso? —preguntó.

—Oh…—Hazel parecía avergonzada—. Es posible que hayamos enfadado a unas  
cuantas ninfas que viven en este lago. Digamos… a todas.

—Genial —le pasó el balde de brea a Frank y Annabeth—. Chicos, id a ayudar a  
Leo. Yo entretendré a los espíritus del agua todo lo que pueda.

—¡De acuerdo! —prometió Frank.

Los tres salieron corriendo, dejando a Hazel en la puerta del camarote. El barco se  
inclinó de nuevo, y Hazel se apretó el estómago como si estuviera mareada.

—Yo sólo…—tragó saliva, señaló débilmente hacia el pasillo y salió corriendo.

Jason y Piper se quedaron allí mientras el barco iba de un lado a otro. Para ser  
una heroína, Piper se sentía completamente inútil. Las olas chocaban contra el  
casco y unas voces enfadadas venían de la cubierta superior: Percy gritando y el  
entrenador Hedge chillándole al lago. El mascarón de fuego Festus escupió fuego  
varias veces. En el vestíbulo, Hazel gemía tristemente en su camarote. En la sala  
de motor debajo de ellos, sonaba como si Leo y los otros estuvieran bailando un  
baile irlandés con yunques atados a los pies. Después de lo que parecieron horas,  
el motor comenzó a rugir. Los remos crujieron y gimieron, y Piper sintió cómo el  
barco despegaba.

El zarandeo y los golpes cesaron. El barco se quedó silencioso excepto por el  
zumbido de la maquinaria. Finalmente Leo salió de la sala de motores. Estaba  
bañado en sudor, polvo de cal y brea. Parecía como si su camiseta se hubiera  
quedado atrancada en unas escaleras mecánicas y hubiera sido hecha jirones. El  
EQUIPO LEO del pecho ahora decía PO LEO. Pero sonreía como un loco y  
anunció que ya estaban a salvo, en buena dirección.

—Nos vemos en el vestíbulo, en una hora —dijo—. ¿Un día muy loco, verdad?

Después de que todo el mundo se hubiera limpiado, el entrenador Hedge cogió el  
timón y los semidioses se reunieron para cenar. Era la primera vez que estaban  
todos juntos, sólo ellos siete. Quizá su presencia debió tranquilizar a Piper, pero  
viéndoles a todos en un único lugar le recordaba que la Profecía de los Siete  
estaba teniendo lugar al fin. No más esperar a que Leo terminara el barco. No más  
días sencillos en el Campamento Mestizo, haciendo ver que para el futuro, faltaba mucho. Estaban en camino, con un montón de romanos enfadados detrás de ellos  
y las tierras antiguas por delante. Los gigantes estarían esperando. Gea se está  
alzando. Y a no ser que tuvieran éxito en aquella misión, el mundo sería destruido.

Los otros también deberían sentirlo. La tensión en el comedor era como si se  
estuviera haciendo una tormenta eléctrica, algo que era totalmente posible,  
teniendo en cuenta los poderes de Jason y los de Percy. En un momento  
incómodo, los dos chicos intentaron sentarse en la misma silla encabezando la  
mesa. Unas chispas saltaron literalmente de las manos de Jason. Después de un  
breve empate silencioso, en el que ambos estaban pensando "¿De verdad, tío?",  
cedieron la silla a Annabeth y se sentaron en los lados opuestos de la mesa.

La tripulación comparó historias sobre lo que había pasado en Salt Lake City, pero  
incluso la ridícula historia de Leo sobre cómo había engañado a Narciso no fue  
suficiente para alegrar al grupo.

—¿Así que dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Leo con la boca llena de pizza—. He  
hecho un trabajo rápido de reparación para sacarnos del lago, pero aún hay mucho  
que hacer. Deberíamos, en serio, pararnos en algún lado y arreglar las cosas  
correctamente antes de encaminarnos hacia el Atlántico.

Percy estaba comiéndose un pedazo de tarta, que por alguna extraña razón era  
completamente azul: el relleno, la corteza incluso la crema rellena.

—Necesitamos poner distancia entre nosotros y el Campamento Júpiter —dijo—.  
Frank ha avistado unas águilas por encima de Salt Lake City. Suponemos que los  
romanos no están demasiado lejos de nosotros.

Aquello no mejoró el ánimo en la mesa. Piper no quería decir nada, pero se sintió  
obligada… y un tanto culpable.

—¿No deberíamos volver atrás e intentar razonar con los romanos? Quizá… quizá  
no lo haya intentado de verdad con el hechizo oral.

Jason le cogió de la mano.

—No ha sido culpa tuya, Pipes. Ni la de Leo —añadió rápidamente—. Haya  
pasado lo que haya pasado, ha sido acción de Gea, para separar a ambos  
campamentos.

Piper se sintió agradecida por su apoyo, pero siguió sintiéndose incómoda.

—Quizá si podamos explicarles eso…

—¿Sin pruebas? —preguntó Annabeth—. ¿Y sin tener ninguna idea de lo que ha  
pasado de verdad? Aprecio lo que dices, Piper. No quiero que los romanos estén  
en nuestra contra, pero hasta que entendamos lo que está tratando de hacer Gea,  
retroceder sería un suicidio.

—Tiene razón —dijo Hazel. Seguía un tanto mareada por los vómitos, pero  
intentaba comerse unas galletitas saladas. El borde de su plato estaba lleno de  
rubíes, y Piper estaba segura de que no estaban allí al principio de la comida—.  
Reyna puede que nos escuche, pero Octavian no. Los romanos tienen el derecho  
de atacar sin pensar, han sido atacados. Es su modus operandi, atacar y luego  
preguntar.  
Piper miraba su propia cena. Los platos mágicos podrían convocar una gran  
selección de cosas vegetarianas. A ella le gustaban especialmente las quesadillas  
de aguacate y pimientos a la parrilla, pero aquella noche no tenía demasiado  
apetito.

Pensó en las visiones que había visto en el cuchillo: Jason con los ojos dorados, el  
hombre con la cabeza humana, los dos gigantes en las togas amarillas subiendo  
un jarrón de bronce de un pozo. Lo peor de todo, es que se acordó de ella misma  
ahogándose en el agua oscura.

A Piper siempre le había gustado el agua. Tenía buenos recuerdos de estar  
surfeando con su padre. Pero desde que había comenzado a tener visiones en  
Katoptris, había estado pensando más y más en una vieja historia Cherokee que  
su abuelo le contaba para alejarla del río que había cerca de su cabaña. Él le  
decía que los Cherokee creían en los buenos espíritus acuáticos, como las  
náyades griegas; pero también creían en los malos espíritus del agua, los  
caníbales acuáticos, que cazaban a los mortales con flechas invisibles y que les  
gustaba especialmente ahogar a niños pequeños.

—Tienes razón —decidió—. Tenemos que seguir. No por los romanos, sino porque  
tenemos que darnos prisa.

Hazel asintió.

—Némesis ha dicho que sólo tenemos seis días hasta que Nico muera y Roma  
sea destruida.

Jason frunció el ceño.

—¿Hablas de Roma, Roma o de Nueva Roma?

—De Roma, la original —dijo Hazel—. Pero si es así, eso no es mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué seis días? —se preguntó Percy—. ¿Y cómo van a destruir Roma?

Nadie respondió. Piper no quería añadir malas noticias, pero se sintió obligada.

—Hay más —dijo—. He estado viendo cosas en mi cuchillo.

El grandullón, Frank, se quedó quieto con un tenedor lleno de espaguetis a mitad  
de camino de su boca:

—¿Cosas como…?

—No tenían demasiado sentido —dijo Piper—, sólo imágenes confusas, pero vi a  
dos gigantes, vestidos iguales. Quizá fueran gemelos.

Annabeth miró el vídeo del Campamento Mestizo en la pared. Justo ahora  
mostraba el comedor de la Casa Grande: un fuego acogedor en la chimenea y  
Seymour, la cabeza de leopardo disecada, respirando lentamente por encima de la  
repisa.

—Gemelos, como los de la profecía de Ella —dijo Annabeth—. Si pudiéramos  
averiguar qué quieren decir esos versos, nos podría ayudar.

—"La hija de la diosa de la sabiduría anda sola" —dijo Percy—. "La Marca de  
Atenea arde a través de Roma". Annabeth, eso habla de ti. Juno me dijo, bueno, me dijo que tenía un trabajo difícil para ti en Roma. Dijo que dudaba de que  
pudieras hacerlo. Sé que se equivoca.  
Annabeth respiró hondo.

—Reyna estaba a punto de decirme algo justo antes de que el barco nos  
disparara. Dijo que había una antigua leyenda entre los pretores romanos, algo  
que tenía que ver con Atenea. Dijo que podría ser la razón por la que los griegos y  
los romanos nunca podrían llevarse bien.

Leo y Hazel intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

—Némesis mencionó algo similar —dijo Leo—. Habló de unas cuentas que había  
que saldar…

—Una cosa que puede traer las naturalezas de los dioses en harmonía —recordó  
Hazel—. "Y un gran error finalmente vengado".

Percy dibujó una cara triste en la nata azul de su pastel.

—Yo sólo he sido pretor durante dos horas. Jason, ¿has oído alguna vez sobre  
una leyenda como esa?

Jason seguía sujetando la mano de Piper. Sus dedos habían comenzado a sudar.  
—Yo… eh… no estoy seguro —dijo—. Pensaré en ello.

Percy entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿No estás seguro?

Jason no respondió. Piper quería preguntarle qué iba mal. Podría decir que no  
quería discutir aquella vieja leyenda. Buscó su mirada, y le dijo en silencio:  
"Después".

Hazel rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué pasa con los otros versos? —le dio la vuelta a su plato con rubíes—. Los  
gemelos sofocan el aliento del ángel, aquél que sujeta las llaves de la muerte  
infinita.

—La perdición de los gigantes se mantiene dorada y pálida —añadió Frank—. La  
victoria a través del dolor de una jaula tejida.

—La perdición de los gigantes —dijo Leo—. Cualquier cosa que sea la perdición  
de los gigantes es bueno para nosotros, ¿verdad? Eso es probablemente lo que  
necesitemos encontrar. Si puede ayudar a los dioses a mantener sus actos  
esquizofrénicos bajo control, será bueno.

Percy asintió.

—No podemos matar a los gigantes sin ayuda de los dioses.

Jason se giró hacia Frank y Hazel.

—Creía que vosotros ya habías matado a un gigante en Alaska sin la ayuda de los  
dioses, sólo vosotros dos.  
—Alcioneo era un caso especial —dijo Frank—. Él sólo era inmortal en el territorio  
dónde había renacido, Alaska. Pero no en Canadá. Ojalá pudiéramos matar a  
todos los gigantes llevándoles a través de la frontera de Alaska y Canadá,  
pero…—se encogió de hombros—. Percy tiene razón, necesitamos a los dioses.

Piper miró las paredes. Deseó que Leo no las hubiera encantado con imágenes del  
Campamento Mestizo. Era como un portal a casa que nunca podría atravesar.  
Veía el fuego de Hestia arder en el centro del campo mientras las cabañas  
apagaban sus luces para dormir.

Se preguntó cómo se sentían los semidioses romanos, Frank y Hazel, con aquellas  
imágenes. Nunca habían estado en el Campamento Mestizo. ¿Les parecía ajeno a  
ellos o injusto que el Campamento Júpiter no estuviera representado? ¿Les hacía  
echar de menos su propia casa?

Los otros versos de la profecía daban vueltas den la cabeza de Percy. ¿Qué era  
una jaula tejida? ¿Cómo podrían los gigantes sofocar el aliento del ángel? La llave  
de la muerte infinita tampoco no sonaba demasiado alegre.

—Así que…—Leo empujó su silla hacia atrás—. Lo primero es lo primero,  
supongo. Tendremos que aterrizar por la mañana para acabar las reparaciones.

—Algún lugar cercano a una ciudad —sugirió Annabeth—, en caso de que  
necesitemos herramientas. Pero en algún lugar alejado de los caminos, para que  
los romanos tarden más en encontrarnos. ¿Alguna idea?

Nadie habló. Piper recordó su visión en la daga: el extraño hombre de morado,  
sujetando una copa y tendiéndosela a ella. Estaba apoyado junto a una señal que  
decía: TOPEKA 50.

—Bueno —se atrevió Piper—. ¿qué pensáis de Kansas?


	10. Chapter 10

PIPER TUVO PROBLEMAS PARA QUEDARSE DORMIDA.

El entrenador Hedge pasó la primera hora después del toque de queda haciendo  
su guardia nocturna, paseándose por el pasillo gritando:

—¡Las luces apagadas! ¡Acomodaos! ¡Intentad pegar una cabezada u os enviaré  
de cabeza a Long Island!

Golpeaba su bate de beisbol siempre que oía un ruido en algún camarote, gritando  
a todo el mundo que se durmiera, lo que hacía imposible que cualquiera pudiera  
dormirse. Piper se preguntó si era lo más divertido que había hecho el sátiro desde  
que había pretendido ser profesor de educación física en la Escuela de la  
Salvajería.

Miró las vigas de bronce del techo. Su camarote era bastante acogedor. Leo había  
programado sus camarotes para ajustar la temperatura automáticamente a las  
preferencias del ocupante, por lo que nunca hacía demasiado frío ni demasiado  
calor. El colchón y la almohada estaban rellenos de plumas de pegaso (ningún  
pegaso había sufrido daños durante la producción de aquellos productos, le había  
asegurado Leo), por lo que eran hiper-cómodos. Una lámpara de bronce colgaba  
del techo, brillando con la iluminación que Piper quisiera. Los lados de la lámpara  
estaban agujereados, por lo que de noche las constelaciones brillaban por las  
paredes.

Piper tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza, que creyó que nunca podría dormirse. Pero  
había algo tranquilo en el ir y venir del barco y el zumbido de los remos aéreos  
mientras paleaban a través del cielo. Finalmente sus párpados se volvieron más  
pesados y se durmió.

Parecieron haber pasado unos segundos hasta que se despertó con la campana  
del desayuno.

—¡Ey, Piper! —Leo llamó a la puerta—. ¡Estamos aterrizando!

—¿Aterrizando? —dijo, dormida.  
Leo abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Tenía una mano encima de sus ojos, lo que  
habría sido un gesto bonito sino hubiera estado espiando a través de sus dedos.

—¿Estás visible?

—¡Leo!

—Perdón —sonrió—. Eh, bonitos pijamas de los Power Rangers.

—¡No son los Powers Rangers! ¡Son águilas Cherokee!

—Sí, claro. De todas maneras, estamos aterrizando a unos kilómetros fuera de  
Topeka, como pediste. Y, eh…—miró hacia el pasillo, y se giró de nuevo—.  
Gracias por no odiarme, sobre eso de disparar a los romanos ayer por la mañana.

Piper se desperezó los ojos. ¿El festival en Nueva Roma había sido sólo ayer?

—No pasa nada, Leo. No podías controlar tus actos.

—Sí, pero aún así… no tienes porqué defenderme.

—¿Bromeas? Eres como el hermano pequeño molesto que nunca tuve. Por  
supuesto que te defenderé.

—Eh… ¿gracias?

De arriba, el entrenador Hedge gritó:

—¡Arriar las velas! ¡Kansas a la vista!

—¡Santo Hefesto! —murmuró Leo—. Necesita mejorar bastante en su argot pirata.  
Será mejor que vaya a cubierta.

Cuando Piper se hubo duchado, cambiado y hubo agarrado un donut del comedor,  
pudo oír los engranajes de aterrizaje del barco funcionando. Subió a cubierta y se  
unió a los demás mientras el Argo II aterrizaba en medio de un campo de  
girasoles. Los remos se retractaron y una plancha bajó de cubierta hasta el suelo.

El aire de la mañana olía a riego, plantas cálidas y tierra fertilizada. No era un mal  
olor. A Piper le recordaba a la casa del abuelo Tom en Thalequah, Oklahoma, allí  
en la reserva.

Percy fue el primero en darse cuenta de ella. Le sonrió, que por alguna razón  
sorprendió a Piper. Vestía unos tejanos desgastados y una camiseta limpia del  
Campamento Mestizo, como si nunca se hubiera alejado del lado griego. Sus  
nuevas ropas debían haber ayudado a su buen humor y por supuesto el hecho de  
que estaba de pie junto al pasamanos rodeando con su brazo a Annabeth.

Piper estaba contenta de ver a Annabeth con una chispa en sus ojos, porque Piper  
nunca había tenido una amiga mejor. Durante meses, Annabeth se había estado  
atormentando ya que con cada movimiento que daba era para buscar a Percy.  
Ahora, a pesar de la peligrosa misión a la que se enfrentaban, al menos ella tenía  
de vuelta a su novio.

—¡Y bien! —Annabeth cogió el donut de la mano de Piper y le pegó un mordisco,  
aunque a Piper no le molestó. En el campamento, tenían una broma con robarse la  
una a la otra el desayuno—. Aquí estamos. ¿Cuál es el plan? —Quiero mirar la autopista —dijo Piper—. Hay que encontrar la señal que diga  
TOPEKA 50.

Leo agitó su mando de la Wii en círculos y las velas se arriaron solas.

—No debemos de estar muy lejos —dijo—. Festus y yo hemos calculado el  
aterrizaje lo mejor que hemos podido. ¿Qué esperas encontrar en la señal?

Piper explicó lo que había visto en el cuchillo: el hombre de morado con una copa.  
Se calló otras imágenes, como la visión de Percy, Jason y ella misma ahogándose.  
No estaba segura de lo que significaban pero, de cualquier manera, todo el mundo  
parecía de mejor humor que el día anterior y no quería arruinárselo.

—¿Camiseta morada? —preguntó Jason—. ¿Viñas en su sombrero? Suena a  
Baco.

—Dioniso —murmuró Leo—. Si hemos venido hasta Kansas para ver al señor D…

—Baco no es tan malo —dijo Jason—. No me gustan demasiado sus seguidoras,  
pero…

Piper se estremeció. Jason, Leo y ella habían tenido un encuentro con unas  
ménades meses atrás que casi les hicieron pedazos.

—Pero el dios en sí es normal —siguió Jason—. Le hice un favor tiempo atrás, en  
California.

Percy parecía consternado.

—Si tú lo dices, tío… Quizá sea mejor cuando es romano. ¿Pero qué hace  
paseándose por Kansas? ¿No ha ordenado Zeus cesar todo el contacto con los  
mortales?

Frank gruñó. El grandullón llevaba un chándal azul aquella mañana, como si  
estuviera listo para salir a correr entre los girasoles.

—Los dioses no han sido muy buenos siguiendo esa orden —comentó—. Además,  
si los dioses están esquizofrénicos como ha dicho Hazel…

—Y como ha dicho Leo —añadió Leo.

Frank le frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces quién sabe lo que está pasando en el Olimpo? Podría ser algo  
bastante peligroso.

—¡Suena peligroso! —añadió Leo, alegremente—. Bueno, chicos pasadlo bien. Yo  
tengo que acabar las reparaciones del casco. El entrenador Hedge va a trabajar en  
las ballestas rotas. Y, ah, Annabeth… me vendría muy bien tu ayuda. Eres la única  
persona además de mí que entiende algo de mecánica.

Annabeth miró disculpándose a Percy:

—Tiene razón. Debería quedarme y ayudar.

—Volveré —le besó en la mejilla—. Te lo prometo.  
Estaban tan fácilmente juntos, que le hacía doler el corazón a Piper.

Jason era genial, por supuesto. Pero algunas veces actuaba tan distantemente,  
como la otra noche, que se había negado a hablar sobre aquella vieja leyenda  
romana. Muy a menudo parecía estar pensando en su vieja vida en el  
Campamento Júpiter. Piper se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de romper  
aquella barrera.

El viaje al Campamento Júpiter, ver a Reyna en persona, no había ayudado.  
Tampoco lo hacía el hecho de que Jason hubiera preferido vestir una camiseta  
morada aquella mañana, el color de los romanos.

Frank se descolgó el arco de su hombro y lo apoyó junto al pasamanos.

—Creo que me convertiré en un cuervo o algo para dar una vuelta por el aire,  
vigilaré esas águilas romanas.

—¿Por qué un cuervo? —preguntó Leo—. Tío, te puedes convertir en un dragón,  
¿por qué no te conviertes en un dragón siempre? Es lo más guay.

La cara de Frank parecía como si hubiera sido bañada con zumo de arándanos.

—Es como si me preguntaras porqué prensas tu peso máximo cada vez que  
cambias de forma. Por eso es difícil, porque te haces daño a ti mismo. Convertirse  
en un dragón no es fácil.

—Oh —asintió Leo—. No lo puedo saber. No cambio de peso.

—Sí. Bueno, quizás deberías considerarlo, don…

Hazel dio un paso entre ambos.

—Yo te ayudaré Frank —dijo, lanzándole una mirada de situación a Leo—. Puedo  
llamar a Arión y dar una vuelta por ahí.

—Claro —dijo Frank, que seguía mirando a Leo—. Sí, gracias.

Piper se preguntó qué estaría pasando entre aquellos tres. Los chicos competían  
por Hazel y se medían el uno al otro, o al menos eso entendió ella. Pero era como  
si Hazel y Leo tuvieran una historia. Por lo que Piper sabía, se habían conocido por  
primera vez ayer. Se preguntó si había pasado algo más en su viaje al gran Lago  
Salado, algo que no habían mencionado.

Hazel se giró a Percy.

—Ten cuidado cuando vayas por ahí. Demasiados campos, demasiadas plantas.  
Podrían haber karpoi al acecho.

—¿Karpoi? —preguntó Piper.

—Espíritus del grano —dijo Hazel—. Créeme, no quieres conocerles.

Piper no sabía cómo podía ser un espíritu del grano algo malo, pero el tono de  
Hazel la convenció de no preguntar más.  
—Eso nos deja a nosotros tres para comprobar esa señal de tráfico —dijo Percy—.  
Jason, Piper y yo. No estoy demasiado emocionado por ver al señor D de nuevo.  
Ese tipo es un pesado. Pero, Jason, si tú estás en mejores condiciones con él…

—Sí —dijo Jason—. Si le encontramos, yo hablaré con él. Piper, es tu visión. Tú  
deberías guiarnos.

Piper sintió un escalofrío. Había visto a ellos tres ahogándose en un pozo oscuro.  
¿Iba a pasar en Kansas? No tenía mucho sentido, pero no estaba demasiado  
segura.

—Por supuesto —dijo, intentando sonar animada—. Vamos a encontrar la  
autopista.

Leo había dicho que estaban cerca. Su idea de "cerca" necesitaba una revisión.  
Después de caminar casi un kilómetro a través de los calurosos campos, siendo  
picados por mosquitos y golpeados en la cara por girasoles secos, finalmente  
llegaron a la carretera. Un viejo cartel en la vieja gasolinera de Bubba indicaba que  
aún estaban a 64 kilómetros de la primera salida a Topeka.

—Corregidme si me equivoco —dijo Percy—, ¿pero eso no significa que quedan  
catorce kilómetros por caminar?

Jason observó a ambos lados de la carretera desierta. Parecía estar mejor aquella  
mañana, gracias a la curación mágica de la ambrosía y del néctar. Su cara tenía  
otra vez su color normal, y la cicatriz de su frente casi había desaparecido. La  
nueva gladius que Hera le había dado el invierno pasado colgaba de su cinturón.  
La mayoría de los chicos parecerían un tanto incómodos caminando con una  
espada atada a sus tejanos, pero Jason parecía completamente acostumbrado a  
ello.

—Ni un solo coche —dijo—. Pero supongo que tampoco no haríamos autostop.

—No —coincidió, mirando nerviosamente hacia el horizonte—. Ya nos hemos  
pasado bastante tiempo en tierra. Es el territorio de Gea.

—Hmmm…—Jason chasqueó los dedos—. Puedo llamar a un amigo para que nos  
lleve.

Percy levantó las cejas.

—¿Sí? Yo también. Veamos qué amigo viene antes.

Jason silbó. Piper sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero sólo había podido convocar a  
Tempestad sólo tres veces desde que habían conocido al espíritu de las tormentas  
en la Casa del Lobo el último invierno. Aquella mañana, el cielo era completamente  
azul que Piper supuso que no funcionaría.

Percy simplemente cerró sus ojos y se concentró.

Piper no le había estudiado de tan cerca antes. Si le hubiera visto en un centro  
comercial en algún lugar, ella habría pensado probablemente que era un patinador,  
mono igual que un chico desaliñado, un tanto salvaje y definitivamente un  
buscaproblemas. Ella se habría apartado de él. Ya tenía bastantes problemas en  
su vida. Pero podía ver por qué Annabeth le gustaba, y podía también ver  
definitivamente porqué Percy necesitaba a una chica como Annabeth en su vida.  
Si alguien podría mantener a aquel chico bajo control, era Annabeth. Un trueno resonó en el cielo despejado.

Jason sonrió:

—Ya está aquí.

—Un poco tarde —Percy señaló hacia el este, donde una forma alada oscura se  
abalanzaba hacia ellos. A primera vista, Piper pensó que podría ser Frank  
convertido en cuervo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era demasiado grande para  
ser un pájaro.

—¿Un pegaso negro? —dijo—. Nunca había visto uno como ese.

El semental alado aterrizó cerca de ellos. Trotó hacia Percy y le frotó la cara con el  
morro, entonces giró su morro hacia Piper y Jason.

—Blackjack—dijo Percy—, estos son Piper y Jason. Son amigos.

El caballo relinchó.

—Oh, quizá después —respondió Percy.

Piper había oído que Percy podía hablar con los caballos, al ser el hijo del señor  
de los caballos, Poseidón, pero nunca le había visto en acción.

—¿Qué quiere Blackjack? —preguntó ella.

—Donuts —dijo Percy—. Siempre son donuts. Puede llevarnos a los tres y…

De repente, el aire se volvió frío. Las orejas de Piper se embotaron. A unos  
cincuenta metros, un ciclón en miniatura de tres pisos de altura se enroscaba entre  
los girasoles como si hubiera sido sacado de una escena de El Mago de Oz. Fue a  
parar justo al lado de Jason y adoptó la forma de un caballo, un corcel nebuloso  
con relámpagos a través de su cuerpo.

—Tempestad —dijo Jason, sonriendo ampliamente—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo,  
amigo mío.

El espíritu de la tormenta relinchó. Blackjack retrocedió, incómodo.

—Tranquilo, chico —dijo Percy—. Él también es un amigo—le lanzó una mirada  
sorprendida a Jason—. Bonita montura, Grace.

Jason se encogió de hombros.

—Me hice amigo suyo durante nuestra lucha en la Casa del Lobo. Es un espíritu  
libre, literalmente, pero de tanto en cuanto acepta ayudarme.

Percy y Jason se subieron a sus respectivos caballos. Piper nunca había estado  
cómoda con Tempestad. Cabalgando a toda velocidad en una bestia que podría  
vaporizarse en cualquier momento le hacía sentirse incómoda. Aún así, aceptó la  
mano de Jason y se montó.

Tempestad corrió por la carretera con Blackjack volando por delante. Por suerte,  
no pasaron junto a ningún coche, o habrían causado bastantes problemas. En  
poco tiempo, llegaron al cartel de los 50 kilómetros, que se parecía exactamente al  
que Piper había visto en su visión. Blackjack aterrizó. Ambos caballos golpearon el asfalto. Ninguno parecía contento  
de haber tenido que frenar tan rápido, justo cuando habían comenzado a acelerar.  
Blackjack relinchó.

—Tienes razón —dijo Percy—. No hay rastro del tipo del vino.

—¿Perdón? —dijo una voz entre los campos.

Tempestad se giró tan rápido que Piper casi se cayó.

El trigo se doblegó y el hombre de su visión entró en su campo de visión. Vestía un  
sombrero de ala ancha lleno de hojas de viña, una camiseta de manga corta  
morada, pantalones cortos color caqui y unas sandalias con calcetines blancos.  
Parecía tener unos treinta, con una ligera barriga, como un universitario que  
hubiera repetido unas cuantas docenas de veces.

—¿Alguien me acaba de llamar "el tipo del vino"? —preguntó, asombrado—. Es  
Baco, gracias. O señor Baco. O mi señor Baco. O algunas veces, Oh-Dioses-Por-  
Favor-No-Me-Mate-Señor-Baco.

Percy apremió a Blackjack hacia adelante, aunque el pegaso no parecía  
demasiado contento con acercarse.

—Pareces distinto —le dio Percy al dios—. Más delgado y tu pelo es más largo. Y  
no eres tan bajito.

El dios del vino le miró.

—¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? ¿Quién eres tú y dónde está Ceres?

—¿Qué series?

—Creo que habla de Ceres —dijo Jason—. La diosa de la agricultura. Vosotros la  
llamáis Deméter—asintió, respetuosamente hacia el dios—. Mi señor Baco, ¿se  
acuerda de mí? Le ayudé con el leopardo perdido en Sonoma.

Bacus se rascó la perilla.

—Ah, sí. John Green.

—Jason Grace.

—Lo que sea —dijo el dios—¿Te ha enviado Ceres?

—No, señor Baco —dijo Jason—. ¿Esperaba encontrarse con ella aquí?

El dios resopló.

—Bueno, no he venido a Kansas de fiesta, chico. Ceres me ha citado aquí para un  
consejo de guerra. Con Gea levantándose, los cultivos están revoltosos. Las  
sequías se extienden. Los karpoi se han rebelado. Incluso mis uvas no están  
seguras. Ceres quiere un frente unido en la guerra contra las plantas.

—La guerra contra las plantas —dijo Percy—. ¿Vas a armar a tus pequeñas uvas  
con unos rifles de asalto en miniatura?

El dios entrecerró los ojos. —¿Nos hemos conocido antes?

—En el Campamento Mestizo —dijo Percy—. Yo te conozco como señor D,  
Dioniso.

—¡AGH! —Baco se estremeció y apretó sus manos contra sus sienes. Durante un  
segundo, su imagen parpadeó. Piper vio una persona distinta: más regordete, más  
alto y con una camisa de leopardos. Entonces Baco volvió a ser Baco—. ¡Detente!  
—pidió—. ¡Deja de pensar en mi forma griega!

Percy parpadeó.

—Eh, pero…

—¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que cuesta estar centrado? ¡Tengo dolores de cabeza  
todo el rato! ¡Nunca sé qué estoy haciendo o dónde estoy! ¡Siempre estoy de  
malhumor!

—Eso suena muy normal en ti —dijo Percy.

Al dios se le abrieron las aletas de la nariz. Una de las hojas de viña ardió.

—Si nos conocemos del otro campamento, no sé porqué aún no te he convertido  
en un delfín.

—Ha sido discutido —le aseguró Percy—. Creo que te dio demasiada pereza  
hacerlo.

Piper había estado observando con una fascinación aterrorizada, igual que habría  
visto un accidente de coche. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Percy no estaba  
poniendo las cosas mejor, y Annabeth no estaba allí para controlarle. Piper se  
preguntó si su amiga le podría perdonar si traía a su novio convertido en un  
mamífero marino.

—¡Señor Baco! —interrumpió, bajando de la espalda de Tempestad.

—Piper, cuidado —dijo Jason.

Le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora: Lo tengo controlado.

—Discúlpeme por molestarle, mi señor —le dijo al dios—, pero de hecho hemos  
venido aquí en busca de su consejo. Por favor, necesitamos de su sabiduría.

Usó su tono más agradable, añadiendo respeto a su hechizo oral. El dios frunció el  
ceño, pero el brillo morado de sus ojos desapareció.

—Hablas muy bien, chica. ¿Consejo, eh? Muy bien. Intentad evitar los karaokes.  
Ah, y las fiestas temáticas ya están pasadas de moda. En tiempos más austeros,  
la gente busca un guateque más sencillo y de baja categoría con aperitivos locales  
producidos orgánicamente y…

—No sobre fiestas —le interrumpió Piper—. Aunque es un consejo increíblemente  
útil, señor Baco. Esperábamos que nos ayudara con nuestra misión.

Le habló del Argo II y de su viaje para detener a los gigantes que despertarían a  
Gea. Le dijo lo que Némesis había dicho: que en seis días, Roma sería destruida.  
Describió la visión en su cuchillo, dónde Baco le ofrecía a ella una copa de plata. —¿Copa de plata? —el dios no parecía muy emocionado. Agarró una Pepsi sin  
azúcar de la nada y apretó la chapa de la lata.

—Tú bebes Coca Cola sin azúcar —dijo Percy.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —le espetó Baco—. Y en cuanto a tu visión  
sobre mi copa, jovencita, no tengo nada para beber a no ser que quieras una  
Peps. Júpiter me ha puesto bajo órdenes estrictas el evitar dar vino a los menores,  
por alguna razón que desconozco. En cuanto a los gigantes, les conozco bien. Yo  
luche en la primera Gigantomaquia, ya sabéis.

—¿Puedes luchar? —preguntó Percy.

Piper deseó que no hubiera sonado tan incrédulo.

Dioniso gruñó. Su Pepsi sin azúcar se convirtió en un cayado de dos metros  
rodeado de hiedra y en la punta había una piña.

—¡Un tirso! —dijo Piper, esperando distraer la atención del dios antes de que lo  
usara contra Percy. Había visto armas como aquella en manos de unas ninfas  
alocadas, y no estaba demasiado emocionada por volverlas a ver, pero intentó  
sonar impresionada—. Oh, ¡menuda arma poderosa!

—Pues claro —coincidió Baco—. Me alegro de que alguien en vuestro grupo sea  
listo. ¡La piña como fruto del pino es un arma terrible de destrucción! Yo mismo era  
un semidiós durante la primera Gigantomaquia, ya sabéis. ¡El hijo de Júpiter!

Jason se estremeció. Probablemente no estaba demasiado emocionado de  
recordar que el Tipo del Vino era técnicamente su hermano mayor.

Baco zarandeó su tirso por el aire, aunque su barriga casi le hizo perder el  
equilibro.

—Por supuesto eso fue tiempo antes de que yo inventara el vino y me convirtiera  
en inmortal. Luché lado a lado con los dioses y otro semidiós… llamado… Harry  
Cleese, creo.

—¿Heracles? —sugirió Piper, educadamente.

—Lo que sea —dijo Baco—. De todas formas, maté al gigante Efialtes y a su  
hermano Otis. Unos groseros horribles, esos dos. ¡Golpe de piña en su cara para  
los dos!

Piper aguantó la respiración. De golpe, varias ideas se le vinieron a la cabeza: las  
visiones del cuchillo, los versos de la profecía que habían estado discutiendo la  
noche anterior… Se sintió como cuando hacía submarinismo con su padre, y se  
sacaba la máscara al salir del agua. De repente, todo se hizo más claro.

—Señor Baco —dijo, intentando controlar el nerviosismo de su voz—. Esos dos  
gigantes, Efialtes y Otis… ¿podría ser que fueran gemelos?

—¿Eh? —el dios parecía distraído con su zarandeo de tirso, pero asintió—. Sí,  
gemelos. Eso es.

Piper se giró hacia Jason. Sabía que le estaba leyendo el pensamiento: "Los  
gemelos sofocan el aliento del ángel". En la hoja de Katoptris había visto a dos gigantes con ropas amarillas, subiendo  
una vasija de un pozo profundo.

—Es eso por lo que estamos aquí —le dijo Piper al dios—. ¡Es parte de nuestra  
misión!

Baco frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, jovencita. Ya no soy un semidiós. No hago misiones.

—Pero los gigantes sólo pueden ser matados por un héroe y un dios trabajando  
juntos —insistió—. Ahora usted es un dios, y los dos gigantes con los que tenemos  
que luchar son Efialtes y Otis. Creo… creo que nos están esperando en Roma.  
Van a destruir la ciudad de alguna manera. La copa de plata que vi en mi visión,  
quizá signifique un símbolo de su ayuda. ¡Tiene que ayudarnos a matar a los  
gigantes!

Baco se la quedó mirando, y Piper se dio cuenta de que había escogido las  
palabras pobremente.

—Jovencita —dijo, fríamente—. No estoy obligado a hacer nada. Además, yo sólo  
ayudo a aquellos a los que me rinden honores, algo que nadie ha intentado en  
varios, varios siglos.

Blackjack relinchó, incómodo. Piper no le culpó. A ella tampoco le sonaba cómo  
sonaba aquello de "rendirle honores". Recordó las ménades, las seguidoras locas  
de Baco, que hacían pedazos a los herejes con sus manos desnudas. Y aquello  
era cuando estaban de buen humor.

Percy dijo en voz alta la pregunta que estaba demasiado asustada para realizar:

—¿Qué tipo de honores?

Baco agitó su mano, quitándole importancia.

—Nada que puedas manejar, griego insolente. Pero os daré un consejo gratuito,  
ya que esta chica tiene unos pocos modales. Buscad al hijo de Gea, Forcis.  
Siempre ha odiado a su madre, no le culpo. Tampoco no es que adorara a los  
gemelos. Le encontraréis en la ciudad que bautizaron en honor a aquella  
heroína… Atalanta.

Piper vaciló.

—¿Habla de Atlanta?

—Esa.

—Pero este Forcis —dijo Jason—. ¿Es un gigante? ¿Un titán?

Baco rió.

—Nada de eso. Buscad por el agua salada.

—¿Agua salada? —dijo Percy—. ¿En Atlanta?

—Sí—dijo Baco—. ¿Eres duro de oído? Si alguien puede daros un consejo acerca  
de Gea y los gemelos, ese es Forcis. Id a buscarle.  
—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Jason.

El dios miró el sol, que ya estaba en lo alto, marcando el mediodía.

—Es raro en Ceres que llegue tarde, a no ser que haya notado algo peligroso en la  
zona. O…—la cara del dios empalideció de golpe—. O una trampa. ¡Bueno, será  
mejor que me vaya! ¡Y si yo fuera vosotros, haría lo mismo!

—¡Señor Baco, espere! —protestó Jason.

El dios parpadeó y desapareció con el sonido de una lata de refresco siendo  
abierta.

El viento soplaba entre los girasoles. Los caballos se removieron, agitados. A  
pesar del día seco y caluroso que hacía, Piper se estremeció. Una sensación fría…  
Annabeth y Leo habían descrito aquella sensación…

—Baco tiene razón —dijo—. Tenemos que marcharnos…

—Demasiado tarde —dijo una voz durmiente, susurrando por entre los campos a  
su alrededor y resonando por el suelo bajo los pies de Piper.

Percy y Jason sacaron sus espadas. Piper estaba de pie en la carretera entre ellos  
dos, congelada de miedo. El poder de Gea estaba, repentinamente, en todas  
partes. Los girasoles se giraron de golpe para mirarles a ellos. El trigo se doblegó  
hacia ellos como si fueran millones de hojas afiladas.

—Bienvenidos a mi fiesta —murmuró Gea. Su voz recordaba a Piper al trigo  
creciendo: un ruido crujiente, silencioso y persistente que estaba acostumbrada a  
escuchar en casa del abuelo Tom en aquellas noches silenciosas en Oklahoma.

—¿Qué ha dicho Baco? —murmuró la diosa—. ¿Un guateque sencillo y de baja  
categoría con aperitivos orgánicos? Sí, en cuanto a mis aperitivos. Sólo necesito  
dos: la sangre de una semidiosa y la de un semidiós. Piper, cielo, escoge qué  
héroe morirá contigo.

—¡Gea! —gritó Jason—. ¡Deja de esconderte entre el trigo! ¡Muéstrate!

—Qué valiente —siseó Gea—. Pero el otro, Percy Jackson, también tiene valor.  
Escoge, Piper McLean o lo haré yo.

El corazón de Piper se aceleró. Gea quería matarla. No era nada sorprendente.  
¿Pero qué era aquello de escoger entre los dos chicos? ¿Por qué dejaría a uno de  
ellos vivir? Tenía que ser una trampa.

—¡Estás loca! —gritó ella—. ¡No voy a escoger nada por ti!

De repente Jason tosió. Se removió en su silla de omntar.

—¡Jason! —gritó Pier—. ¿Qué pasa…?

La miró, con su expresión mortalmente calmada. Sus ojos no eran azules.  
Brillaban con oro sólido.

—¡Percy, ayuda! —Piper se apartó de Tempestad.  
Pero Percy se apartó de ella. Se detuvo a cinco metros e hizo girar a su pegaso.  
Alzó su espada y apuntó hacia Jason.

—Uno morirá —dijo Percy, pero no era su voz. Era profunda y hueca, como  
alguien susurrando desde el fondo de un cañón.

—Yo escogeré —respondió Jason, con la misma voz hueca.

—¡No! —gritó Piper.

A su alrededor, los campos crujían y siseaban, riendo con la voz de Gea mientras  
Percy y Jason cargaban el uno al otro, con las armas preparadas.


	11. Chapter 11

SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR LOS CABALLOS, PIPER PODRÍA HABER MUERTO.

Jason y Percy se atacaron el uno al otro, pero Tempestad y Blackjack se  
resistieron lo suficiente como para que Piper pudiera salir de la carretera. Se  
arrastró por el arcén y miró atrás, sorprendida y aterrorizada, mientras los chicos  
chocaban espadas: oro contra bronce. Volaron chispas. Sus hojas se volvieron  
borrosas: atacando y esquivando, y la carretera tembló. El primer intercambio  
apenas duró un segundo, pero Piper no podía creerse la velocidad que tomaron  
las espadas. Los caballos se apartaron el uno del otro, Tempestad tronando en  
protesta y Blackjack agitando sus alas.

—¡Basta! —gritó Piper.

Por un momento, Jason prestó atención a su voz. Sus ojos dorados se volvieron  
hacia ella, y Percy atacó, haciendo chocar su hoja contra Jason. Gracias a los  
dioses, Percy giró su espada, quizá a propósito o quizá accidentalmente, para que  
el mango golpeara el pecho de Jason; pero el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte  
como para derribarlo de la silla.

Blackjack retrocedió a medio galope mientras Tempestad se encabritó, confuso. El  
espíritu equino corrió hacia los girasoles y se disipó en un halo de vapor.

Percy espoleó a su pegaso para que se girara.

—¡Percy! —gritó Piper—. Jason es tu amigo. ¡Baja tu arma!

Percy bajó el brazo con el que llevaba el arma. Piper quizá pudiera ser capaz de  
ponerlos bajo control, pero por desgracia, Jason se puso de pie.

Jason rugió. Un relámpago brilló por el cielo azul. Rebotó en su gladius y derribó a  
Percy de su caballo.

Blackjack relinchó y salió volando hasta los campos de trigo. Jason atacó a Percy,  
que estaba de espaldas, con sus ropas humeando del impacto con el relámpago.

Durante un terrible momento, Piper no tuvo voz. Gea parecía estar susurrándole:  
—Debes escoger uno. ¿Por qué no dejas que Jason le mate?

—¡No! —gritó—. ¡Jason, para!

Se congeló, con su espada a escasos centímetros de la cara de Percy. Jason se  
giró, y la luz dorada de sus ojos parpadeó, extrañada.

—No puedo parar. Uno debe morir.

Había algo en su voz… no era la de Gea. No era Jason. Fuera el que fuera estaba  
hablando con voz entrecortada, como si el castellano fuera su segunda lengua.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Piper.

La boca de Jason se torció en una extraña sonrisa.

—Somos los eidolones. Volveremos a vivir de nuevo.

—¿Eidolones? —la mente de Piper se aceleró. Había estado estudiando todo tipo  
de monstruos en el Campamento Mestizo, pero aquél nombre no le era familiar—.  
¿Sois… sois algún tipo de fantasma?

—Él debe morir —Jason devolvió su atención a Percy, pero Percy se había  
recuperado mientras ellos hablaban. Le pegó una patada que hizo que Jason  
cayera en redondo. La cabeza de Jason golpeó el asfalto con un sonido  
nauseabundo.

Percy se levantó.

—¡Basta! —gritó Piper de nuevo, pero no había ningún hechizo oral en su voz.  
Estaba gritando de pura desesperación.

Percy levantó a Contracorriente por encima del pecho de Jason. El pánico taponó  
la garganta de Piper. Quería atacar a Percy con su daga, pero sabía que aquello  
no ayudaría. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba controlándole, le controlaba con  
todas sus habilidades. No habría forma de que pudiera vencerle en un combate.

Se obligó a centrarse. Vertió toda su furia en su voz:

—Eidolón, detente.

Percy se congeló.

—Mírame —le ordenó Piper.

El hijo del dios del mar se giró. Sus ojos eran dorados y no verdes y su cara era  
pálida y cruel, no como la de Percy.

—Tú no has escogido —dijo—. Así que este morirá.

—Eres un espíritu del Inframundo —supuso Piper—. Estás poseyendo a Percy  
Jackson, ¿es eso cierto?

Percy soltó una risotada.

—Viviré de nuevo en este cuerpo. La Madre Tierra me lo ha prometido. Yo iré  
dónde me plazca, poseyendo a quién quiera. Una ola de frío recorrió a Piper.

—Leo… eso es lo que he pasado a Leo. Ha sido poseído por un eidolón.

Lo que había dentro de Percy rió de nuevo.

—Demasiado tarde para darse cuenta. No puedes fiarte de nadie.

Jason seguía sin moverse. Piper no tenía ayuda, ninguna forma de protegerle.  
Detrás de Percy, algo se removió entre el trigo. Piper vio la punta de un ala oscura,  
y Percy comenzó a girarse hacia el sonido.

—¡Ignóralo! —gritó—. ¡Mírame!

Percy obedeció.

—No puedes detenerme. Mataré a Jason Grace.

Detrás de él, Blackjack salió de los campos de trigo, moviéndose con una  
velocidad sorprendente para un animal tan grande.

—No le matarás —ordenó a Piper. Pero no estaba mirando a Percy. Miraba  
fijamente al pegaso, vertiendo todo su poder en sus palabras y esperando que  
Blackjack le entendiera—. Le dejarás sin sentido.

El hechizo oral barrió a Percy. Cambió de peso, indeciso.

—¿Le dejaré sin sentido?

—Oh, perdón —sonrió Piper—. No estaba hablando contigo.

Blackjack se encabritó y le pegó un golpe de pezuña en su cabeza. Percy se  
derrumbó en la carretera junto a Jason.

—¡Oh, dioses! —Piper corrió hacia los chicos—. Blackjack, ¿no le habrás matado?

El pegaso resopló. Piper no podía hablar su idioma, pero creyó que debía de haber  
dicho algo como "Por favor, mido mi propia fuerza".

Tempestad no estaba a la visa. Aparentemente el caballo de relámpago había  
vuelto del lugar en el que los espíritus de las tormentas vivieran en los días claros.

Piper miró a Jason. Respiraba entrecortadamente, pero los dos golpes en la  
cabeza en dos días no podían ser buenos para él. Entonces examinó la cabeza de  
Percy. No vio ningún rastro de sangre, pero un gran chichón estaba creciendo  
donde el caballo le había golpeado.

—Tenemos que llevarlos de vuelta al barco —le dijo a Blackjack.

El pegaso movió su cabeza, asintiendo. Se arrodilló para que Piper pudiera poner  
a Percy y a Jason en su espalda. Después de un duro trabajo (los chicos  
inconscientes eran muy pesados), y después de haberlos asegurado, se subió a la  
espalda de Blackjack y despegaron hacia el barco.

Los demás estaban un tanto sorprendidos cuando Piper volvió en un pegaso con  
dos semidioses inconscientes. Mientras Frank y Hazel atendían a Blackjack,  
Annabeth y Leo ayudaron a Piper a llevar a los chicos a la enfermería. —Con este panorama, se nos va a acabar la ambrosía en nada —gruñó el  
entrenador Hedge mientras les vendaba las heridas—. ¿Por qué resulta que nunca  
me invitan a los viajes violentos?

Piper se sentó al lado de Jason. Ella misma se sintió mejor después de un sorbo  
de néctar y un poco de agua, aunque aún seguía preocupada por los chicos.

—Leo —dijo Piper—, ¿estamos listos para zarpar?

—Sí, pero…

—Pon rumbo a Atlanta. Te lo explicaré después.

—Pero… vale. —salió corriendo.

Annabeth tampoco discutió con Piper. Estaba demasiado ocupada examinando el  
golpe con forma de pezuña en la cabeza de Percy.

—¿Qué le ha golpeado? —preguntó.

—Blackjack —dijo Piper.

—¿Qué?

Piper intentó explicarlo todo mientras el entrenador Hedge aplicaba poción  
curadora en las cabezas de los chicos. Nunca había estado demasiado  
impresionada con las artes curativas de Hedge, pero debía de estar haciendo algo  
bien. Además de eso, los espíritus que les habían poseído también les habían  
hecho más fuertes. Ambos gruñeron y abrieron los ojos de golpe.

En unos cuantos minutos, Jason y Percy estaban incorporados en sus camillas y  
eran capaces de decir frases completas. Ambos tenían recuerdos difusos sobre lo  
que había pasado. Cuando Piper describió su duelo en la autopista, Jason  
parpadeó.

—Me han dejado inconsciente dos veces en dos días —murmuró—. Vaya  
semidiós —miró, adormilado a Percy—. Lo siento, tío. No quería hacerte explotar.

La camiseta de Percy estaba llena de quemazos. Su pelo estaba aún más  
despeinado de lo normal. A pesar de eso, se las apañó para soltar una risita débil.

—No sería la primera vez. Tu hermana mayor ya me dio una buena en el  
campamento.

—Sí, pero… podría haberte matado.

—O yo podría haberte matado a ti. —dijo Percy.

Jason se encogió de hombros.

—Si hubiera habido un océano en Kansas, quizás.

—No necesito un océano para…

—Chicos —les interrumpió Annabeth—. Estoy segura de que habríais estado  
geniales matándoos el uno al otro, pero ahora mismo, necesitáis descansar. —Primero quiero comer —dijo Percy—. ¿Por favor? Ah, y tenemos que hablar.  
Baco ha dicho cosas que no…

—¿Baco? —Annabeth levantó la mano—. Vale, bien. Tenemos que hablar. En el  
comedor en diez minutos. Se lo diré a los demás. Y por favor, Percy, cámbiate la  
ropa. Hueles como si te hubiera aplastado un caballo eléctrico.

Leo le dio el timón de nuevo al entrenador Hedge, después de hacerle prometer al  
sátiro que no les condujera hasta la base militar más cercana "por diversión".

Se reunieron alrededor de la mesa, y Piper explicó qué había pasado a 50  
kilómetros de Topeka, su conversación con Baco, la trampa que le había puesto  
Gea y los eidolones que habían poseído a los chicos.

—¡Por supuesto! —Hazel golpeó la mesa, lo que asustó a Frank tanto que dejó  
caer a su burrito sobre la mesa—. Eso es lo que le ha pasado a Leo.

—Así que no fue culpa mía —respiró Leo—. Yo no comencé la Tercera Guerra  
Mundial. Sólo me ha poseído un espíritu malvado. ¡Eso es un alivio!

—Pero los romanos no saben eso —dijo Annabeth—. ¿Y porqué deberían  
creernos?

—Deberíamos contactar con Reyna —sugirió—. Ella puede que nos crea.

Al oír cómo Jason pronunciaba su nombre, como si un sustento de su antigua vida,  
hizo que el corazón de Piper diera un vuelco.

Jason se giró hacia ella un con un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos:

—Podrías convencerla, Pipes. Sé que podrías.

Piper se sintió como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo estuviera huyéndole hacia los  
pies. Annabeth la miró, empáticamente como diciendo: Los chicos están ciegos.  
Incluso Hazel se estremeció.

—Podría intentarlo —dijo, con poco entusiasmo—. Pero Octavian es por el que  
nos tenemos que preocupar. En la hoja de mi daga, le vi tomando control de la  
multitud romana. No estoy seguro de que Reyna pueda detenerles.

La expresión de Jason se oscureció. Piper no obtenía nada por romperle su  
burbuja, pero los otros romanos, Hazel y Frank, asintieron, estando de acuerdo.

—Tiene razón —dijo Frank—. Esta tarde mientras estábamos vigilando, hemos  
visto águilas de nuevo. Están muy lejos, pero se acercan rápidamente. Octavian  
está de camino.

Hazel hizo una mueca.

—Esto es exactamente el tipo de oportunidad que Octavian siempre ha querido.  
Intentará apoderarse del poder. Si Reyna objeta algo, le dirá que es una  
blandengue con los griegos. Y en cuanto a esas águilas… es como si nos  
pudieran oler.

—Pueden —dijo Jason—. Las águilas romanas pueden cazar semidioses por su  
esencia mágica mejor que los monstruos. Este barco puede protegernos de alguna  
manera, pero no completamente, al menos no de ellas. Leo repiqueteó sus dedos contra la mesa.

—Genial. Debería haber instalado una pantalla de humo que hiciera al barco oler  
como un nugget gigantesco de pollo. Recordadme que la próxima vez lo invente.  
Hazel frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es un nugget de pollo?

—Oh, tío…—Leo negó con la cabeza, sorprendido—. Es cierto. Te has perdido  
unos… setenta años. Bueno, mi joven aprendiz, un nugget de pollo es…

—No importa —le interrumpió Annabeth—. La cosa es, tendremos dificultades  
intentando explicárselo a los romanos. Aunque nos creyeran…

—Tienes razón —Jason se inclinó hacia adelante—. Deberíamos seguir adelante.  
Una vez estemos en el Atlántico, estaremos a salvo… al menos de la legión.

Sonaba tan deprimido, que Piper no estaba segura de si sentirse compadecida o  
resentida:

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué no nos seguirán?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Ya oíste a Reyna hablar de las tierras ancestrales. Son muy peligrosas. Los  
semidioses romanos tienen prohibido ir allí durante generaciones. Incluso Octavian  
no puede romper esa norma.

Frank tragó un mordisco del burrito como si su boca se hubiera convertido en una  
caja de cartón:

—Así que, si vamos allí…

—Seremos forajidos y traidores —confirmó Jason—. Cualquier semidiós romano  
tiene el derecho de matarnos en cuanto nos vean. Pero no me preocuparía por  
ello. Si cruzamos el Atlántico, dejarán de perseguirnos. Asumirán que moriremos  
en el Mediterráneo, el Mare Nostrum.

Percy señaló a Jason con su pedazo de pizza.

—Tú, caballero, eres todo un rayo de sol.

Jason no discutió. Los demás semidioses miraban sus platos, excepto Percy, que  
seguía disfrutando de su pizza. ¿Dónde ponía toda su comida? Piper no lo sabía.  
El chico comía como un sátiro.

—Así que el plan es —sugirió Percy— asegurarnos de que no nos muramos. El  
señor D, Baco, eh, ¿tengo que llamarle señor B ahora? Bueno, da igual, mencionó  
a los gemelos en la profecía de Ella. Dos gigantes. Otis y, eh, ¿algo que  
comenzaba por E?

—Efíaltes —dijo Jason.

—Gemelos gigantes, como los que vio Piper en la hoja —Annabeth recorría su  
dedo por el borde de su copa—. Recuerdo una historia sobre gigantes gemelos.  
Intentaron alcanzar el Monte Olimpo juntando un montón de montañas.  
Frank casi se atragantó.

—Bueno, eso es genial. Gigantes que pueden usar montañas como bloques de  
construcción. ¿Y decís que Baco mató a esos tipos con un palo y una piña?

—Algo así —dijo Percy—. No creo que debamos contar con su ayuda esta vez.  
Quería honores, y nos dejó bastante claro que sería algo que no podríamos  
manejar.

El silencio se extendió por la mesa. Piper podía oír al entrenador Hedge en  
cubierta cantando una saloma como era la de Blow the Man Down, aunque no se  
sabía la letra, por lo que cantaba algo así como Tatatarataatataaatataratataa.

Piper no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sensación de que Baco quería ayudarles.  
Los gigantes gemelos estaban en Roma. Tenían algo que los semidioses  
necesitaban, algo que estaba en una vasija de bronce. Fuera lo que fuera, tenía la  
sensación de que guardaba la respuesta para sellar las Puertas de la Muerte, "la  
llave a la muerte infinita". También estaba segura de que nunca podrían vencer a  
los gigantes sin la ayuda de Baco. Y si no lo podían hacer en cinco días, Roma  
sería destruida y el hermano de Hazel, Nico, moriría.

Por otro lado, si la visión de Baco ofreciéndole una copa de plata era falsa, quizá  
las otras visiones tampoco tenían que ser ciertas, especialmente la que ella, Percy  
y Jason se ahogaban. Quizá fuera simbólico.

"La sangre de una semidiosa" había dicho Gea, "y la sangre de un semidiós. Piper,  
cariño, escoge qué héroe muere contigo".

—Quiere a dos de nosotros —murmuró Piper.

Todo el mundo se giró hacia ella.

Piper odiaba ser el centro de atención. Quizá fuera extraño para una hija de  
Afrodita, pero había visto a su padre, la estrella de cine, tener que sobrellevar la  
fama durante años. Recordaba cuando Afrodita la había reclamado en la hoguera  
delante del campamento entero, bañándola con su maquilla de reina de la belleza.  
Había sido casi el momento más vergonzoso de su vida. Incluso allí, con sólo seis  
semidioses, Piper se sintió observada.

Son mis amigos, se dijo a sí misma. Está todo bien.

Pero tenía aquella extraña sensación… como si más de seis pares de ojos la  
estuvieran observando.

—Hoy en la autopista —dijo—. Gea me dijo que necesitaba la sangre de sólo dos  
semidioses, una chica y un chico. Ella… ella me pidió que escogiera qué chico  
moriría.

Jason apretó su mano.

—Pero ninguno de los dos murió. Nos salvaste.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que… ¿por qué querría eso?

Leo silbó.  
—Chicos, ¿recordáis en la Casa del Lobo? ¿A nuestra princesa del hielo preferida,  
Quíone? Habló de derramar la sangre de Jason y de cómo contaminaría aquél  
lugar durante generaciones. Quizá la sangre de los semidioses tengan algún tipo  
de poder.

—Oh…—Percy comenzó su tercer pedazo de pizza. Se reclinó y se quedó  
mirando a la nada, como si el golpe del caballo en su cabeza se lo acabaran de  
dar.

—¿Percy? —Annabeth agarró su brazo.

—Oh, eso es malo —murmuró—. Malo, malo, malo—miró a través de la mesa a  
Frank y a Hazel—. ¿Chicos, recordáis a Polibotes?

—El gigante que invadió el Campamento Júpiter —dijo Hazel—. La némesis de  
Poseidón que golpeaste en la cabeza con una estatua de Término. Sí, creo que  
me suena de algo.

—Tuve un sueño —dijo Percy—, cuando estábamos volando hacia Alaska.  
Polibotes estaba hablando con las gorgonas, y dijo… dijo que quería que me  
hicieran prisionero, no que me mataran. Dijo: "Le quiero encadenado a mis pies,  
para que pueda matarlo cuando sea necesario. ¡Su sangre bañará las piedras del  
Monte Olimpo y despertará a la Madre Tierra!"

Piper se preguntó si los controles de temperatura de la habitación estaban rotos,  
porque de repente no podía dejar de tiritar. Era la misma forma en la que se había  
sentido en la autopista en las afueras de Topeka.

—Crees que los gigantes podrían usar nuestra sangre… la sangre de dos de  
nosotros…

—No lo sé —dijo Percy—. Pero hasta que lo sepamos, sugiero que intentemos  
evitar ser capturados.

Jason gruñó.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ello.

—¿Pero cómo lo averiguamos? —preguntó Hazel—. La Marca de Atenea, los  
gemelos, la profecía de Ella… ¿cómo encaja todo?

Annabeth apretó sus manos contra los bordes de la mesa.

—Piper, le has dicho a Leo que pongamos rumbo a Atlanta.

—Sí —dijo Piper—. Baco nos ha dicho que tenemos que buscar a… ¿cómo se  
llamaba?

—Forcis —dijo Percy.

Annabeth parecía sorprendida, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que su novio  
tuviera las respuestas.

—¿Le conoces?

Percy se encogió de hombros. —No reconocí su nombre al principio. Entonces Baco mencionó agua salada y se  
encendió una bombilla. Forcis es un viejo dios del mar de antes de los tiempos de  
mi padre. Nunca le he conocido, pero supongo que es hijo de Gea. Sigo sin  
entender qué hace un dios del mar en Atlanta.

Leo soltó una risita.

—¿Qué hacía un dios del vino en Kansas? Los dioses son raros. De todas formas,  
llegaremos a Atlanta mañana al mediodía, a no ser que algo más vaya mal.

—No digas eso —murmuró Annabeth—. Se está haciendo tarde. Deberíamos ir a  
dormir.

—Esperad —dijo Piper.

Una vez más, todo el mundo la miró.

Estaba perdiendo su coraje rápidamente, preguntándose si sus instintos estaban  
mal, pero se obligó a hablar.

—Hay una última cosa —dijo—. Los eidolones, los espíritus poseedores. Siguen  
aquí, en esta habitación.


	12. Chapter 12

PIPER NO PODÍA EXPLICAR CÓMO LO SABÍA.

Las historias de fantasmas y almas torturadas siempre la habían asustado. Su  
padre acostumbraba a bromear sobre las leyendas Cherokee del abuelo Tom en la  
reserva, pero incluso en casa en su gran mansión de Malibú, mirando hacia el  
Pacífico, siempre que su padre le explicaba historias de fantasmas, nunca podía  
sacárselas de la cabeza.

Los espíritus Cherokee eran siempre inquietos. A menudo perdían el camino hacia  
la Tierra de los Muertos, o se quedaban atrás para vivir por el resto de los tiempos  
en el mundo de los mortales. Algunas veces ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que  
estaban muertos.

Cuanto más aprendía Piper sobre ser una semidiosa, más estaba convencida de  
que las leyendas Cherokee y los mitos griegos no eran tan distintos. Aquellos  
eidolones actuaban muy parecido a como lo hacían los espíritus de las historias de  
su padre.

Piper tenía una sensación interna de que seguían allí, lo único que nadie les había  
dicho que se marcharan. Cuando acabó de explicarlo, los otros la miraban,  
incómodos.

En cubierta, Hedge cantaba algo parecido a "In the Navy", mientras Blackjack le  
acompañaba con sus pezuñas, relinchando.

Finalmente Hazel respiró profundamente.

—Piper tiene razón.

—¿Cómo podéis estar seguras? —preguntó Annabeth.

—He conocido eidolones —dijo Hazel—. En el Inframundo, cuando estaba…ya  
sabéis.

Muerta.  
Piper había olvidado que Hazel estaba en su segunda oportunidad. A su manera,  
Hazel también era un fantasma que había renacido.

—Así que…—Frank se pasó las manos por su pelo corto como si algunos  
fantasmas hubieran podido invadir su cabellera—. Creéis que esas cosas están  
merodeando por el barco, o…

—Posiblemente estén habitando en algunos de nosotros —dijo Piper—. No lo  
sabemos.

Jason apretó el puño.

—Si eso es cierto…

—Tenemos que tomar medidas —dijo Piper—. Creo que puedo hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Percy.

—Escuchadme, ¿vale? —Piper respiró hondo—. Todos, escuchadme.

Piper les fue mirando a los ojos, uno por uno.

—Eidolones —dijo, usando su hechizo oral—, levantad las manos.

Hubo un silencio tenso.

Rió se rió, nervioso.

—¿De verdad crees que vas a…?

Su voz murió. Su cara se volvió inexpresiva. Levantó su mano.

Jason y Percy hicieron lo mismo. Sus ojos se habían convertido en vidriosos y  
dorados. Hazel se quedó sin respiración, sorprendida. Al lado de Leo, Frank salió  
corriendo de su silla y pegó su espalda a la pared.

—Oh, dioses —Annabeth miraba a Piper, suplicante—. ¿Puedes curarles?

Piper quería lloriquear y esconderse bajo la mesa, pero tenía que ayudar a Jason.  
No podía creer que había estado cogida de la mano con un… No, evitó pensar en  
ello. Se centró en Leo porque era el menos intimidante.

—¿Hay más de vosotros en este barco? —preguntó.

—No —dijo Leo con una voz hueca—. La Madre de Tierra ha enviado a tres de  
nosotros. A los mejores y a los más fuertes. Viviremos de nuevo.

—Aquí no, no lo haréis —gruñó Piper—. Vosotros tres, escuchadme atentamente.

Jason y Percy se giraron hacia ella. Aquellos ojos dorados la ponían nerviosa, pero  
ver a los tres chicos de aquella manera canalizó la furia de Piper.

—Dejaréis esos cuerpos —ordenó.

—No —dijo Percy.

Leo soltó una risita suave. —Debemos vivir.

Frank buscó a tientas su arco.

—¡Marte Todopoderoso, eso da miedo! ¡Salid de aquí, espíritus! ¡Dejad a mis  
amigos en paz!

Leo se giró hacia él.

—No puedes darnos órdenes, hijo de la guerra. Tu propia vida es frágil. Tu alma  
puede arder en cualquier momento.

Piper no estaba segura de qué quería decir, pero Frank retrocedió como si le  
hubieran pegado un golpe en el costado. Apuntó con una flecha mientras las  
manos le temblaban.

—Me he… enfrentado a cosas peores que vosotros. Si queréis luchar…

—Frank, no. —se levantó Hazel.

A su lado, Jason alzó su espada.

—¡Basta! —ordenó Piper, pero su voz se quebró. Estaba perdiendo fe rápidamente  
en su plan. Había hecho que los eidolones aparecieran, ¿pero ahora qué? Si no  
podía persuadirles de que se marcharan, cualquier baño de sangre sería culpa  
suya. En lo más hondo de su mente, podía oír a Gea riéndose.

—Escucha a Piper —Hazel señaló la espada de Jason. La hoja de oro parecía  
brillar y aumentar de peso en su mano. Se pegó a la mesa y Jason se hundió de  
nuevo en su silla.

Percy gruñó en una forma en la que el Percy de verdad nunca lo haría.

—Hija de Plutón, tú quizá puedas controlar las gemas y los metales, pero no  
controlas a los muertos.

Annabeth se levantó para controlarle con los brazos, pero Hazel le hizo un gesto  
para que no lo hiciera.

—Escuchad, eidolones —dijo Hazel severamente—, no pertenecéis aquí. Puede  
que no aceptéis mis órdenes, pero sí lo hacéis de Piper. Obedecedla.

Se giró hacia Piper, con su expresión clara: Inténtalo de nuevo. Puedes hacerlo.  
Piper reunió todo su valor. Miró directamente a Jason: justo en los ojos de esa  
cosa que le estaba controlando.

—Dejaréis esos cuerpos —repitió Piper, incluso con más fuerza.

La cara de Jason se endureció. Su frente estaba bañada con sudor.

—Nosotros… nosotros dejaremos estos cuerpos.

—Juraréis sobre el río Estigio que nunca volveréis a este barco —siguió Piper—, y  
que nunca volveréis a poseer a nadie de esta tripulación.

Leo y Percy sisearon, protestando.  
—Prometeréis sobre el río Estigio —insistió Piper.

Hubo un momento de tensión: podía notar sus voluntades luchando contra la suya.  
Entonces los tres eidolones hablaron al unísono:

—Lo prometemos sobre el río Estigio.

—Estáis muertos —dijo Piper.

—Estamos muertos —coincidieron los tres.

—Ahora, marchaos.

Los tres chicos se derrumbaron. Percy dejó caer su cara encima de su pizza.

—¡Percy! —Annabeth le agarró.

Piper y Hazel cogieron los brazos de Jason mientras se caía de la silla.

Leo no tuvo tanta suerte. Se cayó hacia Frank, que no hizo ningún intento de  
cogerle. Leo se dio un golpe contra el suelo.

—¡Au! —rugió.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Hazel.

Leo se levantó. Tenía un trozo de espagueti con la forma de un 3 pegado a su  
frente.

—¿Ha funcionado?

—Ha funcionado —dijo Piper, sintiéndose lo bastante segura como para saber que  
estaba en lo cierto—. No creo que vuelvan.

Jason parpadeó.

—¿Eso significa que ya puedo dejar de tener heridas en la cabeza?

Piper rió, sacando todo su nerviosismo.

—Vamos, chico relámpago. Vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Piper y Jason pasearon por cubierta. Jason seguía un tanto grogui, pero Piper le  
animó a apoyarse en ella con un brazo.

Leo cogió el timón, hablando con Festus a través del interfono; sabía por  
experiencia que debía darles un poco de espacio a Jason y a Piper. Desde que la  
televisión por satélite había vuelto, el entrenador Hedge estaba en su camarote  
disfrutando de una mezcla de artes marciales con combates en jaulas. El pegaso  
de Percy, Blackjack se había ido volando a algún lugar. Los otros semidioses  
estaban poniéndose cómodos para irse a dormir.

El Argo II iba hacia el este, volando a varios cientos de pies por encima del suelo.  
Debajo de ellos unas ciudades pequeñas pasaban como pequeñas islitas  
iluminadas en un mar de oscuridad. Piper recordaba el último invierno, volando sobre Festus, el dragón por encima de  
la ciudad de Quebec. Nunca había visto nada más bonito, o haberse sentido tan  
feliz por tener los brazos de Jason a su alrededor, pero aquello era incluso mejor.

La noche era cálida. El barco navegaba más suavemente que el dragón. Lo mejor  
de todo era que volaban alejándose del Campamento Júpiter tan rápido como  
podían. No importaba lo peligrosas que fueran las tierras ancestrales, Piper no  
podía esperar a ir allí. Esperaba que Jason tuviera razón de que los romanos no  
les seguirían a través del Atlántico.

Jason se detuvo a mitad de cubierta y se inclinó por el pasamanos. La luz de la  
luna convertía su pelo rubio en plateado.

—Gracias, Pipes —dijo—. Me has salvado de nuevo.

Puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Pensó en el día que habían caído por el  
Gran Cañón, la primera vez que había sabido que Jason podía controlar el aire. La  
había sujetado tan fuertemente, que podía sentir el pulso de su corazón. Entonces  
habían dejado de caer y habían flotado en medio del aire. El mejor novio del  
mundo.

Quería besarle en aquél momento, pero algo se lo impidió.

—No sé si Percy volverá a confiar en mí más —dijo—. No después de que dejase  
que su caballo le dejara inconsciente.

Jason rió.

—No te preocupes por ello. Percy es un buen tipo, pero tengo la sensación de que  
necesita un golpe en la cabeza de vez en cuando.

—Podrías haberle matado.

La sonrisa de Jason desapareció.

—Ese no era yo.

—Pero casi te dejo —dijo Piper—. Cuando Gea dijo que tenía que elegir, yo vacilé  
y…

Parpadeó, maldiciéndose a ella misma por llorar.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma —dijo Jason—. Nos has salvado a ambos.

—Pero si dos de nuestra tripulación tienen que morir, un chico y una chica…

—No aceptaré eso. Vamos a detener a Gea. Nosotros siete, todos, volveremos  
vivos. Te lo juro.

Piper deseó que no hubiera jurado. La palabra le recordó a la Profecía de los  
Siete: "un juramento que mantener con el último aliento".

Por favor, pensó, esperando que su madre, la diosa del amor, pudiera escucharla.  
"No dejes que sea el último aliento de Jason. Si el amor significa algo, no te lo  
lleves"  
En cuando hizo el deseo, se sintió culpable. ¿Cómo podría soportar ver a  
Annabeth sufrir aquel tipo de dolor si Percy moría? De hecho, todos habían pasado  
por muchas cosas. Incluso los dos chicos nuevos romanos, Hazel y Frank, a los  
que Piper conocía a penas, los consideraba de la familia. En el Campamento  
Júpiter, Percy había hablado de su viaje a Alaska, lo que sonaba más angustioso  
que nada a lo que Piper se había enfrentado. Y por la forma en la que Hazel y  
Frank habían intentado ayudarla durante el exorcismo, podía decir que eran buena  
gente y bastante valientes.

—La leyenda que Annabeth mencionó —dijo—, sobre la Marca de Atenea… ¿Por  
qué no querías hablar de ello?

Tenía miedo de que Jason le dijera que se callara, pero bajó la cabeza como si  
hubiera estado esperando la pregunta.

—Pipes, no sé qué es cierto y qué no. Esa leyenda… podría ser bastante  
peligroso.

—¿Para quién?

—Para todos nosotros —dijo, con gravedad—. La historia habla de que los  
romanos robaron algo importante de los griegos, en la Antigüedad, cuando los  
romanos conquistaron las ciudades griegas.

Piper esperó, pero Jason parecía tener los pensamientos perdidos.

—¿Qué robaron? —preguntó ella.

—No lo sé —dijo—. No estoy seguro de que nadie en la legión lo sepa. Pero según  
la historia, lo que robaron se lo llevaron a Roma y allí sigue escondido. Los hijos de  
Atenea, semidioses griegos, nos han odiado desde entonces. Siempre han  
enviado a sus hermanos en contra de los romanos. Como he dicho, no sé qué es  
cierto…

—¿Pero por qué no se lo cuentas a Annabeth? —preguntó Piper—. No va a  
odiarte de repente.

Él parecía tener problemas en centrarse.

—Espero que no. Pero la leyenda dice que los hijos de Atenea han estado  
buscando este objeto durante milenios. Cada generación, unos pocos son  
escogidos por la diosa para encontrarlo. Aparentemente, son llevados a Roma a  
través de alguna señal, la Marca de Atenea.

—Si Annabeth es una de esas buscadoras… deberíamos ayudarla.

Jason vaciló.

—Quizás. Cuando nos acerquemos a Roma, le contaré lo poco que sé. De verdad.  
Pero la historia, al menos por la forma en la que la he oído, dice que si los griegos  
encuentran lo que se les ha robado, nunca nos perdonarán. Destruirán la legión y  
Roma entera, de una vez para todas. Después de lo que Némesis le ha dicho a  
Leo, sobre lo de Roma siendo destruida en cinco días a partir de hoy…

Piper estudió la cara de Jason. Era, sin lugar a dudas, la persona más valiente que  
había conocido, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo. Aquella leyenda, la idea de  
que podría separar a su grupo y destruir una ciudad, le aterrorizaba por completo. Piper se preguntó qué habría sido robado de los griegos que fuera tan importante.  
No podría imaginarse nada que podría volver vengativa a Annabeth de repente. No  
podría imaginarse escogiendo la vida de un semidiós, y aquella mañana, en  
aquella carretera desértica, sólo por un momento, Gea la había tentado…

—Lo siento, de cualquier manera —dijo Jason.

Piper se secó la última lágrima de su cara.

—¿Lo sientes por qué? Fue el eidolón el que atacó…

—No sobre eso —la pequeña cicatriz en el labio superior de Jason parecía tener  
un brillo blanco a la luz de la luna. Siempre le había encantado aquella cicatriz. La  
imperfección hacía su cara mucho más interesante.

—Fui un estúpido por pedirte que contactaras con Reyna —dijo—. No estaba  
pensando.

—Oh —Piper miró hacia las nubes por encima de ellos y se preguntó si su madre  
Afrodita, estaba influenciándole de alguna manera. Su disculpa parecía demasiado  
buena para ser cierta. "Pero no pares" pensó.

—De verdad, no pasa nada.

—Yo sólo… nunca pensé en Reyna de esa manera —dijo Jason—, por lo que no  
pensé en que te pudiera hacer sentir incómoda. No tienes nada por qué  
preocuparte, Pipes.

—Quería odiarla —admitió Piper—. Tenía demasiado miedo de que te quedaras  
en el Campamento Júpiter.

Jason parecía sorprendido.

—Eso no sucederá nunca. A no ser que vengas conmigo, te lo juro.

Piper agarró su mano. Se las apañó para sonreír, pero estaba pensando: "Otro  
juramento. Un juramento que mantener con un último aliento".

Intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Sabía que debía de disfrutar  
aquél momento de relax con Jason. Pero mientras miraba por el barco, no podía  
evitar pensar en lo que le recordaba la oscuridad el agua oscura, como la  
habitación donde se ahogaban en la visión de la hoja de su daga.


	13. Chapter 13

NADA DE UNA PANTALLA DE HUMO CON OLOR A NUGGET DE POLLO. Percy  
quería que Leo inventara un gorro anti-sueños.

Aquella noche tuvo unas terribles pesadillas. Primero soñó que estaba de vuelta en  
Alaska en su misión buscando el águila de la legión. Estaba subiendo por una  
carretera de una montaña, pero en cuando salió del pavimento, fue tragado por  
una ciénaga, cieno pantanoso, lo había llamado Hazel. Se vio a sí mismo  
asfixiándose en el barro, incapaz de moverse, ver o respirar. Por primera vez en su  
vida, entendió qué era ahogarse.

"Es sólo un sueño", se dijo a sí mismo, "Me despertaré".

Pero aquello no lo hizo menos terrorífico.

Percy nunca había tenido miedo del agua. Era el elemento de su padre. Pero  
desde su experiencia en el cieno, había desarrollado un miedo que no dejaba de  
hacerle sudar la gota fría. Nunca se lo admitiría a nadie, pero incluso se había  
sentido nervioso por tener que meterse en el agua. Sabía que era una tontería. No  
podría ahogarse. Pero también sospechaba que si no controlaba el miedo,  
comenzaría a controlarle a él.

Pensó en su amiga Thalía, que tenía miedo de las alturas aunque fuera la hija del  
dios del cielo. Su hermano, Jason, podía volar controlando los vientos. Thalía no  
podía, quizá porque tuviera demasiado miedo como para intentarlo. Si Percy  
comenzaba a creer que podría ahogarse…

El cieno presionó contra su pecho. Sus pulmones comenzaron a arder.

"Deja de tener miedo" se dijo a sí mismo, "esto no es real".

Justo cuando no podía respirar más, el sueño cambió.

Estaba de pie en un espacio gigantesco y sombrío como un garaje subterráneo.  
Hileras de pilares de piedra iban en todas direcciones, sujetando el techo a unos  
siete metros de altura. Unos braseros iluminaban el techo con una tétrica luz roja. Percy no podía ver demasiado lejos en las sombras, pero colgando del techo había  
sistemas de poleas, sacos de arena e hileras de focos de teatro apagados.  
Amontonados por la cámara había cajas de madera etiquetadas con "ATREZZO",  
"ARMAS", y "TRAJES". Uno decía: "SURTIDO DE LANZAMISILES".

Percy oía maquinaría funcionar en la oscuridad, unos engranajes gigantescos  
girando y la presión del vapor sonando por entre las tuberías.

Entonces vio al gigante… o al menos Percy supuso que era un gigante.

Medía unos tres metros y medio (una altura respetable por un cíclope, pero sólo la  
mitad de alto que los demás gigantes contra los que Percy se había enfrentado).  
También parecía más humano que el resto de los gigantes, sin las patas de dragón  
de sus familiares más grandes. Aún así, su pelo morado estaba peinado en una  
coleta de rastas, llenas de monedas de plata y oro, por lo que Percy supuso que  
las rastas serían la última moda entre los gigantes. También tenía una lanza de  
casi tres metros atada a su espalda, también un arma muy común entre gigantes.

Vestía una gigantesca túnica negra de cuello alto que Percy había visto antes,  
pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros de cuero con unas puntas tan largas y  
giradas que podrían haber sido unas babuchas. Se paseaba de un lado a otro  
delante de una plataforma elevada, examinando un jarrón de bronce del tamaño de  
Percy.

—No, no, no —murmuraba el gigante para sí mismo—. ¿Dónde está la  
salpicadura? ¿Dónde está el valor? —gritó hacia la oscuridad—. ¡Otis!

Percy oyó algo removerse en la lejanía. Otro gigante apareció de entre las  
sombras. Vestía el mismo traje oscuro, justo con los mismos zapatos rizados. La  
única diferencia entre los dos gigantes era que el pelo del segundo era verde y no  
morado.

El primer gigante maldijo:

—Oto, ¿por qué me haces lo mismo cada día? Te dije que yo iba a llevar el traje  
negro con cuello alto hoy. ¡No podías vestir cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el  
traje negro de cuello alto!

Oto parpadeó como si se acabara de despertar.

—¡Creía que hoy ibas a vestir la toga amarilla!

—¡Eso fue ayer! ¡Cuando apareciste con la toga amarilla!

—Oh, claro. Lo siento, Efi.

Su hermano gruñó. Tenían que ser gemelos, porque sus caras eran idénticamente  
feas.

—Y no me llames Efi —pidió Efi—. Llámame Efíaltes, que para algo es mi nombre.  
¡O puedes usar mi nombre artístico! ¡El gran F!

Oto hizo una mueca.

—Sigue sin gustarme ese nombre artístico.

—¡Da igual! Es perfecto. Ahora, ¿cómo van las preparaciones? —Bien —Oto no sonaba demasiado entusiasmado—. Los tigres devoradores de  
hombres, las cuchillas pendulares… Aunque sigo creyendo que unas cuantas  
bailarinas lo arreglarían todo.

—¡Bailarinas no! —le espetó Efíaltes—. Y esta cosa—señaló hacia el jarrón de  
bronce, disgustado—. ¿Qué hace? No es emocionante.

—Pero es el punto central del espectáculo. Él muere a no ser que los otros le  
rescaten. Y si llegan siguiendo el horario…

—¡Oh, más les vale! —dijo Efíaltes—. El primero de julio, las calendas de julio,  
¡dedicadas a Juno! Es entonces cuando Madre quiere destruir a esos estúpidos  
semidioses y hacerlo justo en los morros de Juno. Además, ¡no voy a pagar un día  
de más por esos gladiadores fantasma!

—Bueno, cuando, todos mueran —dijo Oto—, comenzaremos la destrucción de  
Roma. Justo como quiere Madre. Será genial. La multitud nos adorará. Los  
fantasmas romanos adoran este tipo de cosas.

Efiales parecía no estar convencido del todo.

—Pero el jarrón se queda aquí así. ¿No podríamos ponerlo encima de una  
hoguea, o disolverlo en un charco de ácido o algo?

—Le necesitamos con vida unos pocos días más —le recordó Oto a su hermano—  
. De otra forma, los siente no irán a por el cebo y correrán a salvarle.

—Supongo. Aún así me gustaría unos cuantos gritos más. Esta muerte lenta es  
aburrida. Ah, bueno, ¿qué pasa con nuestra amiga talentosa? ¿Está preparada  
para recibir a su visita?

Oto puso cara de pocos amigos.

—De verdad, no me gusta hablar con ella. Me pone nervioso.

—¿Pero está preparada?

—Sí —dijo Oto, a regañadientes—. Lleva lista durante siglos. Nadie se llevará esa  
estatua.

—Excelente —Efíaltes se frotó las manos—. Esta es nuestra gran oportunidad,  
hermano mío.

—Eso es lo que dijiste en nuestro último golpe —murmuró Oto—. Estuve colgando  
de un bloque de hielo por encima del río Lete durante seis meses, y ni siquiera  
conseguimos la atención de los medios.

—¡Esto es distinto! —insistió Efíaltes—. ¡Iniciaremos un nuevo tipo de  
entretenimiento! Si Madre está contenta con nosotros, ¡podremos fabricar nuestro  
propio billete hacia la fama!

—Si tú lo dices —suspiró Oto—. Aunque sigo pensando que esos disfraces de  
bailarina del Lago de los cisnes querían geniales…

—¡Nada de ballet!

—Lo siento. —Ven —dijo Efíaltes—. Vamos a ver a esos tigres. ¡Asegurémonos de que siguen  
hambrientos!

Los gigantes desaparecieron entre las tinieblas y Percy se giró hacia el jarrón.

"Necesito ver su interior" pensó.

Forzó a su sueño a ir hacia adelante, justo hacia la superficie del jarrón. Entonces  
la atravesó. El aire en la jarra olía a vino rancio y metal oxidado. La única luz que  
había era el suave brillo morado de una espada oscura, su hoja de acero estigio  
estaba apoyada a uno de los lados del contenedor. Acurrucado a su lado había un  
chico con aspecto desalentado vestido con tejanos hechos jirones, una camiseta  
negra y una vieja chaqueta de aviador. En su mano derecha, un anillo de plata con  
forma de calavera brillaba en la oscuridad.

—Nico —le llamó Percy. Pero el hijo de Hades no podía oírle.

El contenedor estaba completamente sellado. El aire se estaba volviendo  
venenoso. Los ojos de Nico estaban cerrados, respirando ligeramente. Parecía  
estar meditando. Su cara era pálida y estaba más delgado de lo que Percy  
recordaba.

En uno de los lados del jarrón, parecía como si Nico hubiera hecho tres marcas  
con su espada, ¿quizá fueran los tres días que llevaba allí encerrado?

Parecía imposible que hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo allí sin haberse asfixiado.  
Incluso en su sueño, Percy comenzaba a sentirse aterrorizado, respirando a  
bocanadas para conseguir más oxígeno.

Entonces vio algo a los pies de Nico, una pequeña colección de objetos brillantes  
no más grandes que unos dientes de leche.

Semillas, se dio cuenta Percy. Eran semillas de granada. Tres habían sido  
comidas y escupidas. Aún quedaban cinco metidas en su pulpa rojo oscuro.

—Nico —dijo Percy—, ¿qué es este lugar? Te salvaremos…

La imagen desapareció y la voz de una chica susurró:

—Percy…

Al principio, Percy creía que seguía soñando. Cuando perdió su memoria, se había  
pasado semanas soñando con Annabeth, la única persona que recordaba de su  
pasado. Mientras sus ojos se abrían y su visión se aclaraba, se dio cuenta de que  
ella estaba de verdad allí.

Estaba de pie ante su litera, sonriéndole.

Su pelo rubio caía sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos grises color tormenta tenían un  
brillo de diversión. Recordaba su primer día en el Campamento Mestizo, cinco  
años atrás, cuando se había despertado de haber estado inconsciente y se  
encontró a Annabeth delante de él. Le había dicho: "Babeas cuando duermes".

Era así de romántica.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó—. ¿Hemos llegado?  
—No —dijo, en voz baja—. Es medianoche.

—Entonces…—se le aceleró el corazón a Percy. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en  
pijama, en la cama. Probablemente había estado babeando, o al menos haciendo  
ruiditos extraños. No había duda de que tenía un severo caso de pelo-almohada  
(despeinadísimo) y su aliento no olía demasiado bien—. ¿Te has colado en mi  
camarote?

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

—Percy, tendrás diecisiete en dos meses. No me dirás que puedes estar  
preocupado por tener problemas con el entrenador Hedge.

—¿Has visto a su bate de béisbol?

—Además, Sesos de Alga, se me acaba de ocurrir que deberíamos ir a dar un  
paseo. No hemos tenido demasiado tiempo para estar solos. Quiero enseñarte  
algo, mi lugar preferido en el barco.

El pulso de Percy seguía acelerado, pero no era por el miedo de meterse en  
problemas.

—Puedo, ya sabes, ¿lavarme los dientes primero?

—Será mejor —dijo Annabeth—. Porque no te voy a besar hasta que lo hagas. Y  
péinate el pelo mientras te los lavas.

Para ser un trirreme, el barco era enorme, pero aún así era muy acogedor para  
Percy, como el edificio de dormitorios de la Academia Yancy, o cualquiera de los  
internados en los que había estado y de los que había sido expulsado. Annabeth y  
él bajaron de puntillas a la segunda cubierta, la cual Percy no había explorado  
excepto la enfermería.

Le llevó hasta la sala de motores, que parecía bastante peligrosa, como una jungla  
mecanizada, con tubos, pistones y tuberías saliendo de una esfera central de  
bronce. Los cables parecían unos fideos gigantes metálicos serpenteando por todo  
el suelo hacia las paredes.

—¿Cómo funciona esta cosa? —preguntó Percy.

—Ni idea —dijo Annabeth—. Soy la única además de Leo que puede hacerlo  
funcionar.

—Eso me deja mucho más tranquilo.

—Debería estar correcto. Sólo ha estado a punto de explotar una vez.

—Bromas, espero.

Ella sonrió.

—Vamos.

Se hicieron paso a través de las bodegas y la armería. En la popa del barco,  
pasaron bajo unas puertas dobles de madera que llevaban hasta un gran establo.  
La habitación olía a heno fresco y mantas de lana. Alineados a la izquierda habían  
tres compartimentos para caballos vacíos como los que usaban para los pegasos en el campamento. A la derecha habían dos cajas vacías lo suficientemente  
grandes como para grandes animales de zoológico.

En el centro de la habitación había un panel de siete metros para ver a través.  
Debajo de ellos, el paisaje nocturno pasaba volando, kilómetros de campos  
oscuros atravesados con autopistas iluminadas como las líneas de una telaraña.

—¿Un barco con el fondo de cristal? —preguntó Percy.

Annabeth agarró una de las mantas del compartimento más cercano y la extendió  
por el cristal.

—Siéntate conmigo.

Se relajaron en la manta como si estuvieran teniendo un picnic, y miraban el  
mundo pasar por debajo de ellos.

—Leo construyó los establos para que los pegasos pudieran ir y venir fácilmente  
—dijo Annabeth—. Lo único que no se dio cuenta de que los pegasos prefirieran  
pastar libres, por lo que los establos siempre están vacíos.

Percy se preguntó dónde estaría Blackjack, volando por los cielos en algún lugar,  
con suerte siguiéndoles el rumbo. La cabeza de Percy seguía un tanto dolorida por  
el golpe de la pezuña de Blackjack, pero no se la guardaba al caballo.

—¿A qué te refieres, con ir y venir fácilmente? —preguntó—. ¿No querrá que los  
pegasos tengan que atravesar dos cubiertas con las escaleras y todo?

Annabeth golpeó sus nudillos contra el cristal.

—Estas son las puertas de carga, como en un bombardero.

Percy tragó saliva.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que estamos sentados en unas puertas? ¿Qué  
pasaría si se abrieran?

—Supongo que haríamos caída libre sin paracaídas. Pero no se abrirá. Espero.

—Genial.

Annabeth se rió.

—¿Sabes por qué me gusta estar aquí? No es sólo por la vista. ¿A qué te  
recuerda este lugar?

Percy miró a su alrededor: las cajas y los establos, la lámpara de bronce celestial  
colgando del techo, el olor a heno, y por supuesto, Annabeth sentada a su lado,  
con su cara blanquecina y hermosa con la luz de la luna.

—Aquél camión zoológico —dijo Percy—. El que cogimos en Las Vegas.

Su sonrisa le dijo que había acertado.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —dijo Percy—. Estábamos débiles, luchando para  
atravesar el país para encontrar aquél estúpido relámpago celestial, atrapados en aquél camión con un puñado de animales maltratados. ¿Cómo puedes echar de  
menos eso?

—Porque, Sesos de Alga, fue la primera vez que hablamos de verdad, tú y yo. Te  
hablé de mi familia, y…—se sacó su collar del campamento, en el que había el  
anillo de su padre y las cuentas de colores por cada año en el Campamento  
Mestizo. Ahora había algo más en la cuerda de cuero: un pendiente de coral rojo  
que Percy le había dicho cuando comenzaron a salir. Se lo había traído del palacio  
de su padre en el fondo del mar.

—Y —siguió Annabeth—, me recuerda a todo el tiempo que hace que nos  
conocemos. Teníamos doce, Percy. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—No —admitió—. Así, ¿sabías si te gustaba en aquél momento?

Ella soltó una sonrisita.

—Te odié al principio. Me molestabas. Entonces te aguanté durante unos pocos  
años. Entonces…

—Vale, bien.

Se inclinó hacia él y le besó: un sonoro y rotundo beso sin nadie mirándole, sin  
romanos alrededor, sin sátiros gritones.

Ella retrocedió.

—Te echaba de menos, Percy.

Percy quería decirle lo mismo, pero entonces le pareció un comentario sin  
importancia. Mientras había estado en el lado romano, se había mantenido vivo  
sólo manteniendo con vida el recuerdo de Annabeth. "Te echaba de menos" no  
definía aquello para nada.

Recordó aquella noche, cuando Piper había forzado al eidolón a salir de su mente.  
Percy no había estado al tanto de su presencia hasta que había usado su hechizo  
oral. Después de que el eidolón se hubo ido, se sintió como si le hubieran  
arrancado un clavo ardiente de la frente. Entonces sus pensamientos se aclararon,  
su alma se sintió cómoda de estar ella sola en su cuerpo.

Estar sentado junto a Annabeth le hacía sentirse de la misma manera. Los  
pasados meses podrían haber sido uno de sus extraños sueños. Los eventos en el  
Campamento Júpiter parecían tan difusos e irreales como aquella lucha contra  
Jason, cuando habían sido controlado por los eidolones. Aún así no se arrepentía  
del tiempo que había pasado en el Campamento Júpiter. Le había abierto los ojos  
de muchas maneras.

—Annabeth —dijo, vacilante—, en Nueva Roma, los semidioses pueden vivir sus  
vidas enteras en paz.

Su expresión se volvió en guardia:

—Reyna me lo explicó. Pero, Percy, tú perteneces al Campamento Mestizo. Esa  
otra vida…

—Lo sé —dijo Percy—. Pero mientras estaba allí, vi a tantos semidioses vivir sin  
miedo: niños ir al colegio, parejas casándose y formando familias. No hay nada como el Campamento Mestizo. Sigo pensando en que tú y yo… quizá algún día  
cuando esta guerra con los gigantes haya terminado…

Era difícil decirlo a la luz dorada, pero creyó ver a Annabeth sonrojarse:

—Oh —dijo.

Percy tuvo miedo de haber dicho demasiado. Quizá la había asustado con tantos  
sueños sobre el futuro. Ella era la buena con los planes. Percy se maldijo en  
silencio.

Desde que conocía a Annabeth, se sentía como si entendiera muy pocas cosas  
sobre ella. Incluso después de haber estado saliendo con ella durante varios  
meses, su relación había sido siempre como algo delicado, como una escultura de  
cristal. Tenía miedo de hacer algo mal y romperlo.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Yo sólo… pensaba en eso para ir hacia adelante. Para darme  
esperanza. Olvida lo que he dicho…

—¡No! —dijo—. No, Percy. Dioses, eres tan dulce. Es sólo que… puede que  
hayamos quemado esa opción. Si no podemos arreglar las cosas con los  
romanos… bueno, los dos grupos de semidioses nunca podremos llevarnos bien.  
Es por eso por lo que los dioses nos mantienen separados. No sé si alguna vez  
pudiéramos pertenecer allí.

Percy no quería discutírselo, pero no podía dejar de tener esperanza. Era algo  
importante, no solo para Annabeth y para él, sino para todos los demás  
semidioses. Tenía que ser posible pertenecer a dos mundos distintos al mismo  
tiempo. Después de todo, eso era lo que es ser semidiós, sin pertenecer del todo  
al mundo mortal ni al monte Olimpo, pero intentando poner paz entre ambos lados.

Por desgracia, eso le llevó a pensar en los dioses, en la guerra a la que se  
enfrentaban, y en su sueño sobre Efíaltes y Oto.

—He tenido una pesadilla justo antes de despertarme —admitió.

Le dijo a Annabeth lo que había visto. Incluso las partes más turbulentas no  
parecieron preocuparle. Ladeó la cabeza con tristeza cuando describió el  
encarcelamiento de Nico en el jarrón de bronce. Puso una mirada furiosa cuando  
le dijo que los gigantes planeaban algún tipo de espectáculo para destruir a Roma  
que incluiría sus muertes dolorosas como la obertura.

—Nico es el cebo —murmuró—. Los ejércitos de Gea deben de haberlo capturado  
de alguna manera. Pero no sabemos exactamente dónde le mantienen cautivo.

—En algún lugar de Roma —dijo Percy—. Algún lugar bajo el suelo. Lo dijeron  
como si Nico tuviera unos pocos días de vida, pero no sé cómo ha podido aguantar  
tanto tiempo sin oxígeno.

—Cinco días más según Némesis —dijo Annabeth—. Las calendas de julio. Al  
menos ahora esa fecha límite tiene sentido.

—¿Qué es una calenda?

Annabeth sonrió, como si estuviera orgullosa de volver a su posición original,  
Percy siendo ignorante y ella explicando las cosas. —Es el nombre romano para el primer día del mes. Es de ahí de dónde viene la  
palabra calendario. ¿Pero cómo ha podido Nico sobrevivir tanto tiempo? Se lo  
deberíamos decir a Hazel.

—¿Ahora?

Ella vaciló.

—No, puede esperar hasta mañana. No quiero molestarla con estas noticias en  
medio de la noche.

—Los gigantes mencionaron una estatua —repitió Percy—. Y algo acerca de una  
amiga talentosa que la estaba custodiando. Fuera quién fuera aquella amiga, le  
daba miedo a Oto. Y alguien que pueda asustar a un gigante…

Annabeth miró por una autopista que serpenteaba por entre las colinas.

—Percy, ¿has visto últimamente a Poseidón? ¿O has tenido alguna señal suya?  
Negó con la cabeza.

—No desde hace… guau. Supongo que ni he pensado en ello. No desde el final de  
la Titanomaquia. Le vi en el Campamento Mestizo, pero fue el pasado agosto —le  
recorrió una oleada de miedo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Has visto a Atenea?

Esquivó su mirada.

—Hace unas semanas —admitió—. No… no fue bien. No parecía ella misma.  
Quizá sea la esquizofrenia griega/romana de la que hablaba Némesis. No estoy  
segura. Dijo cosas bastante dolorosas. Dijo que la había fallado.

—¿Fallado? —Percy no estaba seguro de haberla oído bien. Annabeth era la  
perfecta hija semidiosa. Era todo lo que podría ser una hija de Atenea—. ¿Cómo  
podrías…?

—No lo sé —dijo, tristemente—. A parte de eso, he estado teniendo pesadillas por  
mi cuenta. No tienen mucho más sentido que las tuyas.

Percy esperó, pero Annabeth no compartió más detalles. Quería hacerla sentirse  
mejor y decirle que todo iba a ir bien, pero sabía que no podía. Quería arreglar  
todo entre ellos para que pudieran tener un final feliz. Después de todos aquellos  
años, incluso los dioses más crueles tendrían que admitir que se lo merecían.

Pero tenía una extraña sensación de que no había nada que pudiera ayudar a  
Annabeth en aquel momento, nada más que estar allí. "La hija de la sabiduría anda  
sola".

Se sintió atrapado e inútil igual que cuando se hundió en el ceno.

Annabeth se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa.

—Pedazo de evento romántico, ¿no? No más noticias hasta mañana —le besó de  
nuevo—. Ya nos la apañaremos. Te tengo de vuelta. Por ahora, eso es todo lo que  
me importa.

—Correcto —dijo Percy—. Nada más de hablar sobre Gea acercándose, Nico  
estando capturado, el mundo acabando, los gigantes…  
—Cállate, sesos de alga —le ordenó—. Abrázame.

Estuvieron allí sentados, disfrutando del calor del otro. Antes de que Percy se diera  
cuenta, el sonido del motor del barco, la tenue luz y la acogedora sensación de  
estar con Annabeth, le hizo sentirse los párpados más pesados, y se durmió.

Cuando se despertó, la luz del sol atravesaba el suelo de cristal y la voz de un  
chico dijo:

—Oh, estáis metidos en problemas…


	14. Chapter 14

PERCY HABÍA VISTO A FRANK RODEADO por ogros caníbales, enfrentándose a  
un gigante invencible e incluso desatando a Tánatos, el dios de la muerte. Pero  
nunca había visto a Frank tan aterrorizado como entonces, encontrándoles en los  
establos.

—¿Qué? —Percy se frotó los ojos—. Oh, nos hemos quedado dormidos.

Frank tragó saliva. Estaba vestido con deportivas, pantalones militares oscuros y  
una camiseta de los Juegos Olímpicos de Vancouver con su chapa de centurión  
romano enganchada en el cuello de la camiseta (lo que le parecía a Percy un poco  
triste o esperanzador, ahora que eran renegados). Frank apartaba su mirada  
como si la vista de ellos juntos le pudiera quemar.

—Todo el mundo piensa que os han secuestrado —dijo—. Hemos estado  
registrando el barco. Cuando el entrenador Hedge os encuentre, oh, dioses,  
¿habéis estado aquí toda la noche?

—¡Frank! —las orejas de Annabeth estaban tan rojas como dos fresas—. Bajamos  
aquí y nos quedamos dormidos por accidente. Nada más.

—Y nos besamos un par de veces —dijo Percy.

Annabeth le miró.

—¡No ayudas!

—Será mejor que…—Frank señaló a las puertas—. Eh, se supone que tenemos  
que encontrarnos para desayunar. ¿Os importaría explicar lo que habéis hecho,  
digo, lo que no habéis hecho? Quiero decir… No quiero que ese fauno, sátiro,  
perdón, me mate.

Frank corrió.

Cuando todo el mundo se reunió en el comedor, no fue tan malo como Frank había  
temido. Jason y Piper se sintieron aliviados. Leo no podía dejar de sonreír y  
murmurar:

—Típico, típico. Sólo Hazel parecía escandalizada, quizá porque era de los años 40. No dejó de  
apartarle la mirada a Percy.

Obviamente, el entrenador Hedge se puso hecho un basilisco; pero Percy encontró  
difícil tomarse en serio al sátiro ya que a penas no medía metro y medio.

—¡En mi vida! —berreó el entrenador, agitando su bate y tirando un plato de  
manzanas—. ¡En contra de las normas! ¡Irresponsables!

—Entrenador —dijo Annabeth—, ha sido un accidente. Estábamos hablando y nos  
quedamos dormidos.

—Además —dijo Percy—, comienzas a sonar como Término.

Hedge entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Eso es un insulto, Jackson? ¡Porque yo sí que te voy a terminar a ti!  
Percy intentó no reírse.

—No sucederá de nuevo, entrenador. Lo prometo. Ahora, ¿no tenemos algo que  
discutir?

Hedge estaba que echaba humo.

—¡De acuerdo! Pero te vigilaré, Jackson. Y a ti, Annabeth Chase. Creía que tenías  
un poco más de sentido…

Jason se aclaró la garganta.

—Servíos un poco de comida, gente. Comencemos.

El encuentro fue como un consejo de guerra pero con donuts. De nuevo, en el  
Campamento Mestizo estaban acostumbrados a tener sus reuniones más serias  
alrededor de la mesa de Ping-Pong en la sala de juegos con galletitas saladas y  
nachos con queso, por lo que Percy se sintió como en casa.

Les habló de su sueño, los gemelos gigantes planeando una recepción para ellos  
en un parking subterráneo con lanzamisiles, Nico di Angelo atrapado en una jarra  
de bronce, muriéndose lentamente de asfixia con semillas de granadas a sus pies.  
Hazel ahogó un sollozo.

—Nico… Oh, dioses. Las semillas.

—¿Sabes lo que son? —preguntó Annabeth.

Hazel asintió.

—Me las enseñó una vez. Son del jardín de nuestra madrastra.

—Vuestra madras… ¡ah! —dijo Percy—. Hablas de Perséfone.

Percy había conocido a Perséfone. No había sido exactamente acogedora y  
alegre, que digamos. También había estado en el jardín del Inframundo, un lugar  
tétrico lleno de árboles de cristal y flores que brillaban con el color de la sangre y  
de un blanco fantasma.  
—Esas semillas son como comida de último recurso —dijo Hazel. Percy sabía que  
estaba nerviosa porque todos los objetos plateados de la mesa comenzaron a  
moverse hacia ella—. Sólo los hijos de Hades podemos comerlas. Nico siempre ha  
guardado algunas por si se quedaba atrapado en algún lugar. Pero si de verdad  
está preso…

—Los gigantes intentan atraernos hacia él —dijo Annabeth—. Presuponen que  
intentaremos rescatarle.

—Bueno pues, ¡tienen razón! —Hazel miró a los lados, perdiendo la confianza—.  
¿No?

—¡Sí! —el entrenador Hedge gritó con la boca llena de servilletas—. ¡Eso  
conllevará una batalla, ¿verdad?!

—Hazel, por supuesto que le ayudaremos —dijo Fran—. ¿Pero cuánto tenemos  
hasta que… eh…? Quiero decir, ¿cuánto le queda a Nico?

—Una semilla por día —dijo Hazel, tristemente—. Eso si se pone a sí mismo en  
trance mortal.

—¿Trance mortal? —Annabeth frunció el ceño—. Eso no suena nada bien.

—Evita que consuma todo su aire —dijo Hazel—. Como hibernar, o entrar en  
coma. Una semilla le puede mantener con vida a penas un día.

—Le quedan cinco semillas —dijo Percy—. Eso son cinco días, además de hoy.  
Los gigantes lo han planeado así, por lo que tenemos que llegar el uno de Julio.  
Suponiendo que Nico esté escondido en Roma…

—No es mucho tiempo —resumió Piper. Puso su mano encima del hombro de  
Hazel—. Le encontraremos. Al menos ahora sabemos a qué se refiere esa  
profecía—. "Los gigantes sofocan el aliento del ángel, que tiene la llave para la  
muerte infinita". El apellido de tu hermano, di Angelo. Angelo es ángel en italiano.

—Oh, dioses —murmuró Hazel—. Nico…

Percy se quedó mirando a su donut. Él tenía una historia rara con Nico di Angelo.  
El chico que una vez le había engañado una vez para hacerle visitar el palacio de  
Hades, y Percy había acabado en una celda. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, Nico  
apoyaba a los chicos buenos. Él no se merecía una asfixia sofocante y lenta en un  
jarrón de bronce, y Percy no podía soportar ver a Hazel sufriendo.

—Le rescataremos —le prometió—. Tenemos que hacerlo. La profecía dice que él  
sujeta la llave para la muerte infinita.

—Es cierto —dijo Piper, animada—. Hazel, tu hermano estaba buscando las  
Puertas de la Muerte del Inframundo, ¿verdad? Debe de haberlas encontrado.

—Puede decirnos dónde están —dijo Percy—, y cómo cerrarlas.

Hazel respiró hondo.

—Sí. Bien.

—Eh —Leo se removió en su silla—. Una cosa. Los gigantes esperan que  
hagamos esto, ¿y vamos a ir directos a la trampa? Hazel miró a Leo como si hubiera hecho un gesto ofensivo.

—¡No tenemos elección!

—No me malentiendas, Hazel. Es que tu hermano, Nico… ¿sabía lo de los dos  
campamentos?

—Sí, bueno—dijo Hazel.

—Él ha estado yendo y viniendo —dijo Leo—, y no se lo dijo a ninguno de los dos  
lados.

Jason se respaldó en su silla, con una expresión lúgubre.

—Estás planteándote de si podríamos confiar en el chico. Yo también.

Hazel se puso de pie.

—No me lo puedo creer. Es mi hermano. Me trajo del Inframundo, ¿y no queréis  
ayudarle?

Frank puso su mano en su hombro.

—Nadie ha dicho eso —miró a Leo—. Será mejor que nadie haya dicho eso.

Leo parpadeó.

—Chicos, mirad. Todo lo que he querido decir es…

—Hazel —dijo Jason—. Leo está sacando un tema peliagudo. Recuerdo a Nico del  
Campamento Júpiter. Ahora me encuentro con que también ha estado visitando el  
Campamento Mestizo. Eso también me deja un tanto… apesadumbrado.  
¿Sabemos a ciencia cierta con quién están sus lealtades? Tenemos que ir con  
cuidado.

Hazel zarandeó sus brazos. Una bandeja de plaza salió volando hacia ella y  
golpeó la pared detrás de ella, estampando huevos revueltos por todas partes.

—Tú… ¡el gran Jason Grace! ¡El pretor al que yo admiraba! Se suponía que tenías  
que ser un líder bueno y justo. Y ahora tú…—Hazel se puso de pie de nuevo y  
salió corriendo del comedor.

—¡Hazel! —la llamó Leo—. Ah, sí. Debería…

—Has hecho bastante —le gritó Frank. Se puso de pie para seguirla, pero Piper le  
hizo un gesto para que esperara.

—Dale tiempo —le aconsejó Piper. Entonces frunció el ceño a Leo y a Jason—.  
Chicos, eso ha sido muy cruel.

Jason parecía en shock.

—¿Cruel? ¡Sólo estoy yendo con cuidado!

—Su hermano se está muriendo —dijo Piper.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con ella —insistió Frank.  
—No —dijo Piper—. Deja que se relaje. Hazme caso. Iré a ver cómo está en unos  
minutos.

—Pero…—Frank parecía un oso hambriento—. Bueno. Vale. Esperaré.

De arriba vino un sonido chirriante como un taladro gigantesco.

—Ese es Festus —dijo Leo—. Le he dejado en modo autopiloto, por lo que  
debemos estar acercándonos a Atlanta. Tengo que ir allí, suponiendo que  
vayamos a aterrizar.

Todo el mundo se giró hacia Percy.

Jason alzó una ceja.

—Tú eres el capitán Agua Salada. ¿Alguna idea?

¿Había resentimiento en su voz? Percy se preguntó si Jason estaba picado en  
secreto por su duelo en Kansas. Jason había bromeado sobre eso, pero Percy  
supuso que ambos tenían una pequeña rencilla.

—No estoy seguro —admitió—. En algún lugar central, lo bastante alto como para  
que podamos tener una buena vista de la ciudad. ¿Quizá algún parque con unos  
pocos árboles? No queremos hacer aterrizar un barco de guerra en el medio del  
centro de la ciudad. Dudo que incluso la Niebla pueda cubrir algo tan grande.

Leo asintió.

—Voy a ello —corrió hacia las escaleras.

Frank se removió en su silla, incómodo. Percy se sintió mal por él. En el viaje a  
Alaska, había visto a Hazel y Frank acercarse el uno al otro. Sabía lo protector que  
se sentía Frank por ella. También había notado la mirada ceñuda que le lanzaba  
Frank a Leo. Decidió que quizá sería buena idea sacar a pasear un rato a Frank.

—Cuando aterricemos, yo daré una vuelta por Atlanta —dijo Percy—. Frank, me  
irías bien de ayuda.

—¿Te refieres a que me convierta de nuevo en un dragón? En serio, Percy, no  
quiero pasarme toda la misión siendo el taxi volador de los demás.

—No —dijo Percy—. Quiero que vengas conmigo porque tienes sangre de  
Poseidón. Quizá puedas ayudarme a encontrar dónde está esa agua salada.  
Además, eres bueno luchando.

Eso pareció hacer sentir un poco mejor a Frank.

—Claro. Supongo.

—¡Genial! —dijo Percy—. Deberíamos llevarnos a alguien más. Annabeth…

—¡Ah, no! —gruñó el entrenador Hedge—. Jovencita, estás castigada.

Annabeth le miró como si estuviera hablando en un idioma extraño.

—¿Perdón? —¡Tú y Jackson no vais a ir a ningún lugar juntos! —insistió Hedge. Miró a Percy,  
retándole a enfrentársele—. Yo iré con Frank y con don Engaños Jackson. El  
¡resto de vosotros vigilaréis el barco y os aseguraréis de que Annabeth no se salte  
más normas!

Maravilloso, pensó Percy. Un día de chicos por la ciudad con Frank y un sátiro  
sediento de sangre, para encontrar agua salada en una ciudad sin costa.

—Esto —dijo—, va a ser realmente divertido.


	15. Chapter 15

PERCY SUBIÓ A CUBIERTA Y EXCLAMÓ:

—GUAU.  
Habían aterrizado en cerca de la cima de una colina boscosa. Un complejo de  
edificios blancos, como un museo o una universidad, se acurrucaban entre un  
bosquecillo de pinos a su izquierda. Debajo de ellos se extendía la ciudad de  
Atlanta, un grupo de rascacielos céntricos marrones y plateados se alzaban a tres  
kilómetros de lo que parecía una infinita expansión de autopistas, vías de  
ferrocarriles, casas y pedazos verdes de bosque.

—Ah, un lugar precioso —el entrenador Hedge respiró el fresco aire de la  
mañana—. Una buena elección, Valdez.

Leo se encogió de hombros.

—Yo sólo he cogido una colina alta. Eso es una biblioteca presidencial o algo por  
el estilo. Al menos es lo que me ha dicho Festus.

—¡No hablo de eso! —gruñó Hedge—. ¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que es esta  
colina? Frank Zhang, ¡tú deberías saberlo!

Frank se estremeció.

—¿Yo?

—¡Un hijo de Ares estuvo aquí! —Hedge gritó, indignado.

—Soy romano… por lo que de hecho soy hijo de Marte.

—¡Lo que sea! ¡Un lugar famoso de la guerra civil americana!

—Soy canadiense, de hecho.

—¡Lo que sea! El general Sherman, líder de la Unión. Estuvo en esta colina  
observando la ciudad de Atlanta ardiendo. Sembró la destrucción desde aquí hasta  
el mar. Quemando, saqueando, robando… ¡eso sí que era un semidiós!  
Frank se apartó del sátiro.

—Ah, vale.

A Percy no le importaba demasiado la historia, pero se preguntó si el aterrizaje  
había sido un mal augurio. Había oído que la mayoría de las guerras civiles habían  
comenzado por luchas entre semidioses griegos y romanos. Ahora estaban de pie  
en el sitio de tal batalla. La ciudad entera, debajo de ellos había sido quemada por  
las órdenes de un hijo de Ares. Percy se imaginó que algunos chicos del  
Campamento Mestizo también habrían podido dar esa orden. Clarisse La Rue, por  
ejemplo, no habría vacilado. Pero no se podía imaginar a Frank siendo tan duro.

—De todas formas —dijo Percy—, intentemos no quemar esta ciudad esta vez.

El entrenador parecía decepcionado.

—De acuerdo. ¿Pero hacia dónde?

Percy señaló hacia el centro de la ciudad:

—En caso de duda, comencemos por el centro.

Encontrar alguien que los llevara fue más fácil de lo que creían. Fueron a la  
biblioteca presidencial, que resultó ser el centro Carter, y preguntaron al personal  
si podían llamar a un taxi o darles indicaciones para la parada de autobús más  
cercana. Percy podría haber llamado a Blackjack, pero se resistía a pedirles ayuda  
a los pegasos después de su encuentro reciente. Frank no quería convertirse en  
nada. Y además, Percy tenía la esperanza de viajar en algo mortal para variar.

Una de las bibliotecarias, que se llamaba Esther, insistió en llevarles ella misma.  
Fue tan simpática que Percy creyó que podría haber sido un monstruo disfrazado,  
pero Hedge les apartó y les dijo que Esther olía a humana corriente.

—Con una piza de flores secas aromáticas —dijo—. Dientes de ajo y pétalos de  
rosa. ¡Delicioso!

Se metieron en el gran Cadillac y les llevó al centro. Esther era tan menuda, que  
apenas podía agarrar el volante, pero eso no parecía preocuparle. Condujo el  
coche a través del tráfico mientras les deleitaba con historias sobre familias locas  
de Atlanta, antiguos dueños de las plantaciones, los fundadores de la Coca-Cola,  
las estrellas deportivas y la gente de las CNN. Sonaba saber tantas cosas que  
Percy intentó probar suerte.

—Eh, Esther —dijo—, tengo una pregunta difícil para ti. Agua salada en Atlanta.  
¿Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la mente?

La anciana se rió.

—Oh, cielo. Eso es fácil. ¡Tiburones ballena!

Frank y Percy intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Tiburones ballena? —preguntó Frank, nerviosamente—. ¿Tenéis de eso en  
Atlanta?

—En el acuario, cielo —dijo Esther—. ¡Son muy conocidas! Justo en el centro de la  
ciudad. ¿Es ahí donde queríais ir? Un acuario. Percy lo consideró. No sabía qué estaría haciendo el antiguo dios  
griego del mar en un acuario, pero no tuvieron mejores ideas.

—Sí —dijo Percy—. Es ahí donde queremos ir.

Esther les dejó en la entrada principal, donde ya se había formado una cola.  
Insistió en darles su número de teléfono para emergencias, dinero para una vuelta  
en taxi hasta el centro Carter, y un pote de melocotones en almíbar caseros, que  
por alguna razón los guardaba en una caja en su maletero. Frank se guardó el  
pote en su mochila y le dio las gracias a Esther, que ya había pasado de llamarles  
"cielo" a "hijito".

Mientras se alejó, Frank dijo:

—¿Son así de majos todos los de Atlanta?

Hedge gruñó:

—Espero que no. No puedo luchar contra ellos si son simpáticos. Vamos a darles  
una tunda a esas tiburones ballena. ¡Suenan peligrosas!

No se le había ocurrido a Percy tener que pagar una entrada, o estar en una cola  
detrás de un puñado de familias y niños de campamentos.

Mirando a los niños de primaria con sus camisetas de distintos campamentos,  
Percy se sintió un tanto triste. Debería estar justo entonces en el Campamento  
Mestizo, acomodándose en su cabaña durante el verano, dando clases de luchas  
con las espadas en la arena, haciéndoles bromas a los demás consejeros.  
Aquellos chicos no tenían ni idea de cómo de loco se podía convertir un  
campamento de verano.

Suspiró.

—Bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar en la cola. ¿Alguien tiene dinero?  
Frank comprobó sus bolsillos.

—Tres denarios del campamento Júpiter y cinco dólares canadienses.

Hedge zarandeó sus pantalones cortos de chándal y sacó lo que había  
encontrado.

—Tres monedas de veinticinco centavos y dos monedas de diez y una goma de  
pollo y, ¡ah, premio! ¡Un pedazo de apio!

Comenzó a mordisquear el apio, mirando las monedas y a la gomita como si  
fueran lo siguiente.

—Genial —dijo Percy. Sus propios bolsillos estaban vacíos a excepción de su  
bolígrafo/espada, Contracorriente. Estaba preguntándose de si podrían entrar  
cuando una mujer vestida con una camiseta azul y verde del Acuario de Georgia  
se les acercó, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Ah, visitantes VIP! —tenía dos hoyuelos en las mejillas, gafas de montura  
gruesa, aparatos dentales y su pelo negro encrespado, parecía la típica empollona  
de clase, en parte mona y en parte extraña. Además de su camiseta del Acuario de  
Georgia, vestía pantalones de sport negros y unas deportivas oscuras. Dio saltitos de alegría como si no pudiera contener su alegría. Su tarjeta identificadora decía:  
Kate.

—Tenéis vuestro pago, por lo que veo —dijo—. ¡Excelente!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Percy.

Kate cogió los tres denarios de la mano de Frank.

—Sí, eso está bien. ¡Por aquí, por favor!

Se dirigió hacia la entrada principal.

Percy miró al entrenador Hedge y a Frank.

—¿Una trampa?

—Probablemente —dijo Frank.

—Ella no es mortal —dijo Hedge, olisqueando el aire—. Probablemente algún tipo  
de demonio devora-cabras y asesina-semidioses del Tártaro.

—Sin duda —coincidió Percy.

—Increíble —sonrió Hedge—. Vamos.

Kate les llevó por delante de la cola y les hizo pasar por la puerta del acuario sin  
ningún problema.

—Por aquí, por favor —Kate sonrió a Percy—. Es una exhibición increíble. No os  
vais a quedar decepcionados. Es muy extraño tener visitantes VIP.

—¿Hablas de semidioses? —preguntó Frank.

Kate le miró con picardía y le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Por aquí está la sala del Ártico, con los pingüinos, las belugas y todo eso. Y por  
aquí, bueno, esos son peces, por supuesto.

Para ser una trabajadora del acuario, no parecía saber mucho o importarle  
demasiado los peces más pequeños. Pasaron por un gigantesco tanque de  
especies tropicales y cuando Fran señaló a un pez en particular y le pregunto qué  
era, Kate dijo:

—Oh, esos son los amarillos.

Pasaron por la tienda de regalos y Frank se detuvo ante una mesa llena de ropa y  
juguetes.

—Coged lo que queráis —le dijo Kate.

Frank parpadeó.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Sois VIP!  
Frank vaciló. Entonces llenó su mochila con algunas camisetas.

—Tío —dijo Percy—, ¿qué haces?

—Ha dicho que podía —susurró Frank—. ¡Además, necesito más ropa. No hice el  
equipaje para un viaje largo!

Añadió una bola de nieve a su alijo, lo que a Percy no le pareció ser ropa.  
Entonces Frank agarró un cilindro tejido del tamaño de una piruleta.

Lo señaló:

—¿Qué es…?

—Una trampa china para dedos —dijo Percy.

Frank, que era chino-canadiense, parecía ofendido.

—¿Esto es chino?

—No lo sé —dijo Percy—. Simplemente se llama así. Es como un regalo de  
broma.

—¡Por aquí, chicos! —Kate les llamó por el vestíbulo.

—Te lo enseñaré más tarde —le prometió Percy.

Frank puso las trampas chinas para dedos en su mochila y siguieron caminando.

Pasaron a través de un túnel. Había peces nadando por encima de sus cabezas, y  
Percy sintió el pánico crecer en su garganta, de forma irracional.

"Es una tontería", se dijo a sí mismo, "He estado bajo el agua millones de veces. Y  
ni siquiera estoy en el agua".

La amenaza real era Kate, se recordó a sí mismo. Hedge había detectado que no  
era humana. En cualquier minuto se convertiría en una horrible criatura y les  
atacaría. Por desgracia, Percy no tenía más opción que seguirle el rollo con el tour  
VIP hasta que encontraran al dios del mar Forcis, aunque estuvieran metiéndose  
de lleno en una trampa.

Salieron a una sala de exposición bañada con luz azul. Al otro lado del cristal  
había el mayor tanque de acuario que Percy había visto nunca. Dando círculos  
había docenas de peces gigantescos, incluyendo dos tiburones moteados, dos  
veces del tamaño de Percy. Eran gordos y lentos, con las bocas abiertas y sin  
dientes.

—Tiburones ballena —gruñó el entrenador Hedge—. ¡Quizá deberíamos luchar  
contra ellas a muerte!

Kate soltó una risita.

—Sátiro tontito. Los tiburones ballena son pacíficos. Sólo comen plancton.

Percy frunció el ceño. Se preguntó cómo había sabido Kate que el entrenador era  
un sátiro. Hedge vestía sus pantalones y sus zapatos especialmente diseñados  
con forma de pies por encima de sus pezuñas, igual que el resto de los sátiros hacían para confundirse por entre los mortales. Su gorra de beisbol cubría sus  
cuernos. Cuanto más reía Kate y actuaba amistosamente, le gustaba menos a  
Percy, pero el entrenador Hedge no parecía desconcertado.

—¿Tiburones pacíficos? —dijo el entrenador, disgustado—. ¿Qué objetivo tiene  
eso?

Frank leyó la placa al lado del tanque.

—Los únicos tiburones ballena en cautividad del mundo —murmuró—. Eso es algo  
increíble.

—Sí, y estas son pequeñas —dijo Kate—. Deberíais ver algunos de mis otros  
bebés sin capturar.

—¿Tus bebés? —preguntó Frank.

A juzgar por el brillo alocado en los ojos de Kate, Percy estaba seguro de que no  
quería conocer a los bebés de Kate. Decidió que era hora de ir al grano. No quería  
adentrarse más en aquél acuario.

—Así que, Kate —dijo—, estamos buscando a un tipo… quiero decir, un dios,  
llamado Forcis. ¿Le conoces?

Kate sonrió.

—¿Conocerles? Es mi hermano. Es ahí a donde vamos, tontitos. La verdadera  
exhibición está por aquí.

Señaló a la pared más lejana. La superficie sólida negra se fundió y otro túnel  
apareció que llevaba a un luminoso tanque morado.

Kate se adentró. Lo último que quería hacer Percy era seguirla, pero si Forcis  
estaba de verdad al otro lado, y si tenía información de verdad que les ayudaría en  
la misión… Percy respiró hondo y siguió a sus amigos por el túnel.

En cuanto entraron, el entrenador Hedge silbó.

—Vale, esto sí es interesante.

Nadando por encima de ellos había peces de colores del tamaño de contenedores  
de basura, cada uno con cientos de tentáculos que parecían cables barbudos. Un  
pez de colores tenía un pez espada de tres metros atragantado en su garganta. El  
pez de colores apretaba con sus tentáculos lentamente a su presa.

Kate le sonrió radiantemente al entrenador Hedge.

—¿Ves? ¡Olvídate de los tiburones ballena! ¡Y aún hay mucho más!

Kate les guió a una cámara incluso más grande, llena de acuarios. En una pared,  
un cartel brillante rojo decía: ¡MUERTE EN LOS MARES PROFUNDOS!  
Patrocinado por Monster Donut.

Percy tuvo que leer dos veces el cartel a causa de su dislexia, y entonces dos  
veces más para entenderlo del todo.

—¿Monster Donut? —Oh, sí —dijo—. Una de nuestras empresas patrocinadoras.

Percy tragó saliva. Su última experiencia con Monster Donut no había sido  
demasiado agradable. Había involucrado cabezas de serpientes que escupían  
ácido, griterío y un cañón.

En un acuario, una docena de hipocampos, caballos con colas de peces, nadaban  
sin ganas. Percy había visto varios hipocampos en libertad. Había incluso  
cabalgado a un par, pero nunca había visto ninguno en un acuario. Intentó  
hablarles, pero ellos simplemente flotaban, en ocasiones chocándose contra el  
cristal. Sus mentes parecían idas.

—Esto no está bien —murmuró Percy.

Se giró y vio algo incluso peor. Al fondo del tanque más pequeño, dos nereidas,  
espíritus femeninos del mar, estaban sentadas con las piernas cruzadas,  
mirándose la una a la otra, jugando a un juego de cartas llamado Go Fish.  
Parecían increíblemente aburridas. Su pelo verde flotaba lánguidamente alrededor  
de sus caras. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados.

Percy se sintió tan enfadado, que apenas podía respirar. Miró a Kate:

—¿Cómo puedes mantenerlos ahí?

—Lo sé —suspiró Kate—. No son muy interesantes. Hemos intentado enseñarles  
algunos trucos, pero no ha habido suerte, me temo. Creo que os gustará este  
tanque más que los demás.

Percy comenzó a protestar, pero Kate ya se había apartado.

—¡Santa madre de las cabras! —gritó el entrenador Hedge—. ¡Mirad estas  
bellezas!

Estaba mirando embobado a dos serpientes marinas, monstruos de diez metros  
con escamas brillantes de color azul y mandíbulas que podrían haber partido un  
tiburón ballena por la mitad. En otro tanque, observando desde su caverna de  
cemento, había un calamar del tamaño de un camión, con pico tan grande como el  
de un gigantesco cúter.

Un tercer tanque guardaba una docena de criaturas humanoides con unos lacios  
cuerpos de foca, caras perrunas y manos humanas. Estaban sentados en el fondo  
del tanque, construyendo cosas con Lego, aunque las criaturas parecían estar tan  
entretenidas como las nereidas.

—¿Eso son…? —Percy comenzó a preguntar.

—¿Telequines? —dijo Kate—. ¡Sí! ¡Los únicos en cautividad!

—¡Pero lucharon contra Cronos durante la última guerra! —dijo Percy—. ¡Son  
peligrosos!

Kate puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, no podemos llamarlo "Muerte en los mares profundos" si las exhibiciones  
no son peligrosas. No os preocupéis. Les mantenemos sedados.

—¿Sedados? —preguntó Frank—. ¿Eso es legal? Kate pareció no haberle oído. Siguió caminando, señalando las demás  
exhibiciones. Percy miró a los telequines. Uno era obviamente joven. Intentaba  
hacer una espada con un Lego, pero parecía estar demasiado mareado como para  
juntar las piezas. A Percy nunca le habían gustado los demonios marinos, pero  
ahora lo lamentaba por ellos.

—Y estos monstruos marinos —siguió explicando Kate—, puede llegar a medir  
treinta metros en libertad en el fondo oceánico. Tienen más de cien dientes. ¿Y  
estos? Su comida preferida son los semidioses…

—¿Semidioses? —gritó Frank.

—Pero también comen ballenas o barcos pequeños —Kate se giró hacia Percy y  
se sonrojó—. Lo siento… ¡soy una aficionada a los monstruos! Estoy segura de  
que sabes todo esto muy bien, ya que eres el hijo de Poseidón y tal.

Los oídos de Percy comenzaron a pitar en alarma. No le gustaba que Kate supiera  
tanto sobre él. No le gustaba la forma en la que les explicaba la información sobre  
criaturas cautivas sedadas o a cuáles de sus bebés les gustaba comer semidioses.

—¿Quién eres? —le dijo—. ¿Kate significa algo?

—¿Kate? —ella pareció confundida. Entonces miró a su tarjeta identificadora—.  
Oh…—rió—. No, es…

—¡Hola! —dijo una nueva voz, resonando por todo el acuario.

Un hombre menudo apareció de entre la oscuridad. Caminaba de lado con las  
piernas arqueadas como un cangrejo, con su espalda encorvada, y con los brazos  
levantados a cada lado como si estuviera levantando bandejas invisibles.

Vestía un traje de buzo con unos chillones tonos de verde. Unas brillantes letras  
plateadas estaban imprimidas a un lado y decían: LOS DISPARATES DE PORKY.  
Tenía un micrófono entre sus pelos rizados y blancos. Sus ojos eran de un azul  
lechoso, uno más alto que el otro y a pesar de que sonreía, no parecía amistoso,  
era como si le estuvieran dando justo en la cara con un cañón de aire.

—¡Visitantes! —dijo el hombre, y la palabra resonó por su micrófono. Tenía voz de  
DJ, profunda y resonante, que no pegaba con su apariencia—. ¡Bienvenidos a Los  
Disparates de Forcis!

Zarandeó los brazos en una dirección, como dirigiéndoles su atención hacia una  
explosión. No sucedió nada.

—Maldita sea —murmuró el hombre— ¡Telequines, esa era vuestra entrada! Yo  
muevo mis manos y saltáis energéticamente en vuestro tanque, hacéis un doble  
salto sincronizado y aterrizáis en formación de pirámide. ¡Lo hemos estado  
ensayando!

Los demonios marinos no le prestaron atención.

El entrenador Hedge se inclinó hacia el hombre cangrejo y olisqueó su traje de  
bruzo.

—Bonito traje.

No sonaba como si estuviera bromeando. El sátiro vestía chándales por diversión. —¡Gracias! —sonrió el hombre—. Soy Forcis.

Frank cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.

—¿Por qué pone en tu traje Porky?

Forcis rió.

—¡Maldita compañía de uniformes! No pueden hacer nada bien.

Kate golpeó su tarjeta.

—Les dije que mi nombre era Ceto, pero pusieron Kate. Mi hermano, bueno, ahora  
se ve que se llama Porky.

—¡No me llamo así! —espetó el hombre—. Ni siquiera mi nombre se escribe con  
Y. El nombre no pega con Disparates. ¿Qué tipo de espectáculo se llama Los  
disparates de Porky? Pero vosotros, colegas, no queréis oírnos quejar.  
¡Contemplad, la maravillosa majestuosidad del gigantesco calamar asesino!

Señaló dramáticamente hacia el tanque del calamar. Esta vez, unos fuegos  
artificiales salieron disparados del cristal, creando géiseres de chispas doradas. La  
música resonó por los altavoces. Las luces brillaron y revelaron la maravillosa  
majestuosidad de un tanque vacío. Al parecer, el calamar había vuelto al interior  
de su cueva.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó de nuevo Forcis. Se dio la vuelta a su hermana—. Ceto,  
¡entrenar al calamar era tarea tuya! ¡Malabarismos, te dije! Quizá un poco de  
vueltas para el final. ¿Pido demasiado?

—Es tímido —dijo Ceto a la defensiva—. Además, cada uno de sus tentáculos  
tiene sesenta y dos púas afiladas como cuchillas que tienen que ser afiladas a  
diario —se giró hacia Frank—. ¿Sabíais que el calamar monstruoso es la única  
bestia conocida que se alimenta de semidioses enteros, con armadura y todo, sin  
tener una indigestión? ¡Es cierto!

Frank retrocedió, agarrándose el cuello, para asegurarse de que seguía allí.

—¡Ceto! —le espetó Forcis, literalmente, ya que hizo chasquear sus dedos como  
garras de cangrejos—. ¡Aburres a nuestros visitantes con tanta información!  
¡Menos educación y más entretenimiento! Ya lo hemos discutido.

—Pero…

—¡No hay peros! ¡Estamos aquí para presentar "Muerte en los Mares Profundos"!  
Patrocinado por Monster Donut.

Las últimas palabras resonaron a través de la sala con eco añadido. Las luces  
brillaron. Unas nubes de humo salieron del suelo, haciendo anillos con forma de  
donuts que olían a donuts de verdad.

—Disponibles en la tienda de recuerdos —les aconsejó Forcis— ¡Pero ya habéis  
gastado vuestros ahorros en denarios para conseguir el tour VIP, y así me gusta!  
¡Venid conmigo!

—Eh, espera —dijo Percy.  
La sonrisa de Forcis desapareció de forma extraña.

—¿Sí?

—Tú eres un dios del mar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Percy— ¿Hijo de Gea?

El hombre cangrejo suspiró.

—Cinco mil años y sigo siendo conocido como el hijo pequeño de Gea. No importa  
que sea uno de los más ancestrales dioses del mar de la historia. ¡Más viejo que tú  
presuntuoso padre, por cierto! ¡Soy el dios de las profundidades ocultas! ¡Padre de  
cientos de monstruos! Pero, no, nadie sabe nada de mí. Cometí un pequeño error,  
poniéndome de lado de los titanes en su guerra, y soy exiliado del océano, a  
Atlanta, de todos los lugares.

—Creímos que los olímpicos habían dicho Atlantis —explicó Ceto—. Creyeron que  
sería una buena broma, supongo, al enviarnos aquí a cambio.

Percy entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Eres una diosa?

—¡Ceto, sí! —sonrió, felizmente—. ¡Diosa de los monstruos marinos,  
naturalmente! Tiburones ballena, calamares, y cualquier otra vida gigantesca en el  
mar, pero mi corazón siempre ha pertenecido a los monstruos. ¿Sabíais que las  
serpientes marinas jóvenes pueden regurgitar la carne de sus víctimas para  
alimentarse durante seis años con la misma comida? ¡Es cierto!

Frank seguía agarrándose el estómago como si fuera a vomitar.

El entrenador Hedge silbó.

—¿Seis años? Eso es fascinante.

—¡Lo sé! —gritó Ceto.

—¿Y cómo exactamente digiere la carne de sus víctimas, el calamar gigante? —  
preguntó Hedge—. ¡Me encanta la naturaleza!

—Oh, bueno…

—¡Basta! —exigió Forcis—. ¡Estás arruinando el espectáculo! ¡Ahora, sed testigos  
de nuestras nereidas gladiadoras luchar a muerte!

Una bola de discoteca de espejos descendió del tanque de las nereidas, haciendo  
el agua bailar con luz multicolor. Dos espadas cayeron al fondo y aterrizaron en la  
arena. Las nereidas las ignoraron y siguieron jugando a cartas.

—¡Maldita sea! —Forcis se agitó.

Ceto miró ceñuda al entrenador Hedge.

—No hagas caso de Forcis. Es un charlatán. Ven conmigo, mi querido sátiro. Te  
enseñaré diagramas a todo color de las zonas de caza de los monstruos.

—¡Excelente! Antes de que Percy pudiera quejarse, Ceto guió al entrenador Hedge hacia un  
laberinto de tanques, dejando a Frank y a él solos con el dios del mar.

Una gota de sudor bajó por el cuello de Percy. Intercambió una mirada nerviosa  
con Frank. Se sintió como en una estrategia "divide y vencerás". No veía la forma  
en la que aquello podría terminar bien. Parte de él quería atacar a Forcis en aquel  
momento, al menos aquello podría darles el elemento sorpresa, pero no habían  
obtenido información útil de momento. Percy no estaba seguro de que poder  
encontrar al entrenador Hedge de nuevo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder  
encontrar la salida.

Forcis debió de haber leído su expresión.

—Oh, está bien —le aseguró el dios—. Ceto puede ser un tanto aburrida, pero  
cuidará de vuestro amigo. Y honestamente, la mejor parte del tour aún está por  
llegar.

Percy intentó pensar, pero comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza. No estaba seguro  
de si era por la herida del día de ayer, por los efectos especiales de Forcis o por  
las lecciones nauseabundas sobre curiosidades de monstruos marinos.

—Así que…—Percy se las apañó para hablar—, Dioniso nos envió aquí.

—Baco —le corrigió Frank.

—Correcto —Percy intentó mantener su preocupación bajo control. Podía a duras  
penas recordar un nombre para cada dios. Dos era ya demasiado—. El dios del  
vino, lo que sea —miró hacia Forcis—. Baco dijo que podrías saber qué tramaba tu  
madre Gea, y esos gigantes gemelos hermanos tuyos, Efíaltes y Oto. Y si resulta  
que sabes algo acerca de la Marca de Atenea…

—¿Baco te dijo que yo te podría ayudar? —preguntó Forcis.

—Bueno, sí —dijo Percy—. Quiero decir, tú eres Forcis. Todo el mundo habla de ti.

Forcis ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos se alinearon—. ¿Ah, sí?

—Por supuesto. ¿No es verdad, Frank?

—¡Oh, sí! —dijo Frank—. La gente habla de ti, todo el rato.

—¿Qué dicen? —preguntó el dios.

Fran parecía incómodo.

—Bueno, que tienes unos fuegos artificiales geniales. Y que tienes una voz muy de  
radio. Y una bola de discoteca…

—¡Es cierto! —Forcis hizo chasquear sus dedos, emocionado—. ¡También tengo  
la mayor colección de monstruos marinos cautivos en el mundo!

—Y sabes muchas cosas —añadió Percy—. Como lo que traman los gemelos.

—¡Los gemelos! —Forcis hizo resonar su voz. Unos fuegos artificiales ardieron  
delante del tanque de las serpientes marinas—. Sí, sé todo sobre Efíaltes y Oto.  
¡Esos "quiero y no puedo"! Nunca encajaron con los demás gigantes. Demasiado  
enclenques, y esas serpientes en vez de pies… —¿Serpientes por pies? —Percy recordó los largos y rizados zapatos que los  
gemelos vestían en su sueño.

—Sí, sí —dijo Forcis, impacientemente—. Sabían que no podían hacer nada con  
su propia fuerza, por lo que decidieron hacer teatro, ilusiones, trucos de magia,  
esas cosas. Ya veis, Gea moldeó a sus hijos gigantes con específicos enemigos  
en mente. Cada gigante estaba nacido para matar a un dios específico. Efíaltes y  
Oto, bueno, juntos son algo como un anti-Dioniso.

Percy intentó encajar aquella idea en su mente.

—¿Y quieren sustituir todo el vino del mundo por zumo de arándanos o qué?  
El dios del mar soltó una risotada.

—¡Nada de eso! Efialtes y Oto siempre querían hacer las cosas mejores, más  
brillantes y más espectaculares. Oh, por supuesto querían matar a Dioniso. ¡Pero  
primero querían humillarle haciendo que sus fiestas parecieran patéticas!  
Frank miró a los fuegos artificiales.

—¿Usando cosas como fuegos artificiales y bolas de discoteca?

La boca de Forcis formó una sonrisa.

—¡Exactamente! Enseñé a los gigantes todo lo que saben, o al menos eso intenté.  
Nunca escuchaban. ¿Su primer gran truco? Intentaron llegar al Olimpo ajuntando  
montañas una encima de la otra. Era sólo una ilusión, por supuesto. Les dije que  
era ridículo. 'Deberíais comenzar inteligentemente', dije. 'Cortaros el uno al otro  
por la mitad, sacad a las gorgonas de un sombrero. Esas cosas. Y unos trajes  
combinados, los gemelos siempre pegan con trajes conjuntados'.

—Buen consejo —coincidió Percy—. Y ahora los gemelos están…

—Oh, preparando para el espectáculo final en Roma —dijo Forcis,  
desdeñosamente—. Es una de las estúpidas ideas de Madre. Mantienen prisionero  
a alguien en un gigantesco jarrón de bronce —se giró hacia Frank—. ¿Eres hijo de  
Ares, verdad? Hueles a eso. Los gemelos encarcelaron a tu padre una vez de la  
misma manera.

—Hijo de Marte —le corrigió Frank— espera… ¿esos gigantes atraparon a mi  
padre en un jarrón de bronce?

—Sí, otra estúpida proeza de las suyas —dijo el dios del mar—. ¿Cómo puedes  
mostrar a tu prisionero si está encerrado en un jarrón de bronce? No vale nada  
para el entretenimiento. ¡No como mis queridos especímenes!

Señaló a los hipocampos, que estaban golpeándose las cabezas contra las  
paredes del tanque, apáticamente.

Percy intentó pensar. Sintió cómo el mareo de las demás criaturas marinas le  
comenzaba a afectar.

—¿Has dicho que este espectáculo final ha sido idea de Gea?

—Bueno, los planes de Madre siempre tienen muchas capas —rió—. ¡La tierra  
tiene muchas capas! ¡Se supone que tiene sentido!

—Ahá —dijo Percy—. Y su plan es… —Oh, ha puesto una recompensa por un grupo de semidioses —dijo Forcis—. No  
le importa quién les mate, mientras sean matados. Bueno… fue aún más  
específica. Dijo que dos debían ser asesinados. Un chico y una chica. El Tártaro  
sólo sabe por qué. de cualquier manera, los gemelos tienen su propio espectáculo  
planeado, esperando que atraerán a esos semidioses a Roma. Supongo que el  
prisionero en el jarrón es amigo de ellos o algo así. Eso, o quizás creen que ese  
grupo de semidioses son tan tontos como para llegar a su territorio siguiendo la  
Marca de Atenea —Forcis dio un codazo a Frank en sus costillas—. ¡Ja! ¡Que les  
vaya bien, eh!

Frank se rió nerviosamente:

—¡Sí, jaja! Eso sería muy tonto porque, eh…

Forcis entrecerró los ojos.

Percy metió su mano en su bolsillo. Cerró sus dedos alrededor de Contracorriente.  
Incluso aquel viejo dios del mar era lo suficientemente listo como para darse  
cuenta de que ellos eran los semidioses de la recompensa. Pero Forcis sonrió y  
dio un codazo a Frank de nuevo.

—¡Ja! ¡Esa es buena, hijo de Marte! Supongo que tenéis razón. No hay porqué  
hablar de eso. Aunque los semidioses encontrasen ese mapa en Charleston,  
nunca llegarían a Roma vivos.

—Sí, MAPA EN CHARLESTON —dijo Frank en voz alta, lanzándole una mirada a  
Percy para asegurarse de que no se hubiera perdido la información. No podía  
haber sido más obvio si hubiera sujetado un gran cartel luminoso en el que  
pusiera: ¡PISTA!

—Pero basta de cosas educativas —dijo Forcis—. Habéis pagado por un trato VIP.  
¿Me dejaréis acabar este tour? La entrada de tres denarios no es reembolsable, ya  
sabéis.

Percy no tenía ganas de más fuegos artificiales, humo con olor a donut, o criaturas  
marinas cautivas deprimidas, pero miró a Frank y decidieron en silencio, seguirle el  
rollo al viejo dios marino, al menos hasta que encontrasen al entrenador Hedge y  
llegaran a salvo a la salida. Además, quizá pudieran sonsacarle más información a  
Forcis.

—Después —dijo Percy—, ¿podremos preguntar cosas?

—¡Por supuesto! Os diré todo lo que necesitáis saber —Forcis dio dos palmadas.  
La pared del cartel luminoso se fundió, dejando a la vista un nuevo túnel, que  
llevaba a otro tanque.

—¡Seguidme! —Forcis corrió de lado como un cangrejo a través del túnel.

Frank se rascó con la cabeza.

—¿Tenemos que..:? —se puso de lado.

—¡No, Frank, es una forma de hablar! —dijo Percy—. Vamos.


	16. Chapter 16

EL TÚNEL IBA POR TODO un tanque del tamaño de un gimnasio. A excepción del  
agua y algunas decoraciones baratas, parecía majestuosamente vacío. Percy  
supuso que habría unos doscientos metros cúbicos de agua por encima de sus  
cabezas. Si el túnel se rompía por alguna razón… "No pasaría demasiado", pensó  
Percy. "He estado rodeado miles de veces por agua. Es mi hábitat natural."

Pero su corazón se aceleró. Recordó ahogarse en el frío ceno de Alaska, el lodo  
negro cubriendo sus ojos, boca y nariz.

Forcis se detuvo en el centro del túnel y extendió sus brazos con orgullo.

—Preciosa exhibición, ¿verdad?

Percy intentó distraerse concentrándose en detalles. En una esquina del tanque,  
acurrucado en un bosque de algas falsas, había una casa de jengibre de tamaño  
real con burbujas saliendo de su chimenea. En el lado contrario, había una  
escultura de plástico de un tipo en un anticuado traje de buzo agachado encima de  
un cofre del tesoro, que se abría cada pocos segundos, soltando burbujas y se  
cerraba de nuevo. Esparcidos a través de la arena blanca del suelo había cristales  
de mármol del tamaño de bolas de bolera, y un extraño surtido de armas como  
tridentes y lanzas. En el exterior del tanque había un anfiteatro con asientos para  
varios cientos de personas.

—¿Qué guardas aquí? —preguntó Frank—. ¿Peces de colores gigantescos y  
asesinos?

Forcis levantó sus cejas.

—Oh, ¡eso estaría bien! Pero, no, Frank Zhang, descendiente de Poseidón. Este  
tanque no es para peces de colores.

Con "descendiente de Poseidón", Frank se estremeció. Dio un paso atrás,  
agarrando a su mochila como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo. Una  
sensación extraña recorrió la garganta de Percy como si tuviera ganas de toser.  
Por desgracia, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ello. —¿Cómo sabes el apellido de Frank? —pidió—. ¿Y cómo sabes que es  
descendiente de Poseidón?

—Bueno —Forcis se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer modesto—. Son las  
descripciones que dio Gea. Ya sabes, Percy Jackson, por la recompensa.

Percy le quitó el tapón a su bolígrafo. Al instante, Contracorriente se materializó en  
su mano.

—No nos traiciones ahora, Forcis. Nos has prometido respuestas.

—Después del trato VIP, sí —coincidió Forcis—. Prometí contaros todo lo que  
necesitarais saber. La cosa es que, de todas maneras, nunca necesitaréis saber  
nada —su sonrisa grotesca se amplió anchamente—. Ya veis, aunque hubierais  
llegado a Roma, lo que es muy improbable, nunca venceríais a mis hermanos  
gigantes sin un dios luchando a vuestro lado. ¿Y qué dios os ayudaría? Yo tengo  
un plan mejor. No os vais a marchar. ¡Sois VIP! ¡Very Important Prisioneros!

Percy embistió. Frank le lanzó la mochila a la cabeza del dios del mar. Forcis  
desapareció simplemente.

La voz del dios resonó a través del sistema de sonido del acuario, resonando por  
todo el túnel a su vez.

—¡Sí, bien! ¡Luchar está bien! Ya veis, Madre nunca me confió tareas demasiado  
grandes, pero ella coincidía conmigo en que yo podía capturar cualquier cosa.  
Vosotros dos formaréis una exhibición excelente, los únicos semidioses  
descendientes de Poseidón en cautividad. "Terrores de los semidioses", ¡sí, me  
gusta! Acabamos de conseguir el patrocinio con Bargain Mart. Lucharéis entre  
vosotros cada día a las once de la mañana y a la una de la tarde, con un  
espectáculo vespertino a las siete de la tarde.

—¡Estás loco! —gritó Frank.

—¡No malgastéis fuerzas tan rápidamente! —dijo Forcis—. ¡Seréis nuestra  
principal atracción!

Frank corrió a la salida, pero se golpeó contra una pared de cristal. Percy corrió  
hacia el otro lado y se encontró igual de bloqueado. El túnel se había convertido en  
una burbuja. Puso su mano contra el cristal y se dio cuenta de que se estaba  
reblandeciendo, deshaciéndose como el hielo. En poco tiempo el agua entraría a  
raudales.

—¡No cooperaremos, Forcis! —gritó.

—Oh, soy optimista —resonó la voz del dios marino—. ¡Si no lucháis el uno contra  
el otro, no hay ningún problema! Os enviaré monstruos marinos cada día. Después  
de que os acostumbréis a la comida de aquí, estaréis correctamente sedados y  
seguiréis órdenes. Creedme, acabaréis adorando vuestro nuevo hogar.

Por encima de la cabeza de Percy, el techo de cristal se quebró y comenzó a  
gotear.

—¡Soy hijo de Poseidón! —Percy intentó apartar el miedo de su voz—. No puedes  
encarcelarme en el agua. ¡Es aquí dónde soy más fuerte!

La risa de Forcis parecía venir de todas partes a su alrededor: —¡Qué coincidencia! También es aquí dónde soy más fuerte. Este tanque está  
especialmente diseñado para contener semidioses. Ahora, pasadlo bien, vosotros  
dos. ¡Os veo a la hora de la comida!

El techo de cristal se rompió y el agua irrumpió.

Percy aguantó la respiración todo lo que pudo. Cuando finalmente llenó sus  
pulmones con agua, se sintió igual que respirara al aire libre. La presión del agua  
no le molestaba. Sus ropas ni siquiera estaban mojadas. Sus habilidades bajo el  
agua eran tan buenas como siempre. "Es una estúpida fobia", se aseguró a sí  
mismo, "No me voy a ahogar".

Entonces se acordó de Frank, y de repente se sintió culpable. Percy había estado  
tan preocupado sobre sí mismo que se había olvidado de que su amigo era sólo un  
lejano descendiente de Poseidón. Frank no podía respirar bajo el agua. ¿Pero  
dónde estaba?

Percy se giró en redondo. Nada. Entonces miró hacia arriba. Nadando cerca de él  
había un gigantesco pez de colores. Frank se había convertido, con ropa, mochila  
y todo en una carpa del tamaño de un adolescente.

—Tío —Percy envió sus pensamientos a través del agua, igual que hablaba con  
otras criaturas marinas—. ¿Un pez de colores?

La voz de Frank le devolvió:

—Me entró el pánico. Estábamos hablando de peces de colores, por lo que es lo  
primero que se me ocurrió. No te quejes.

—Estoy teniendo una conversación telepática con una carpa gigantesca —dijo  
Percy—. Genial. ¿Puedes convertirte en algo más útil?

Silencio. Quizá Frank se estaba concentrando, aunque era imposible de saberlo,  
ya que la carpa no tenía demasiada expresión facial.

—Lo siento —Frank sonaba avergonzado—. Estoy atascado. Me pasa cuando  
entro en pánico.

—De acuerdo —Percy sonrió—. Vamos a ver cómo salimos de aquí.

Frank nadó alrededor del tanque e informó de que no había salidas. El techo  
estaba cubierto de una malla de bronce celestial, como las cortinas metálicas de  
los escaparates de los centros comerciales. Percy intentó cortarla con  
Contracorriente, pero no pudo hacerle ni un rasguño. Intento golpear la pared de  
cristal con el mango de su espada, y de nuevo, no hubo suerte. Entonces repitió  
sus esfuerzos con varias de las armas que descansaban por el fondo del tanque y  
se las arregló para romper tres tridentes, una espada y una lanza.

Finalmente intentó controlar el agua. Quería hacerla expandirse y romper el  
tanque, o hacerla explotar por el tejado. El agua no le obedecía. Quizá estuviera  
encantada o bajo el poder de Forcis. Percy se concentró hasta que las orejas se le  
embotaron, pero lo mejor que pudo hacer fue arrancar la tapa de plástico del cofre  
del tesoro.

Bueno, aquí termina todo, pensó, desesperanzado. Tendré que vivir en una casa  
de jengibre de plástico durante el resto de mi vida, luchando contra mi amigo el  
pez de colores gigante y esperando para la hora de la comida. Forcis había prometido que aprenderían a adorarlo. Percy pensó en los atontados  
telequines, las nereidas y los hipocampos, todos nadando en aburridos y  
mareados círculos. El pensamiento de terminar así no le hizo mejorar su nivel de  
ansiedad.

Se preguntó si Forcis tenía razón. Incluso aunque pudiera escaparse, ¿cómo  
podría vencer a los gigantes si todos los dioses estaban incapacitados? Baco  
quizá fuera capaz de ayudar. Había matado a los gigantes una vez, pero sólo se  
uniría a la lucha si conseguía un tributo imposible, y la idea de dar a Baco  
cualquier tipo de tributo le hacía querer comerse a Percy un gran Monster Donut.

—¡Mira! —dijo Frank.

En el exterior, Ceto llevaba al entrenador Hedge por el anfiteatro, hablándole  
mientras el entrenado asentía y admiraba el estadio de butacas.

—¡Entrenador! —gritó Percy. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era inútil. El  
entrenador no podía oír el grito telepático.

Frank golpeó su cabeza contra el cristal. Hedge no pareció darse cuenta de ello.  
Ceto le acompañaba enérgicamente por el anfiteatro. Ni siquiera miró por el cristal,  
probablemente porque asumió que el tanque estaba aún vacío. Señaló al otro lado  
de la sala como diciendo: "Vamos, hay más monstruos gigantescos por aquí".

Percy se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía unos pocos segundos antes de que el  
entrenador se hubiera ido. Nadó detrás de ellos, pero el agua no le ayudó a  
moverse como siempre hacía. De hecho, parecía tirarle para atrás. Agarró  
Contracorriente y usó ambos brazos.

El entrenador Hedge y Ceto estaban a metro y medio de la salida. En  
desesperación, Percy cogió un mármol gigante y lo lanzó al cristal como si se  
tratara de una pelota de bolos de verdad. Golpeó el tanque con un ruido sordo, no  
lo suficientemente sonoro como para atraer su atención.

El corazón de Percy dio un vuelco.

Pero el entrenador Hedge tenía oídos de sátiro. Miró por encima de su hombro.  
Cuando vio a Percy, su expresión pasó por distintos cambios en cuestión de  
segundos: incomprensión, sorpresa, furia y entonces una máscara de calma.

Antes de que Ceto se pudiera dar cuenta, Hedge señaló a lo alto del anfiteatro.  
Parecía estar gritando: "Oh, dioses del Olimpo, ¿qué es eso?"

Ceto se giró y el entrenador Hedge se sacó su pie falso y le dio una patada ninja  
en la cabeza con su pezuña de cabra. Ceto se derrumbó en el suelo.

Percy se estremeció. Su cabeza se había quejado, empáticamente, pero nunca  
había estado tan feliz de tener una carabina a la que le gustaran las artes  
marciales enjauladas.

Hedge corrió hacia el cristal. Extendió sus manos como diciendo: ¿Qué estás  
haciendo ahí, Jackson?"

Percy golpeó su puño contra el cristal y dijo con la boca: "¡Rómpelo!"

Hedge gritó una pregunta que podría haber sido: "¿Dónde está Frank?"  
Percy señaló hacia la carpa gigante. Frank levantó su aleta dorsal izquierda:

—¿Qué hay?

Detrás de Hedge, la diosa del mar comenzó a moverse. Percy la señaló,  
frenéticamente.

Hedge movió su pierna como si estuviera preparándose para otra patada de  
pezuña, pero Percy movió sus brazos: No. No podían dar golpes en la cabeza de  
Ceto para siempre. Como era inmortal, no estaría inconsciente para siempre, y así  
no les podría sacar del tanque. Era cuestión de tiempo que Forcis llegara para  
comprobar si estaban bien.

"A la de tres" articuló Percy, levantando tres dedos y señalando al cristal, "Lo  
golpeamos todos juntos"

Percy nunca había sido bueno con la mímica, pero Hedge asintió como si lo  
hubiera entendido. Golpear cosas era un lenguaje que el sátiro conocía muy bien.

Percy cogió otro mármol gigante:

—Frank, te necesitaremos a ti también. ¿Puedes cambiar de forma?

—Quizá puedo volver a ser humano.

—¡Humano está bien! Aguanta la respiración. Si esto funciona…

Ceto se puso de rodillas. No había tiempo que perder. Percy contó con los dedos:  
—¡Un, dos, tres!

Frank volvió a su forma humana y golpeó su hombro contra el cristal. El entrenador  
hizo una patada giratoria de Chuck Norris con su pezuña. Percy usó toda su fuerza  
para golpear el mármol contra el cristal, pero hizo más que eso. Consiguió que el  
agua le obedeciera, y negó recibir un no por respuesta. Sintió toda la presión  
reprimida dentro del tanque, y la usó. Al agua le gustaba ser libre. El agua podía  
sobrellevar cualquier barrera, y odiaba ser atrapada, como Percy. Pensó en volver  
con Annabeth. Pensó en destruir aquella terrible cárcel para criaturas marinas.  
Pensó en meterle el micrófono a Forcis en aquella horrible boca. Ciento cincuenta  
metros cúbicos de agua respondieron a su furia.

La pared de cristal se resquebrajó. Las grietas zigzaguearon del punto de impacto  
y de repente, el tanque explotó. Percy fue succionado en un torrente de agua.  
Irrumpió en el suelo del anfiteatro junto con Frank, algunos mármoles grandes, y  
un montón de algas de plástico. Ceo estaba levantándose cuando la estatua del  
buzo chocó contra ella como si quisiera un abrazo. El entrenador Hedge escupió  
agua salada:

—¡Por las flautas de Pan, Jackson! ¿Qué estabais haciendo ahí?

—¡Forcis! —dijo Percy—. ¡Trampa! ¡Corre!

Las alarmas resonaron mientras corrían por las exhibiciones. Corrieron cerca del  
tanque de las nereidas, y después de los telequines. Percy quería liberarlos, ¿pero  
cómo? Estaban drogados e iban lentos, y eran criaturas marinas. No sobrevivirían  
a no ser que encontraran una forma de transportarlos al océano. Además, si Forcis los capturara, Percy estaba muy seguro de que el poder del dios  
marino sobrepasarían a los suyos. Y Ceto estaría detrás de ellos también, lista  
para darles de comer a sus monstruos marinos.

"Volveré" prometió Percy, pero si las criaturas de las exposiciones le escucharon,  
no hicieron ninguna señal.

De los altavoces, la voz de Forcis gritó:

—¡Percy Jackson!

Explotaron bengalas y luces por todas partes. El humo con olor a donut llenaba las  
salas. Una música dramática, cinco o seis pistas distintas, resonaban al mismo  
tiempo por los altavoces.

Las luces parpadearon y se encendieron mientras los efectos especiales del  
edificio funcionaban al mismo tiempo.

Percy, el entrenador Hedge y Frank salieron por el túnel de cristal y se encontraron  
de nuevo en la sala de los tiburones ballena. La sección mortal del acuario estaba  
llena de multitudes gritando: familias y grupos de campamentos corriendo en todas  
direcciones mientras los trabajadores del acuario corrían, intentando asegurar a  
todo el mundo de que era un fallo del sistema de alarmas. Percy sabía la verdad.  
Él y sus amigos se unieron a los mortales y corrieron hacia la salida.


	17. Chapter 17

ANNABETH INTENTABA ANIMAR A HAZEL, contándole los mejores momentos  
de Percy Seos de Alga, cuando Frank irrumpió en el comedor y apareció en su  
camarote.

—¿Dónde está Leo? —tosió—. ¡Despegad! ¡Despegad!

Ambas chicas se pusieron de golpe en pie.

—¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó Annabeth—. ¿Y la cabra?

Frank se agarró las piernas, intentando respirar. Sus ropas eran húmedas y tibias,  
como si estuvieran hechas de puro almidón.

—En cubierta. Están bien. ¡Nos están siguiendo!

Annabeth salió por detrás de él y subió las escaleras de tres en tres, con Hazel  
detrás de ella y Frank siguiéndole, aún boqueando en busca de aire. Percy y  
Hedge estaban en cubierta, parecían exhaustos. Hedge no tenía sus zapatos.  
Sonreía al cielo, murmurando:

—Increíble, increíble.

Percy estaba cubierto de rasguños y arañazos, como si acabara de saltar desde  
una ventana. No quería decir nada, pero agarró la mano de Annabeth débilmente  
como si quisiera decir: "Ahora estoy contigo, justo cuando el mundo deje de dar  
vueltas".

Leo, Piper y Jason, que habían estado comiendo en el comedor, subieron  
corriendo las escaleras.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —gritó Leo, sujetando un sándwich de queso a medio comer—.  
¿Acaso no puedo darme un descanso para comer? ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Nos siguen! —gritó Frank de nuevo.

—¿Seguidos por quién? —preguntó Jason. —¡No lo sé! —gritó Frank—. ¿Ballenas? ¿Monstruos marinos? ¡Quizá Kate y  
Porky!

Annabeth quería estrangular al chico, pero estaba segura de que sus manos no  
alcanzarían a todo su cuello.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Leo, será mejor que nos saques de aquí.

Leo se puso el sándwich entre los dientes, al estilo pirata, y corrió al timón. En un  
momento, el Argo II se alzaba en el cielo. Annabeth manejaba la ballesta de popa.  
No vio ninguna señal de que les siguieran ballenas, pero aún así, Percy, Frank y  
Hedge no comenzaron a recuperarse hasta que la línea del horizonte de Atlanta  
era una línea difusa en el horizonte.

—Charleston —dijo Percy, agarrándose al pasamanos como un anciano. Seguía  
sonando conmocionado—. Poned rumbo a Charleston.

—¿Charleston? —Jason dijo la palabra como si le trajera malos recuerdos—.  
¿Qué encontrasteis exactamente en Atlanta?

Frank bajó la cremallera de su mochila y comenzó a sacar sus recuerdos.

—Unos melocotones en conserva, un par de camisetas, una bola de nieve y unas  
trampas no demasiado chinas para dedos.

Annabeth se obligó a mantenerse calmada.

—¿Por qué no comienzas por el principio de la historia, y no por la mochila?

Se reunieron en el puesto de mano para que Leo pudiera escuchar la conversación  
mientras navegaban. Percy y Frank se turnaron para explicar lo que había pasado  
en el Acuario de Georgia, con el entrenador Hedge interviniendo de tanto en  
cuanto, "¡Eso fue increíble!" o "¡Y entonces le pegué una patada en la cabeza!"

Al menos el entrenador parecía haber olvidado lo de Percy y Annabeth  
quedándose dormidos en los establos la noche anterior. Pero al juzgar por la  
historia de Percy, Annabeth tenía peores problemas por los que preocuparse que  
estar castigada.

Cuando Percy explicó lo de las criaturas marinas cautivas en el acuario, entendió  
porqué parecía tan preocupado.

—Es horrible —dijo—. Tenemos que ayudarles.

—Lo haremos —le prometió Percy—. En su debido tiempo. Pero tenemos que  
averiguar cómo. Me gustaría…—negó con la cabeza—. No importa. Primero  
tenemos que sobrellevar una recompensa por nuestras cabezas.

El entrenador Hedge perdió el interés en la conversación, probablemente porque  
no era sobre él, y fue hacia la proa del barco, practicando sus patadas mientras  
entrenaba su técnica.

Annabeth agarró el mango de su daga.

—Una recompensa por nuestras cabezas… como si no tuviéramos bastante con  
atraer monstruos. —¿Tenemos carteles de SE BUSCA? —preguntó Leo—. ¿Y tienen nuestras  
recompensas en, algo como, un tipo de lista de valores?

Hazel arrugó la nariz.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Me pregunto cuánto valdré ahora mismo —dijo Leo—. Quiero decir, entiendo  
que no valga tanto como Percy o Jason, quizá… pero valgo tanto como, por  
ejemplo, dos Franks o tres.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Frank.

—Dejadlo ya —les ordenó Annabeth—. Al menos sabemos que nuestro próximo  
paso es ir a Charleston y encontrar ese mapa.

Piper se inclinó hacia el panel de control. Se había hecho las trenzas con plumas  
blancas y parecían pegarle con su pelo marrón oscuro. Annabeth se preguntaba  
cómo había podido tener tiempo para ello. Annabeth apenas podía recordar haber  
podido peinarse ella misma.

—Un mapa —dijo Piper—. ¿Un mapa a qué?

—La Marca de Atenea —Percy miró cautelosamente a Annabeth, como si tuviera  
miedo de haberse pasado de la raya. Ella debió de haber puesto una cara como  
diciendo "No quiero hablar de esto".

—Sea lo que sea —siguió—. Sabemos que lleva a algo importante en Roma, algo  
que puede curar las disputas entre romanos y griegos.

—"La perdición de los gigantes" —añadió Hazel.

Percy asintió.

—Y en mi sueño, los gemelos gigantes dijeron algo sobre una estatua.

—Eh —Frank daba vueltas a sus trampas no demasiado chinas para dedos en sus  
manos—. Según Forcis, tenemos que estar muy locos como para querer  
encontrarlo. ¿Pero qué es?

Todo el mundo miró a Annabeth. Se le puso la piel de gallina, como si todo su  
cerebro se estuviera removiendo: una estatua… Atenea… griegos y romanos, sus  
pesadillas, y su discusión con su madre. Vio cómo las piezas se juntaban, pero no  
podía creer que fuera cierto. La respuesta era demasiado grande, demasiado  
importante y demasiado aterradora.

Vio a Jason estudiándola, como si supiera exactamente qué era lo que estaba  
pensando y que no le gustaba mucho más de lo que le gustaba a ella. De nuevo  
no hizo más que preguntarse cosas: "¿Por qué este chico me hace sentir tan  
nerviosa? ¿Está de mi lado?" O quizá fuera su madre hablando…

—Estoy… pensando una respuesta —dijo—. Sabré más cosas cuando encuentre  
ese mapa. Jason, la forma en la que has reaccionado ante el nombre de  
Charleston… ¿has estado ahí antes?

Jason miró incómodo a Piper, a pesar de que Annabeth no supo por qué. —Sí —admitió—. Reyna y yo hicimos una misión ahí hace un año. Fuimos a  
rescatar armas de oro imperial del CSS Hunley.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Piper.

—¡Guau! —dijo Leo—. Ese fue el primer submarino militar fructuoso. De la guerra  
civil. Siempre lo he querido ver.

—Fue diseñado por semidioses romanos —dijo Jason—. Tenía un almacén  
secreto de torpedos de oro imperial, hasta que los rescatamos y los devolvimos al  
Campamento Júpiter.

Hazel se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Así que los romanos lucharon en el lado confederado? Como neta cuya abuela  
fue una esclava, ¿puedo decir que no fue muy guay?

Jason puso su mano delante de él, con las manos levantadas.

—Yo no estaba vivo entonces. Y no estaban todos los griegos y todos los romanos  
en el mismo lado. Pero sí, no fue demasiado guay. Algunas veces los semidioses  
hacemos malas elecciones —miró tímidamente a Hazel—. Como cuando  
sospechamos cosas. Y hablamos sin pensar.

Hazel se le quedó mirando. Lentamente pareció entender que se estaba  
disculpando.

Jason le pegó un codazo a Leo.

—¡Au! —gritó Leo—. Quiero decir, sí, malas elecciones. Como no confiar en los  
hermanos de la gente, quienes necesitan ser rescatados. Hablando  
hipotéticamente.

Hazel apretó los labios.

—Vale. En cuanto a Charleston. ¿Estás diciendo que quieres volver allí a  
comprobar ese submarino de nuevo?

Jason se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno… sólo se me ocurren dos lugares de Charleston donde deberíamos  
mirar. El museo dónde está guardado el Hunley, ese es uno de ellos. Tiene  
muchas reliquias de la Guerra Civil. Un mapa podría estar escondido ahí. Conozco  
el territorio. Podría liderar un equipo hacia allí.

—Yo voy —dijo Leo—. Suena guay.

Jason asintió. Se giró hacia Frank, que intentaba sacar sus dedos de las trampas  
chinas para dedos:

—Tú también deberías venir, Frank. Te podríamos necesitar.

Frank parecía sorprendido.

—¿Por qué? No he hecho demasiado en el acuario.

—Lo hiciste genial —le aseguró Percy—. Fue un trabajo en equipo. —Además, eres hijo de Marte —dijo Jason—. Los fantasmas de los vencidos te  
sirven a ti. Y el museo de Charleston está lleno de fantasmas de confederados.  
Necesitaremos que los mantengas a ralla.

Frank tragó saliva. Annabeth recordó el comentario de Percy sobre Frank  
convirtiéndose en un pez de colores gigante, y evitó sonreír. Nunca podría volver a  
mirar al grandullón sin verle como una carpa.

—Vale —dijo Frank—. Claro. —frunció el cejo, intentando librarse de la trampa—.  
Eh, ¿cómo…?

Leo chasqueó la lengua.

—Tío, ¿nunca has tenido una de esas antes? Hay un truco muy fácil para librarte  
de ellas.

Frank se removió sin suerte. Incluso Hazel intentaba no reírse.

Frank puso cara de concentración. De repente, desapareció. En cubierta dónde  
había estado de pie, una iguana verde se paseaba cerca de un par de trampas  
chinas para dedos vacías.

—Bien hecho, Frank Zhang —dijo Leo, secamente, imitando al centauro Quirón—.  
Es exactamente así cómo la gente se libra de las trampas chinas para dedos.  
Convirtiéndose en iguanas.

Todo el mundo echó a reírse. Frank volvió a ser humano, cogió las trampas chinas  
para dedos y se las guardó en su mochila. Esbozó una leve sonrisa tímida.

—De cualquier manera —dijo Frank, claramente queriendo cambiar de tema—. El  
museo es un lugar en el buscar. Pero, eh, Jason, ¿no has dicho que habían dos?  
La sonrisa de Jason desapareció. Fuera lo que fuera que había pensado,  
Annabeth diría que no era nada agradable.

—Sí —dijo—. El otro lugar se llama Battery, es un parque cerca del puerto. La  
última vez estuve allí con… Reyna—miró a Piper y prosiguió—. Vimos algo en el  
parque. Un fantasma o algún tipo de espíritu, como una dama sureña de la guerra  
civil, brillando y flotando por allí. Intentamos acercarnos, pero desaparecía siempre  
que nos acercábamos. Entonces Reyna tuvo una sensación, dijo que debería  
intentarlo sola. Como si sólo quisiera hablar con una chica. Fue a buscar el  
fantasma ella sola y estoy seguro de que habló con ella.

Todo el mundo aguardó.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Annabeth.

—Reyna nunca me lo dijo —admitió Jason—. Pero tuvo que ser importante.  
Parecía… conmovida. Quizá recibió una profecía o malas noticias. Reyna nunca  
actuó de la misma manera conmigo después de aquello.

Annabeth pensó en aquello. Después de la experiencia con los eidolones, no le  
gustaba la idea acercarse a un fantasmas, especialmente a uno al que cambiaba  
la opinión de las cosas con malas noticias o profecías. Por otro lado, su madre era  
la diosa del conocimiento, y el conocimiento era la mayor arma. Annabeth no podía  
ignorar aquella posible fuente de información.  
—Entonces, es una aventura de chicas —dijo Annabeth—. Piper y Hazel pueden  
venir conmigo.

Ambas asintieron, aunque Hazel parecía nerviosa. No había duda de que su  
estancia en el Inframundo le había dado bastantes experiencias con fantasmas  
para dos vidas. Los ojos de Piper brillaron con desafío, como si cualquier cosa que  
pudiera hacer Reyna, ella también.

Annabeth se dio cuenta de que si seis de ellos iban en aquellas dos misiones, eso  
dejaba a Percy solo en el barco con el entrenador Hedge, algo por lo que una  
novia atenta no tendría que hacerle pasar. Tampoco estaba demasiado  
emocionada por perder de vista a Percy de nuevo, no después de haber estado  
separados durante tantos meses. Por otro lado, Percy parecía tan preocupado por  
su experiencia con aquellas criaturas marinas encarceladas, pensó que quizá  
podría tomarse un descanso. Buscó su mirada, haciéndole una respuesta  
silenciosa. Él asintió diciendo:

"Sí. Estaré bien".

—Así que ya está todo preparado —Annabeth se giró a Leo, que estudiaba su  
consola, escuchando a Festus chirriando y chasqueando por el interfono—. Leo,  
¿cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Charleston?

—Buena pregunta —murmuró—. Festus acaba de detectar un gran grupo de  
águilas detrás de él, con el radar de largo alcance, pero no están a la vista.

Piper se inclinó por encima de la consola.

—¿Estás seguro de que son romanas?

Leo puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, Pipes. Podría ser un grupo aleatorio de águilas gigantes volando en perfecta  
formación. ¡Por supuesto que son romanas! Supongo que podríamos dar la vuelta  
al barco y luchar…

—Eso sería muy mala idea —dijo Jason—, y eliminar cualquier duda de que  
somos enemigos de Roma.

—O tengo otra idea —dijo Leo—. Si fuéramos directos a Charleston, llegaríamos  
allí en unas pocas horas. Pero las águilas nos alcanzarían y las cosas se pondrían  
complicadas. En vez de eso, podríamos enviar un señuelo para engañar a las  
águilas. Podríamos dar una vuelta con el barco, ir por el camino largo hasta  
Charleston y llegaríamos allí mañana por la mañana…

Hazel comenzó a protestar, pero Leo levantó su mano.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Nico está en problemas y tenemos que darnos prisa.

—Estamos a veintisiete de junio —dijo Hazel—. Después de hoy, tenemos cuatro  
días más. Entonces morirá.

—¡Lo sé! Pero esto puede apartar a los romanos de nuestra pista. Deberíamos  
tener suficiente tiempo como para llegar a Roma.

Hazel frunció el ceño.  
—Cuando dices "Deberíamos tener suficiente"…

Leo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo te sientes si te dijera "casi casi a tiempo"?

Hazel puso sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—Suena muy típico de nosotros.

Annabeth decidió tomarlo como una oportunidad para intervenir.

—Vale, Leo. ¿De qué tipo de señuelo estaríamos hablando?

—¡Me alegro de que preguntes! —presionó un par de botones en la consola, rotó  
la plataforma giratoria, y presionó repetidamente el botón A muy rápido en su  
mano de la Wii. Llamó por el interfono:

—¿Buford? Ven aquí, por favor.

Frank dio un paso atrás.

—¿Hay alguien más en este barco? ¿Quién es Buford?

Una nube de vapor salió por la escalera, y la mesa automática de Leo llegó a  
cubierta.

Annabeth no había visto demasiado a Buford durante el viaje. La mayor parte del  
tiempo se la había pasado en la sala de motores. (Leo insistía en que Buford tenía  
una relación secreta con el motor). Era una mesa de tres patas con la base de  
caoba. Su base de bronce tenía varios cajones y engranajes, con una serie de  
tubitos que expulsaban vapores. Buford cargaba una bolsa como un saco de  
correo atado a una de sus piernas. Llegó al timón e hizo un sonido como el pitido  
de un tren.

—Este es Buford —anunció Leo.

—¿Le pones nombre a tu mobiliario? —preguntó Frank.

Leo soltó una risotada.

—Tío, ya te gustaría tener muebles igual de guay que este. Buford, ¿listo para la  
Operación Fin de Mesa?

Buford soltó vapor. Dio un paso a la barandilla. Su base de caoba se dividió en  
cuatro partes, que se convirtieron en hojas de madera. Las hélices giraron y Buford  
despegó.

—Una mesa helicópter —murmuró Percy—. Tengo que admitirlo, es muy guay.  
¿Qué hay en la bolsa?

—Lavandería sucia de semidiós —dijo Leo—. Espero que no te importe, Frank.

Frank se atragantó.

—¿Qué?  
—Eso apartará las águilas de nuestro olor.

—¡Esos eran mis pantalones extra!

Leo se encogió de hombros.

—Le he pedido a Buford que los lavara, planchara y doblara mientras esté fuera.  
Con suerte, lo hará. —se frotó las manos y sonrió—. ¡Bueno! Yo a esto lo llamo un  
buen día de trabajo. Voy a calcular nuestra ruta de viaje. ¡Os veo para cenar!

Percy se durmió pronto, lo que dejó a Annabeth con nada que hacer a excepción  
de quedarse mirando su ordenador.

Se había llevado el portátil de Dédalo, por supuesto. Hacía dos años, había  
heredado la máquina del mayor inventor de todos los tiempos, y estaba lleno de  
ideas de inventos, esquemas y diagramas, la mayor parte de los cuales Annabeth  
seguía intentando averiguar cómo funcionaban. Después de dos años, un portátil  
normal se habría quedado desactualizado, pero Annabeth supuso que la máquina  
de Dédalo llevaba cincuenta años fuera de moda. Podía expandirse a un portátil,  
encogerse a una tablet, o doblarse por la mitad del tamaño de una oblea de metal  
más pequeña que un móvil de teléfono. Iba más rápido que cualquier ordenador,  
podía acceder a cualquiera de los programas por satélite de Televisión Hefesto del  
Monte Olimpo, y programar cualquier tipo de programa que podían hacer cualquier  
cosa menos atarte los cordones. También debía de haber alguna aplicación para  
aquello, pero Annabeth aún no lo había encontrado.

Estaba sentada en su litera, usando uno de los programas de representación 3D  
para estudiar un modelo del Partenón de Atenas. Siempre había querido visitarlo,  
por que adoraba la arquitectura y porque era uno de los templos más famosos  
dedicados a su madre.

Ahora que quizá podía conseguir cumplir su deseo, si vivían lo suficiente para  
llegar a Grecia. Pero cuanto más pensaba en la Marca de Atenea, y la vieja  
leyenda romana que Reyna había mencionado, más nerviosa se ponía.

No quería, pero recordó su discusión con su madre. Incluso después de tantas  
semanas, las palabras seguían resonándole. Annabeth había cogido el metro  
desde el Upper East Side después de visitar la madre de Percy. Durante aquellos  
largos meses en los que Percy había estado desaparecido. Annabeth había hecho  
un viaje al menos una vez a la semana, en parte para darle a Sally Jackson y su  
marido Paul noticias sobre la búsqueda, y en parte porque Annabeth y Sally  
necesitaban animarse y convencerse la una a la otra de que Percy estaría bien.

La primavera había sido especialmente difícil. Por aquel entonces, Annabeth tenía  
razones para pensar que Percy seguía vivo, ya que el plan de Hera parecía  
involucrar enviarle al lado romano, pero no podía estar segura de dónde estaba.  
Jason había recordado la localización de su viejo campamento más o menos, pero  
ni toda la magia griega (incluso la de los campistas de la cabaña de Hécate), no  
podía confirmar que Percy estaba allí, o en cualquier lugar. Parecía haber  
desaparecido de la faz del planeta. Rachel, la oráculo, había intentado leer el  
futuro, y mientras que no la viera demasiado, había confiado en que Leo  
necesitara acabar el Argo II antes de que pudieran contactar con los romanos.

Aún así, Annabeth se había pasado cada rato libre todas las fuentes para cualquier  
rumor sobre Percy. Había hablado con los espíritus de la naturaleza, había  
buscado pistas en el ordenador de Dédalo, y se había gastado cientos de dracmas en mensajes Iris con todo espíritu simpático, semidiós, o monstruo que hubiera  
conocido, todo sin suerte.

Aquella tarde en especial, volviendo de casa de Sally, Annabeth se había sentido  
más destrozada de lo normal. Ella y Sally habían llorado y se habían intentado  
calmar, pero tenían los nervios crispados. Finalmente Annabeth cogió el metro en  
la avenida Lexington hasta Grand Central.

Habían otros caminos para volver a su instituto desde el Upper East Side, pero a  
Annabeth le gustaba ir a través de la terminal de Grand Central. El hermoso diseño  
y el gran espacio abierto le recordaba al Monte Olimpo. Los edificios grandes le  
hacían sentirse mejor, quizá porque estar en un lugar tan permanente, le hacía  
sentirse más permanente.

Había pasado Sweet on America, la tienda de dulces donde la madre de Percy  
acostumbraba a trabajar, y estaba pensando en entrar a comprar caramelos azules  
en honor a los viejos tiempos, cuando vio a Atenea estudiando el mapa del metro  
en la pared.

—¡Madre! —Annabeth no se lo podía creer. No había visto a su madre en meses,  
no desde que Zeus había cerrado las puertas del Olimpo y prohibido toda  
comunicación con los semidioses.

Muchas veces, Annabeth había intentado llamar a su madre, pidiéndole guía,  
enviando ofrendas ardientes con cada comida del campamento. No había tenido  
respuesta. Ahora allí estaba Atenea, vestida con tejanos y botas de escalada y una  
camiseta roja de franela, con su pelo negro cayéndole por encima de sus hombros.  
Llevaba una mochila y un palo de excursionista como si estuviera preparada para  
un largo viaje.

—Debo volver a mi hogar —murmuró Atenea, estudiando el mapa—. El camino es  
complejo. Ojalá Odiseo estuviera aquí. Él me entendería.

—¡Mamá! —dijo Annabeth—. ¡Atenea!

La diosa se giró. Parecía ver a través de Annabeth sin reconocerla.

—Ese era mi nombre —dijo la diosa, soñolienta—. Antes de que saquearan mi  
ciudad, se llevaran mi identidad, y me hicieran esto—miró sus ropas con  
disgusto—. Debo volver a mi casa.

Annabeth dio un paso atrás, sorprendida.

—¿Eres… eres Minerva?

—¡No me llames así! —los ojos grises de la diosa brillaban con furia—. También  
acostumbraba a llevar una lanza y un escudo. Sujetaba la victoria en la palma de  
mi mano. Yo era mucho más que esto.

—Madre —la voz de Annabeth tembló—. Soy yo, Annabeth. Tu hija.

—Mi hija…—repitió Atenea—. Sí, mis hijos me vengarán. Deben destruir los  
romanos. Terribles, deshonrosos y copiones romanos. Hera dijo que no  
deberíamos mantener a los dos campamentos separados. Yo dije: No, dejadles  
luchar. Dejad que mis hijos destruyan a los usurpadores.

El latido de Annabeth le golpeaba en los oídos. —¿Tú querías eso? Pero tú eres sabia. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que los  
enfrentamientos bélicos son…

—¡Tiempo atrás! —dijo la diosa—. Sustituida. Saqueada. Mostrada como un trofeo  
y expulsada de mi querida tierra. Perdí tantas cosas. Juré que nunca lo olvidaría.  
Ni tampoco mis hijos—se centró en Annabeth—. ¿Tú eres mi hija?

—Sí.

La diosa sacó algo del bolsillo de su camiseta, un billete de metro antiguo, y lo dejó  
en la mano de Annabeth.

—Sigue la Marca de Atenea —dijo la diosa—. Véngame.

Annabeth miró la moneda. Mientras la observaba, cambió de billete de metro de  
Nueva York a un antiguo dracma de plata, el mismo que usaban los atenienses.  
Tenía un búho, el animal sagrado de Atenea, con una rama de olivo a un lado y  
una inscripción griega en el otro.

La Marca de Atenea…

En aquél momento, Annabeth no sabía qué quería decir. No entendía por qué su  
madre actuaba de aquella manera. Minerva o no, no debería estar tan confundida.  
—Mamá…—intentó sonar tan razonable como fuera posible—. Percy no está.  
Necesito tu ayuda—comenzó a explicarle el plan de Hera para juntar a ambos  
campamentos para la batalla contra Gea y los gigantes, pero la diosa de la  
sabiduría golpeó su palo contra el suelo de mármol.

—¡Nunca! —dijo—. Todo el mundo que ayuda a Roma debe perecer. Si te unes a  
ellos, ya no serás nunca más hija mía. Ya me has fallado.

—¡Madre!

—No me importa nada este Percy. Si se ha ido con los romanos, déjale perecer.  
Mátale. Mata a los romanos. Encuentra la Marca, síguela hasta su origen. Sé  
testigo de cómo Roma me ha desgraciado y finaliza mi venganza.

—Atenea no es la diosa de la venganza —las uñas de Annabeth se clavaron en  
sus manos. La moneda de plata parecía calentarse en su mano—. Percy es todo  
para mí.

—Y la venganza es todo para mí—le espetó la diosa—. ¿Cuál de las dos es más  
sabia?

—Algo va mal contigo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Roma ha pasado! —dijo la diosa—. Mira lo que han hecho, romanizándome a  
mí. ¿Querían que fuera su diosa? Entonces déjales probar su propia medicina.  
Mátales, hija.

—¡No!

—Entonces no eres nada —la diosa se giró al mapa del metro. Su expresión se  
suavizó, confundida—. Si pudiera encontrar el rumbo, la forma de volver a casa,  
entonces quizá… Pero no. Véngame o abandóname. Ya no eres hija mía.  
Los ojos de Annabeth le escocían. Pensó en cientos de cosas terribles que quería  
decir, pero no podía. Se giró y se fue.

Había intentado lanzar la moneda de plata, pero simplemente reaparecía en su  
bolsillo, igual que Contracorriente lo hacía con Percy. Por desgracia, el dracma de  
Annabeth no tenía poderes mágicos, al menos nada útil. Sólo le daba pesadillas, y  
no importaba lo que intentara, no se podía deshacer de él.

Entonces, sentada en su camarote a borde del Argo II, podía notar calentarse la  
moneda en su bolsillo. Miraba el modelo del Partenón en la pantalla de su  
ordenador y pensó en su discusión con Atenea. Frases que había oído en los  
últimos días le daban vueltas en su cabeza: "Una amiga talentosa, preparada para  
su visitante.", "Nadie podrá recuperar aquella estatua", "La hija de la sabiduría  
anda sola".

Tenía miedo de que hubiera entendido finalmente de lo que significaba. Rezó a los  
dioses para que estuviera equivocada. Un golpe en su puerta la hizo botar en el  
sitio. Esperó que fuera Percy, pero en vez de él Frank Zhang metió la cabeza en el  
camarote.

—Eh, perdón —dijo—. ¿Puedo..:?

Ella se sorprendió tanto de verla, que le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que  
quería pasar.

—Claro —dijo—. Sí.

Entró, mirando por el camarote. No había demasiado que ver. En su escritorio  
había un montón de libros, un diario y un bolígrafo, una fotografía de su padre  
volando en su biplano Sopwith Camel, sonriendo y levantándole el pulgar. A  
Annabeth le gustaba aquella fotografía. Le recordaba a su tiempo en el que se  
había sentido cerca de él, cuando había destrozado un ejército de monstruos con  
ametralladoras de bronce celestial para protegerla, mucho mejor de lo que una  
chica podía esperar de un regalo de su padre.

Colgando de un gancho en la pared estaba su gorra de los Yankees de Nueva  
York, su posesión más preciada de su madre. En su tiempo, había tenido el poder  
de convertir en su portador invisible. Desde la discusión de Annabeth con Atenea,  
la gorra había perdido su magia. Annabeth no estaba segura de por qué, pero se la  
había llevado a aquella misión. Cada mañana intentaba ponérsela, esperando que  
funcionara de nuevo. De momento, sólo servía para recordarle la furia de su  
madre.

A excepción de eso, su camarote estaba vacío. La mantenía limpia y sencilla, lo  
que le ayudaba a pensar. Percy no se lo creía porque siempre sacaba notas  
excelentes, pero como la mayoría de los semidioses, tenía TDAH. Cuando había  
demasiadas distracciones en su espacio personal, nunca era capaz de  
concentrarse.

—Así que Frank…—preguntó—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

De todos los chicos del barco, Frank era el único al que no esperaba recibir. No se  
sintió menos confundida cuando se sonrojó y sacó sus trampas chinas para dedos  
de sus bolsillos.

—No me gusta estar a oscuras con esto —murmuró—. ¿Puedes enseñarme el  
truco? No me siento cómo preguntándoselo a nadie más. Annabeth procesó sus palabras con un ligero retraso. Espera… ¿Frank estaba  
pidiéndole ayuda? Entonces se le ocurrió: Frank estaba avergonzado. Leo había  
estado metiéndose con él bastante. A nadie le gustaba ser el centro de risas. Por  
la expresión de Frank de determinación supuso que nunca quería que le pasara de  
nuevo. Quería entender el puzle, sin la solución de la iguana.

Annabeth se sintió extrañamente honrada. Frank confiaba en que ella no se riera  
de él. Además, sentía debilidad por todo aquel que fuera en busca de su  
conocimiento, incluso algo tan simple como las trampas chinas para dedos.

Golpeó con cariño su litera.

—Claro, siéntate.

Frank se sentó al borde del colchón, preparado para una huida rápida. Annabeth  
cogió las trampas chinas para dedos y las colocó al lado del ordenador. Pulsó el  
botón del escáner infrarrojo. Unos segundos más tarde un modelo 3D de las  
trampas chinas para dedos aparecieron en la pantalla. Le giró el portátil a Frank  
para que pudiera verlo.

—¿Cómo has hecho? —se maravilló.

—Tecnología punta de la Antigua Grecia —dijo—. Vale, mira. La estructura es  
trenzada biaxial y cilíndrica, por lo que tiene una resistencia excelente —manipuló  
la imagen para que se contrajera como un acordeón—. Cuando pones tus dedos  
en su interior, se afloja. Pero cuando intentas sacarlos, la circunferencia se encoge  
mientras el tejido se endurece. No hay manera de que puedas librarte de ello  
apretand.

Frank se le quedó mirando.

—¿Pero cuál es la respuesta?

—Bueno…—le mostró algunos cálculos: cómo las trampas podrían resistirse bajo  
increíbles esfuerzos, dependiendo del material usado en el trenzado—. Es  
increíble para una estructura tejida, ¿verdad? Los doctores la usan para la tracción  
y los electricistas…

—Eh, ¿pero y la respuesta?

Annabeth se rió.

—No luches contra las trampas. Pon más adentro tus dedos, no para fuera. Eso  
relaja el tejido.

—Oh —Frank lo intentó y funcionó—. Gracias, pero… ¿no podrías habérmelo  
explicado sin el programa 3D y los cálculos?

Annabeth vaciló. Algunas veces la sabiduría venía de los lugares más extraños,  
incluso de un gigantesco pez de colores adolescente.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Eso ha sido un poco tonto. Yo también he aprendido  
algo.

Frank intentó librarse de las trampas de nuevo.

—Es fácil cuando sabes la solución. —Muchas de las mejores trampas son sencillas —dijo Annabeth—. Sólo tienes  
que reflexionar, esperando que tus víctimas no lo hagan.

Frank asintió. Parecía reacio a salir.

—Ya lo sabes —dijo Annabeth—, Leo no intentaba ser borde. Es un poco bocazas.  
Cuando la gente le pone nervioso, usa el humor en forma de defensa.

Frank frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué le pongo nervioso?

—Eres el doble de su tamaño y puedes convertirte en un dragón —"Y le gustas a  
Hazel", pensó Annabeth, aunque no dijo aquello.

Frank no parecía convencido.

—Leo puede convocar el fuego —giró las trampas—. Annabeth, alguna vez,  
¿quizá me podrías ayudar con otro problema que no es tan sencillo? Tengo un…  
supongo que lo llamas un talón de Aquiles.

Annabeth se sintió como si acabara de beber un trago de chocolate caliente  
romano. Nunca había sentido los conceptos "cálido" y "acogedor", pero Frank le  
transmitía aquello. Era como un gran osito de peluche. Sabía por qué le gustaba  
Hazel:

—Me encantaría —dijo—. ¿Alguien sabe acerca sobre este talón de Aquiles?

—Percy y Hazel —dijo—. Y nadie más. Percy… realmente es un buen chaval. Le  
seguiría a cualquier lugar. Aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes.

Annabeth le dio golpecitos en el brazo.

—Percy tiene buen ojo escogiendo buenos amigos, como tú. Pero, Frank, puedes  
confiar en cualquiera de este barco. Incluso en Leo. Todos somos un equipo.  
Tenemos que confiar los unos con los otros.

—Supongo…

—Así que… ¿cuál es esa debilidad por la que estás preocupado?

La campana de la cena sonó y Frank pegó un bote.

—Quizá… quizá más tarde —dijo—. Es difícil hablar sobre ello. Pero gracias,  
Annabeth—le enseñó las trampas chinas—. No te compliques.


	18. Chapter 18

Esa noche Annabeth durmió sin pesadillas, lo que la hizo sentir incómoda cuando  
se despertó, como la calma antes de la tormenta.  
Leo atracó el barco en un muelle en el puerto de Charleston, justo al lado del  
malecón. A lo largo de la orilla había un casco histórico con casas altas, palmeras  
y cercas de hierro forjado. Con antiguos cañones apuntando hacia el agua.  
Cuando Annabeth subió a cubierta, Jason, Frank, y Leo ya se habían ido hacia el  
museo. De acuerdo con el entrenador Hedge, habían prometido estar de vuelta  
antes del anochecer. Piper y Hazel estaban listas para ir, pero primero Annabeth  
se dirigió a Percy, que estaba apoyado en la barandilla de estribor, mirando a la  
bahía.  
Annabeth le cogió la mano. — ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando nos hayamos ido?  
—Saltar en el puerto, -dijo casualmente, como cualquier niño que dijera que va a  
tomar un aperitivo-. Quiero tratar de comunicarme con las Nereidas locales. Tal  
vez me pueden dar algunos consejos sobre cómo liberar a los cautivos en Atlanta.  
Además, creo que el mar podría ser bueno para mí. Estar en ese acuario me hizo  
sentir... sucio.  
Tenía el pelo oscuro y enmarañado como siempre, pero Annabeth pensó en la  
raya de color gris que solía tener en un lado. Cuando los dos tenían catorce,  
habían tomado turnos (de mala gana) para sostener el peso del cielo. La  
experiencia dejó a ambos con un poco de pelo gris. Durante el año pasado,  
mientras que Percy había desaparecido, las rayas grises habían desaparecido  
finalmente en ambos, lo que hizo que Annabeth se sintiera triste y un poco  
preocupada. Se sentía como si hubiera perdido un vínculo simbólico con Percy.  
Annabeth le dio un beso. - Buena suerte, Sesos de alga. Solo regresa a mí, ¿de  
acuerdo?  
—Lo haré, —prometió—. Tú has lo mismo.  
Annabeth trató de empujar hacia abajo su creciente inquietud. Se volvió a Piper y Hazel. — Está bien, señoritas. Vamos a ver el fantasma de la  
batería.  
Después, Annabeth deseó haber saltado al puerto con Percy. Incluso hubiera  
preferido un museo lleno de fantasmas.  
No es que le importara salir con Hazel y Piper. Al principio, la pasaron muy bien  
caminando a lo largo de La Batería. De acuerdo a los signos, el lado del parque al  
mar fue llamado Jardines de Punto blanco. La brisa del mar arrasó el calor  
sofocante de la tarde de verano, y era agradable y fresco a la sombra de los  
árboles de palmito. Alineándose en la carretera había viejos cañones de la Guerra  
Civil y las estatuas de bronce de figuras históricas, que hicieron estremecer a  
Annabeth. Pensó en las estatuas en Nueva York durante la Guerra de Titán,  
habían vuelto a la vida gracias a la secuencia de comandos de Dédalo número  
veintitrés. Se preguntó cuántas estatuas de todo el país eran secretamente  
autómatas, a la espera de ser activadas.  
Charleston Harbor brillaba al sol. Hacia el norte y el sur, franjas de tierra se  
extendía como brazos que rodean la bahía, y situada en la boca del puerto, cerca  
de una milla fuera, estaba una isla con un fuerte de piedra. Annabeth tenía un vago  
recuerdo de que esa fortaleza fue importante en la Guerra Civil, pero no pasaba  
mucho tiempo pensando en ello.  
Mayormente respiraba el aire del mar y pensaba en Percy. Que le prohíban los  
dioses tener que romper con él alguna vez. Nunca sería capaz de visitar el mar  
otra vez sin recordar su corazón roto. Se sintió aliviada cuando se alejó del  
malecón y exploró el lado interior de los jardines.  
El parque no estaba lleno. Annabeth se imaginó que la mayor parte de la gente del  
lugar había ido de vacaciones de verano, o estaban escondidos en casa tomando  
una siesta. Caminaron a lo largo del Sur Battery Street, que estaba llena  
mansiones coloniales de cuatro pisos. Las paredes de ladrillo estaban cubiertas de  
hiedra. En las fachadas se alzaban columnas blancas como templos romanos. Los  
jardines delanteros estaban llenos de rosales, madreselva, buganvilla y floración.  
Se veía como si Demeter había fijado el temporizador en todas las plantas para  
crecer hace varias décadas, y luego se había olvidado de volver y ver cómo  
estaban.  
—Me recuerda a Nueva Roma, -dijo Hazel-. Todas las grandes mansiones y los  
jardines. Las columnas y los arcos.  
Annabeth asintió. Ella recordaba haber leído cómo el Sur de América había sido a  
menudo comparado con Roma antes de la Guerra Civil. En los viejos tiempos, su  
sociedad se trataba en general sobre arquitectura impresionante, honor, y los  
códigos de la caballería. Y por el lado malo, había sido también de la esclavitud.  
Roma tenía esclavos, algunos sureños habrían discutido, ¿por qué no?  
Annabeth se estremeció. Le encantaba la arquitectura aquí. Las casas y los  
jardines eran muy bonitos, muy romano. Pero se preguntó por qué las cosas  
hermosas tenían que estar envuelta con una mala historia. ¿O era al revés? Tal  
vez la mala historia hizo necesaria la construcción de cosas bellas, para ocultar los  
aspectos más oscuros.  
Ella negó con la cabeza. Percy la odiaría poniéndose tan filosófica. Si ella trataba  
de hablar con él sobre cosas así, sus ojos se ponían vidriosos. Las otras chicas no dijeron mucho.  
Piper seguía mirando alrededor como si ella esperara una emboscada. Ella le  
había dicho que había visto este parque en la hoja de su cuchillo, pero no dio más  
detalles. Annabeth supuso que tenía miedo. Después de todo, la última vez que  
Piper había tratado de interpretar la visión de su cuchillo, Percy y Jason habían  
terminado casi matándose el uno al otro en Kansas.  
Hazel también parecía preocupada. Tal vez ella estaba asimilando el entorno, o tal  
vez estaba preocupada por su hermano. En menos de cuatro días, a menos que lo  
encontraran y lo liberaran, Nico estaría muerto.  
Annabeth sentía que ese plazo pesaba sobre ella, también. Ella siempre había  
tenido sentimientos encontrados acerca de Nico di Angelo. Sospechaba que se  
había enamorado de ella desde que los rescató a él y a su hermana mayor Bianca  
de esa academia militar en Maine, pero Annabeth nunca había sentido ninguna  
atracción por Nico. Era demasiado joven y demasiado temperamental. Había una  
oscuridad en él que la inquietaba.  
Sin embargo, ella se sentía responsable de él. Antes, cuando se habían conocido,  
ninguno de ellos sabía de su media hermana, Hazel. En ese momento, Bianca  
había sido la única familia viva de Nico. Cuando ella murió, Nico se convirtió en un  
huérfano sin hogar, a la deriva por el mundo solo. Annabeth podía relacionarse con  
eso.  
Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que ella podría haber seguido  
caminando por el parque para siempre, pero Piper la agarró del brazo.  
—Ahí. Ella señaló al otro lado de la bahía. A cien metros, una figura blanca  
brillante flotando en el agua. En primera instancia, Annabeth pensó que podría ser  
una boya o un barco pequeño que reflejaba la luz del sol, pero sin duda era  
brillante, y se movía con más facilidad que un barco, haciendo una línea recta  
hacia ellos. A medida que se acercaba, Annabeth podría decir que era la figura de  
una mujer.  
—El fantasma, dijo.  
—Eso no es un fantasma, -dijo Hazel-. Ninguna clase de espíritu brilla  
intensamente.  
Annabeth decidió tomar su palabra. No podía imaginar a Hazel, muriendo a una  
edad tan joven y regresando del inframundo, sabiendo más sobre los muertos que  
los vivos.  
Como si estuviera en trance, Piper cruzó la calle hacia el borde del dique, evitando  
un carruaje tirado por caballos.  
—Piper llamó Annabeth.  
-—Será mejor que la sigamos, —dijo Hazel.  
Por el momento Annabeth y Hazel la alcanzaron, la aparición fantasmal estaba  
sólo a unos pocos metros de distancia.  
Piper lo miró como si la vista la ofendiera. —Es ella, se quejó ella.  
Annabeth miró al fantasma, pero brillaba demasiado para distinguir los detalles.  
Luego de que la aparición flotara por el malecón se detuvo frente a ellas. El  
resplandor se desvaneció.  
Annabeth se quedó sin aliento. La mujer era una belleza impresionante y  
extrañamente familiar. Su rostro era difícil de describir. Sus facciones parecían  
pasar de los de una estrella de cine glamorosa a otros. Sus ojos brillaban  
alegremente, a veces verde o azul o ámbar. Su cabello cambiaba de largo, rubio y  
liso para rizos chocolate y oscuros.  
Annabeth estaba instantáneamente celosa. Siempre había querido tener el pelo  
oscuro. Sentía que nadie la tomaba en serio como una rubia. Tuvo que trabajar el  
doble para obtener el reconocimiento como un estratega, un arquitecto, un mayor  
consejero, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el cerebro  
La mujer estaba vestida como una belleza sureña, al igual que Jason había  
descrito. Su vestido tenía un corpiño escotado de seda rosa y una falda de aro de  
tres niveles con el cordón festoneado blanco. Llevaba guantes de seda blanca  
altos, y un abanico de color blanco y rosa en su pecho.  
Todo en ella parecía calculada para hacer que Annabeth se sienta incorrecta: la  
gracia fácil con la que llevaba el vestido, el maquillaje perfecto y sencillo, la  
manera en que ella irradiaba encanto femenino que ningún hombre podría resistir.  
Annabeth se dio cuenta de que sus celos eran irracionales. La mujer la hacía  
sentirse así. Ella había tenido esta experiencia antes. Reconoció a esa mujer, a  
pesar de que su rostro cambió por un segundo, volviéndose cada vez más y más  
hermoso.  
—Afrodita, dijo.  
—¿Venus?, preguntó Hazel con asombro.  
—Mamá, dijo Piper, sin entusiasmo.  
—¡Chicas! Dijo la diosa abriendo sus brazos como si quisiera un abrazo de grupo.  
Las tres semidiosas no se obligaron. Hazel se apoyó en un árbol de palmito.  
—Estoy tan contenta de que estén aquí, -dijo Afrodita-. La guerra se acerca. El  
derramamiento de sangre es inevitable. Así que solo hay realmente una cosa que  
hacer.  
—Uh... ¿y qué es eso?, Aventuró Annabeth.  
—Tomar el té y charlar, obviamente. ¡Vengan conmigo!  
Afrodita sabía cómo hacer el té.  
Los condujo hasta el pabellón central de los jardines, un gazebo blanco de pilares,  
donde había una mesa con cubiertos, tazas de porcelana, y por supuesto una olla  
humeante de té, la fragancia cambiaba con tanta facilidad como la apariencia de  
Afrodita, a veces de canela, o jazmín o menta. Había platos de bollos, galletas y  
magdalenas, mermelada y mantequilla fresca, todo lo que, Annabeth supuso, te engordaría increíblemente, a menos que, por supuesto, seas la diosa del amor  
inmortal.  
Afrodita se sentó, en una silla de mimbre pavo real. Se sirvió el té y pasteles sin  
conseguir una sola mancha en su ropa, su postura siempre era perfecta, su  
sonrisa deslumbrante.  
Annabeth la odiaba más y más, cuando se sentaron.  
—Oh, mis dulces niñas, —dijo la diosa— ¡Yo hago el amor de Charleston! Las  
bodas que he asistido en este mirador-traen lágrimas a mis ojos. Y las bodas  
elegantes de la época del Viejo Sur. Ah, eran preciosas. Muchas de estas  
mansiones todavía tienen estatuas de mí en sus jardines, aunque me llamaron  
Venus.  
—¿Quién es usted?, -Preguntó Annabeth-. ¿Venus o Afrodita?  
La diosa tomó un sorbo de té. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía. —Annabeth Chase,  
te has convertido en toda una dama joven y bella. Deberías realmente hacer algo  
con tu pelo, sin embargo. Y, Hazel Levesque, tu ropa…  
—¿Mi ropa? Hazel miró hacia abajo a su denim arrugado, no conscientemente,  
pero desconcertada, como si ella no podía imaginar lo que estaba mal con ellos.  
—¡Madre!, -Dijo Piper-. Me estás avergonzando.  
—Bueno, yo no sé por qué, —dijo la diosa— Sólo porque tú no te das cuenta de  
mis consejos de moda, Piper, no quiere decir que los otros no lo harán. Yo podría  
hacer un cambio de imagen rápido para Annabeth y Hazel, quizás seda como las  
mías.  
—¡Madre!  
—Bien, —suspiró Afrodita—. Para responder a tu pregunta, Annabeth, me siento a  
la vez Afrodita y Venus. A diferencia de muchos de mis compañeros olímpicos, no  
he cambiado casi nada de una edad a otra. De hecho, ¡me gusta pensar que no he  
envejecido ni un poco! -Sus dedos revolotearon alrededor de su cara con aprecio-.  
El amor es el amor, después de todo, si eres griego o romano. Esta guerra civil no  
me afecta tanto como lo harán con los demás. "  
Maravilloso, Annabeth pensaba. Su propia madre, la olímpica más sensata, se  
redujo a un chorlito delirante, vicioso en una estación de metro. Y de todos los  
dioses que puedan prestarles ayuda, los únicos no afectados por el tema griego-  
romano parecían ser Afrodita, Némesis, y Dionisio. El amor, la venganza, el vino.  
Muy útil.  
Hazel mordisqueó una galleta de azúcar. —No estamos en una guerra, sin  
embargo, mi señora.  
—Oh, querida Hazel. -Afrodita dobló su abanico-. Este optimismo, sin embargo, es  
desgarrador en los días por venir. Por supuesto que la guerra se acerca. El amor y  
la guerra siempre van de la mano. ¡Ellos son los picos de la emoción humana! El  
mal y el bien, la belleza y la fealdad.  
Ella sonrió a Annabeth como si supiera lo que Annabeth había estado pensando  
antes sobre el Viejo Sur. Hazel dejó la galleta de azúcar. Tenía unas migajas en la barbilla, y a Annabeth le  
gustó el hecho de que Hazel no sabía o no le importaba.  
—¿Qué quiere decir?, —Preguntó Hazel—, ¿días desgarradores?  
La diosa se rió como si Hazel fuera un perrito lindo. - Bueno, Annabeth te podría  
dar alguna idea. Una vez prometí hacer su vida amorosa interesante. ¿Y no lo  
hice?  
Annabeth casi rompió el asa de su taza de té. Durante años, su corazón había sido  
arrancado. Primero fue Luke Castellan, su primer amor, que la había visto sólo  
como una hermana pequeña, luego se había vuelto malo y decidió que le gustaba  
ella, justo antes de morir. Luego vino Percy, que era exasperante pero dulce, sin  
embargo, parecía estar cayendo por otra chica llamada Rachel, y luego estuvo a  
punto de morir, en varias ocasiones. Finalmente Annabeth había conseguido a  
Percy para sí misma, sólo para que él se desvaneciera durante seis meses y  
perdiera su memoria.  
—Interesante, —Annabeth dijo—, es una forma suave de decirlo.  
—Bueno, no puedo tomar crédito por todos tus problemas, —dijo la diosa—. Pero  
sí de los giros y vueltas del amor en una historia. Oh, todas ustedes tienen unas  
excelentes historias, me refiero, chicas. ¡Ustedes hacen que me sienta orgullosa!  
—Madre, —Piper dijo— ¿hay una razón por la que estés aquí?  
—¿Hmm? ¿Ah, te refieres además del té? A menudo vengo aquí. Me encantan las  
vistas, la comida, la atmósfera que sólo huele a romance y la angustia en el aire,  
¿Puedes? Siglos de eso.  
Señaló a una mansión cercana. —¿Ven ese balcón en la azotea? Tuvimos una  
fiesta allí la noche de la Guerra Civil norteamericana. El bombardeo de Fort  
Sumter.  
—Eso es todo, —recordó Annabeth—. La isla en el puerto. Ahí es donde el primer  
enfrentamiento de la Guerra Civil pasó. Los confederados bombardearon las  
tropas de la Unión y tomaron la fortaleza.  
—Oh, esa fiesta, —dijo Afrodita—. Un cuarteto de cuerdas, y todos los hombres en  
sus elegantes uniformes oficiales nuevos. Los vestidos que las mujeres, ¡deberían  
haberlos visto! Bailé con Ares o ¿era Marte? Me temo que yo estaba un poco  
mareada. Y las explosiones hermosas de luz a través del puerto, el rugido de los  
cañones ¡daban a los hombres una excusa para poner sus brazos alrededor de  
sus novias asustadas!  
El té de Annabeth estaba frío. Ella no había comido nada, pero se sentía como si  
quisiera vomitar. —Estamos hablando sobre el comienzo de la guerra más  
sangrienta de la historia de . . Más de 600.000 personas murieron, más  
estadounidenses que en la Primera Guerra Mundial y la Segunda Guerra Mundial  
juntos.  
—¡Y los refrescos!, —Continuó Afrodita— Ah, eran divinos. El propio general  
Beauregard hizo acto de presencia. Era un sinvergüenza. Él estaba en su segunda  
esposa, entonces, pero tenían que haber visto la forma en que miraba a Lisbeth  
Cooper… —¡Madre! Piper echó el bollo a las palomas.  
—Sí, lo siento, —dijo la diosa—. Para hacer la historia corta, estoy aquí para  
ayudarlas a ustedes, chicas. Dudo que ustedes vayan a ver mucho a Hera. Su  
búsqueda poco apenas ha hecho para darle la bienvenida en el salón del trono. Y  
los otros dioses están bastante indispuestos, como ustedes saben, divididos entre  
sus lados romanos y griegos. Algunos más que otros. —Afrodita fijó su mirada en  
Annabeth—. ¿Supongo que les has dicho a tus amigos acerca de tu discusión con  
tu madre?  
El calor subió a las mejillas de Annabeth. Hazel y Piper miraron con curiosidad.  
—¿Discusión?, preguntó Hazel.  
—Una discusión, —dijo Annabeth—. No es nada.  
—¡Nada!, —Dijo la diosa—. Bueno, yo no sé nada de eso. Atenea era la más  
griega de todas las diosas. La patrona de Atenas, después de todo. Cuando los  
romanos conquistaron... oh, adoptaron a Atenea en cierto modo. Ella se convirtió  
en Minerva, la diosa de la artesanía y el ingenio. Pero los romanos tenían otros  
dioses de guerra que estaban más a su gusto, de forma más fiable romana como  
Bellona.  
—Madre de Reyna, murmuró Piper.  
—Sí, por supuesto, —estuvo de acuerdo la diosa—. Tuve una charla encantadora  
con Reyna hace un tiempo, aquí en el parque. Y los romanos tenían a Marte, por  
supuesto. Y después, estaba Mitras que no era griego o romano, pero los  
legionarios estaban locos por su culto. Yo siempre lo encontró terriblemente  
grosero y nouveau dieu (nuevo dios), personalmente. En cualquier caso, los  
romanos marginaron bastante a Atenea. Se llevaron la mayor parte de su  
importancia militar. Los griegos nunca perdonaron a los romanos por aquel insulto.  
Tampoco Atenea.  
Los oídos de Annabeth zumbaban.  
—La Marca de Atenea, —dijo—. Lleva a una estatua, ¿no es así? Conduce a... a  
la estatua.  
Afrodita sonrió.— Eres inteligente, al igual que tu madre. Entiende, sin embargo,  
que tus hermanos, los hijos de Atenea, la han estado buscando durante siglos.  
Ninguno de ellos ha tenido éxito en la recuperación de la estatua. Mientras tanto,  
han estado manteniendo viva la disputa griega con los romanos. Toda guerra  
civil... tanto derramamiento de sangre y sufrimiento... ha sido orquestada en gran  
parte por los niños de Atenea.  
—Eso es... Annabeth quería decir imposible, pero recordó las palabras amargas de  
Atenea en Grand Central Station, el ardiente odio en sus ojos.  
—¿Romántico? -Ofreció Afrodita-. Sí, supongo que lo es.  
—Pero... —Annabeth trató de despejar la niebla de su cerebro—. La Marca de  
Atenea, ¿cómo funciona? Se trata de una serie de pistas, o un rastro dejado por  
Atenea. —Hmm. —Afrodita miró amablemente aburrida—. Yo no podría decirlo. No creo  
que Atenea creara la Marca conscientemente. Si supiera dónde está su estatua,  
simplemente hubiera ido a encontrarla. No... Yo diría que la marca es más como  
un rastro de migas de pan espiritual. Es una conexión entre la estatua y los hijos  
de la diosa. La estatua quiere ser encontrada, verás, pero sólo puede ser liberada  
por el más digno.  
—Y durante miles de años, —dijo Annabeth— nadie lo ha conseguido.  
—Un momento, —dijo Piper—. ¿De qué estatua estamos hablando?  
La diosa se rió.— Oh, estoy segura de Annabeth puede explicarte. En cualquier  
caso, la pista que necesitan está cerca: una clase de mapa, dada por los hijos de  
Atenea en 1861 un recuerdo marcará su camino, una vez llegado a Roma. Pero  
como dijiste, Annabeth Chase, nadie ha tenido éxito en el seguimiento de la Marca  
de Atenea. Allí se enfrentará a su peor temor: el temor de todos los niños de  
Atenea. E incluso si sobrevives, ¿cómo vas a utilizar tu recompensa? ¿Para la  
guerra o para la paz? "  
Annabeth se alegró de que estuviera el mantel, porque debajo de la mesa, sus  
piernas temblaban. - Este mapa, -dijo ella-, ¿dónde está?  
—¡Chicos!, Señaló Hazel hacia el cielo.  
Circulando por encima de los árboles de palmito estaban dos grandes águilas. Más  
arriba, descendiendo rápidamente, estaba un carro volador tirado por pegasos. Al  
parecer, el desvío de Leo con la mesa Buford al final no había funcionado, al  
menos no por mucho tiempo.  
Afrodita untó mantequilla en un panecillo como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.  
—Oh, el mapa está en el Fuerte Sumter, por supuesto. -Indicó ella con su cuchillo  
de la mantequilla hacia la isla a través del puerto-. Parece que los romanos  
llegaron a destruirlos. Volvería a su nave rápidamente si yo fuera ustedes. ¿Les  
apetece unos panquecitos para el viaje?


	19. Chapter 19

NO LLEGARON AL BARCO. A mitad de camino por el puerto, tres águilas  
gigantes descendieron delante de ellas. Cada una llevaba un oficial romano  
vestido con ropas moradas, un armadura brillante de oro, una espada y un escudo.  
Las águilas salieron volando y el romano del medio, que era más enclenque que  
los demás, se levantó el visor del casco.  
—¡Rendíos a Roma! —gritó Octavian.  
Hazel levantó su espada de caballería y murmuró:  
—Buen intento, Octavian.  
Annabeth maldijo entre dientes. Él solo, el delgaducho augur no la molestaba, pero  
los otros dos chicos parecían guerreros veteranos, más grandes y fuertes de lo  
que podría soportar Annabeth, especialmente ya que Piper y ella estaban sólo  
armadas con dagas.  
Piper levantó sus manos con un gesto aplacador.  
—Octavian, lo que pasó en el campamento fue un malentendido. Os lo podemos  
explicar.  
—¡No puedo oírte! —gritó Octavian—. Tenemos cera en nuestros oídos, un  
procedimiento previsor cuando combates contra sirenas malvadas. Ahora, lanzad  
vuestras armas y giraos cautelosamente para que os podamos encadenar.  
—Dejadme ensartarlo—murmuró Hazel—. Por favor.  
El barco estaba a penas a quince metros de ellas, pero Annabeth no vio ninguna  
señal del entrenador Hedge en cubierta. Estaría probablemente abajo, viendo sus  
estúpidos programas de artes marciales. El grupo de Jason no llegarían hasta el  
anochecer y Percy estaría bajo el agua, inconsciente de la invasión. Si Annabeth  
pudiera llegar a bordo, podría utilizar la ballesta; pero no había forma de rodear  
aquellos romanos.  
Se le acababa el tiempo. Las águilas daban vueltas por encima de sus cabezas,  
gritando como si estuvieran alertando a las de su especie: ¡Eh, semidioses griegos  
deliciosos por aquí! Annabeth no podía ver ningún otro carruaje volador por ningún  
lado, pero supuso que estarían cerca. Tenía que arreglárselas antes de que  
cualquier otro romano llegara.  
Necesitaba ayuda… algún tipo de señal de advertencia para el entrenador Hedge,  
o incluso mejor, Percy.  
—¿Y bien? —dijo Octavian. Sus dos amigos blandían sus espadas.  
Lentamente, usando sólo dos dedos, Annabeth desenfundó su daga. En vez de  
dejarla caer, la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo en el agua.  
Octavian emitió un chillido.  
—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡No he dicho que os deshagáis de ellas! Eso podría haber  
sido una prueba. ¡O botín de guerra!  
Annabeth intentó poner una sonrisa de rubia tonta, como: "Oh, tonta de mí". Nadie  
que la conociera podría haber sido engañado. Pero Octavian pareció tragárselo.  
Resopló, exasperado.  
—Y vosotras dos…—señaló con su hoja a Hazel y Piper—. Poned vuestras armas  
en el suelo. Ningún otro tipo de bro…  
Alrededor de los romanos, el puerto de Charleston entró en erupción como una  
fuente de Las Vegas durante un espectáculo. Cuando la pared de agua marina se  
calmó, los tres romanos estaban en la bahía, balbuceando e intentando  
frenéticamente mantenerse a flote con sus armaduras. Percy estaba de pie en el  
puerto, sujetando la cara de Annabeth.  
—Has dejado caer esto —dijo, con cara de estar muy sorprendido.  
Annabeth se lanzó a sus brazos.  
—¡Te quiero!  
—Chicos —les interrumpió Hazel. Sonreía ligeramente—. Tenemos que darnos  
prisa.  
En el agua, Octavian gritaba:  
—¡Sacadme de aquí! ¡Os mataré!  
—No me tientes —le dijo Percy.  
—¿Qué? —gritó Octavian. Estaba agarrando a uno de sus guardias, que ya tenía  
problemas para mantenerse él a flote como para mantenerlos a ambos.  
—¡Nada! —le gritó Percy—. Vamos, chicas.  
Hazel frunció el ceño.  
—No podemos dejarles que se ahoguen, ¿verdad?  
—No lo harán —le prometió Percy—. Tengo agua circulando a sus pies. En cuanto  
estemos fuera de su alcance, les devolveré a tierra firme.  
Piper sonrió.  
—Genial.  
Subieron a bordo del Argo II y Annabeth corrió hacia el timón.  
—Piper, ve abajo. Utiliza el grifo de la cocina para enviar un mensaje Iris. ¡Alerta a  
Jason para que vuelva!  
Piper asintió y corrió hacia la cocina.  
—Hazel, ve y encuentra al entrenador Hedge y dile que ponga sus traseros de  
cabra en cubierta.  
—¡De acuerdo!  
—Y Percy, tú y yo necesitamos llevar este barco hasta el Fuerte Sumter.  
Percy asintió y corrió hacia el mástil. Annabeth cogió el timón. Sus manos volaron  
por los controles. Tuvo la esperanza de que supiera cómo hacerlos funcionar.  
Annabeth había visto a Percy controlar veleros gigantescos sólo con su fuerza de  
voluntad. Esta vez, no fue mucho menos peor. Las cuerdas volaron solas,  
desatando las amarras, elevando el ancla. Las velas se desdoblaron y cogieron  
aire. Mientras tanto Annabeth encendió el motor. Los remos se extendieron con un  
sonido de escopeta y el Argo II se giró por el puerto, en dirección a la isla en la  
lejanía.  
Las tres águilas seguían volando en círculos por encima de ellos, pero no  
intentaron aterrizar en el barco, probablemente porque el mástil de proa Festus  
escupía fuego cada vez que se intentaban acercar. Había más águilas volando en  
formación hacia el Fuerte Sumter, al menos una docena. Si cada una de ellas  
llevaba un semidiós romano, eso significaba un montón de enemigos.  
El entrenador Hedge llegó corriendo a cubierta con Hazel detrás de él.  
—¿Dónde están? —dijo—. ¿A quién tengo que matar?  
—¡Nada de matar! —le ordenó Annabeth—. ¡Sólo defiende el barco!  
—¡Pero han interrumpido una película de Chuck Norris!  
Piper salió del interior.  
—Acabo de hablar con Jason. Ha sido todo muy borroso, pero está de camino.  
Debería estar… ¡oh, allí!  
Planeando por encima de la ciudad, en su dirección, había una gigantesca águila  
calva, a diferencia de las doradas romanas.  
—¡Frank! —dijo Hazel.  
Leo colgaba de las garras del águila e incluso desde el barco, Annabeth podía oírle  
gritando y maldiciendo.  
Detrás de ellos volaba Jason, cabalgando el viento.  
—Nunca había visto a Jason volar antes —murmuró Percy—. Parece un  
Superman rubio.  
—¡No hay tiempo para esto! —le reprendió Piper—. ¡Mirad, tienen problemas!  
Un carruaje romano había descendido de una nube e iba directo hacia ellos.  
Jason y Frank cambiaron de dirección y subieron en el aire para evitar ser  
atropellados por los pegasos. Los del carruaje usaron sus arcos. Las flechas  
silbaron bajo los pies de Leo, lo que provocó más griterío y maldiciones. Jason y  
Frank se vieron obligados a pasar de largo del Argo II y volar por encima del  
Fuerte Sumter.  
—¡Yo los cogeré! —gritó el entrenador Hedge.  
Agarró hacia la ballesta. Antes de que Annabeth gritara:  
—¡No seas estúpido! —Hedge disparó. Una flecha en llamas disparó hacia el  
carruaje.  
Explotó por encima de las cabezas de los pegasos y les hizo entrar en pánico. Por  
desgracia, también golpeó las alas de Frank y les hizo que dieran vueltas sin  
control. Leo se le deslizó de su garra. El carruaje estalló contra el Fuerte Sumter,  
llevándose a Jason de por medio.  
Annabeth vio con horror cómo Jason, obviamente aturdido, embistió a Leo,  
cogiéndole, y entonces forcejeó para ganar altitud. Sólo consiguió ralentizar su  
caída. Desaparecieron por entre las murallas del fuerte. Frank dio volteretas detrás  
de ellos. Entonces el carruaje se cayó en algún lugar del interior con un crujido  
gigantesco. Una rueda rota salió volando por el aire.  
—¡Entrenador! —gritó Piper.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Hedge—. ¡Sólo ha sido un tiro de advertencia!  
Annabeth aceleró los motores. El casco se estremeció mientras cogían velocidad.  
Los puertos de la isla estaban a unos kilómetros pero una docena más de águilas  
planeaban por encima de ellos, cada una cargando un semidiós romano en sus  
garras.  
La tripulación del Argo II estaría superada en número tres a uno.  
—Percy —dijo Annabeth—, se avecinan problemas. Necesito que controles el  
agua para que no nos choquemos contra los muelles. Una vez allí, vas a tener que  
mantener a raya a los atacantes. El resto, ayudadle a proteger el barco.  
—Pero… Jason—dijo Piper.  
—¡Frank y Leo! —añadió Hazel.  
—Les encontraré —le prometió Annabeth—. Tengo que encontrar dónde está ese  
mapa. Y estoy segura de que soy la única que puede hacerlo.  
—El fuerte está a rebosar de romanos —la alertó Percy—. Tendrás que abrirte  
camino luchando, encontrar a nuestros amigos, suponiendo que están bien,  
encontrar este mapa, y traer con vida a todo el mundo. ¿Todo tú sola?

—Un día normal en mí —Annabeth le besó—. Hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que  
tomen el barco.


	20. Chapter 20

LA NUEVA GUERRA CIVIL ACABABA DE COMENZAR.  
Leo había escapado de alguna manera de su caída ileso. Annabeth le vio  
agachado de pórtico a pórtico, lanzando fuego a las águilas gigantes  
abalanzándose hacia él. Los semidioses romanos intentaron atraparle,  
tropezándose por encima de balas de cañón y esquivando turistas, que gritaban y  
corrían en círculos.  
Los guías turísticos gritaban:  
—¡Es sólo una recreación! —a pesar de que no sonaban demasiado seguros. La  
niebla hacía todo lo que podía para cambiar lo que veían los mortales.  
En el centro del patio, un elefante gigantesco, (¿podría ser Frank?), lo arrasaba  
todo alrededor de los mástiles, tumbando guerreros romanos. Jason estaba de pie  
a unos metros, luchando con la espada con un bajo y fornido centurión cuyos  
labios estaban manchados de rojo cereza, como si fuera sangre. ¿Un aspirante a  
vampiro o un aficionado a los Kool-Aid?  
Mientras Annabeth miraba, Jason gritó:  
—¡Lo siento por esto, Dakota!  
Hizo una voltereta por encima de la cabeza del cinturón como si fuera un acróbata  
y golpeó el mango de su gladius en la parte trasera de la cabeza del romano.  
Dakota se derrumbó.  
—¡Jason! —le llamó Annabeth.  
Observó el campo de batalla hasta que la vio. Annabeth señaló hacia el lugar  
dónde estaba el Argo II atracado.  
—¡Haz que los demás suban a bordo! ¡Retirada!  
—¿Y tú? —le llamó. —¡No me esperéis!  
Annabeth salió corriendo antes de que él pudiera protestar.  
Tuvo dificultades maniobrando a través de las masas de turistas. ¿Por qué había  
tanta gente que quería ver el fuerte Sumter en un caluroso día de verano? Pero  
Annabeth se dio cuenta rápidamente de que las multitudes habían salvado sus  
vidas. Sin todo aquél caos de los mortales aterrorizados, los romanos ya habrían  
rodeado a su tripulación superada en número.  
Annabeth se escabulló hasta una sala pequeña que debía haber sido una armería.  
Intentó contener su respiración. Se imaginó lo que sería ser un soldado de la Unión  
en aquella isla durante el año 1861, rodeada de enemigos, reduciendo suministros  
y provisiones, sin recibir refuerzos.  
Alguno de los defensores de la Unión habían sido hijos de Atenea. Habían  
escondido algún mapa importante allí, algo que no querían que cayera en manos  
enemigas. Si Annabeth hubiera sido uno de esos semidioses, ¿dónde lo habría  
puesto?  
De repente las paredes brillaron. El aire se volvió cálido. Annabeth se preguntó si  
estaba alucinando. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo por la salida cuando la puerta  
se cerró de golpe. El argamasa entre los ladrillos formó burbujas. Las burbujas  
explotaron, y cientos de pequeñas arañas negras comenzaron a salir de todas  
partes.  
Annabeth no podía moverse. Su corazón parecía haberse parado. Las arañas  
cubrían las paredes, atropellándose entre ellas, extendiéndose por el suelo y  
gradualmente a su alrededor. Era imposible. Aquello no podía ser real.  
El horror hizo que se sumergiera en sus recuerdos. Volvía a tener siete años, sola  
en su habitación en Richmond, Virginia. Las arañas vinieron de noche. Se  
arrastraban en oleadas desde su armario y esperaban en las sombras. Gritó  
llamando a su padre, pero su padre estaba fuera por trabajo. Siempre parecía  
estar fuera por trabajo. En vez de él vino su madrastra.  
—No me importa ser el poli malo —le había dicho ella una vez al padre de  
Annabeth, cuando creía que Annabeth no podía oírla.  
—Es sólo tu imaginación —le había dicho su madrastra acerca de las arañas—.  
Estás asustando a tus hermanos pequeños.  
—No son mis hermanos —le discutió Annabeth, lo que hizo que la expresión de su  
madrastra se endureciera. Sus ojos daban casi tanto miedo como las arañas.  
—Vete a dormir ahora —insistió su madrastra—. No grites más.  
Las arañas volvían en cuanto su madrastra se iba de la habitación. Annabeth  
intentaba esconderse bajo las sábanas, pero no funcionaba. Lentamente caía  
dormida de puro cansancio. Se despertaba por la mañana, llena de mordiscos y  
telarañas cubriendo sus ojos, nariz y boca.  
Los mordiscos desaparecían en cuanto se vestía, por lo que no tenía nada que  
mostrar a su madrastra excepto las telarañas, lo que su madrastra creía que eran  
trucos inteligentes.  
—No quiero oír nada más acerca de esas arañas—le había dicho firmemente su  
madrastra—. Eres una chica mayor.  
La segunda noche, las arañas vinieron de nuevo. Su madrastra seguía siendo el  
poli malo. Annabeth no tenía permitido llamar a su padre y molestarle con aquél  
sinsentido. No, él no vendría a casa pronto.  
La tercera noche, Annabeth huyó de casa.  
Más tarde, en el campamento Mestizo, había aprendido que todos los hijos de  
Atenea tenían miedo de las arañas. Tiempo atrás, Atenea había enseñado a la  
tejedora Aracne una dura lección, maldiciéndola por su orgullo y convirtiéndola en  
la primera araña. Desde entonces, las arañas han odiado a los hijos de Atenea.  
Pero aquello no le servía para sobrellevar su miedo. Una vez, casi había matado a  
Connor Stoll en el campamento por haber puesto una tarántula en su litera. Años  
después, había tenido un ataque de pánico en un parque acuático de Denver,  
cuando Percy y ella habían sido asaltados por arañas mecánicas. Y durante las  
últimas semanas, Annabeth había soñado con arañas casi cada noche,  
persiguiéndola, sofocándola, rodeándola con telarañas.  
Ahora, de pie en los cuarteles del fuerte Sumter, estaba rodeada. Sus pesadillas  
se habían hecho realidad.  
Una voz durmiente murmuró en su cabeza: "Pronto, cielo. Pronto conocerás a la  
tejedora".  
—¿Gea? —murmuró Annabeth. Tuvo miedo de la respuesta, pero preguntó—.  
¿Quién… quién es la tejedora?  
Las arañas se emocionaron, removiéndose por las paredes, agitándose alrededor  
de los pies de Annabeth como una brillante piscina negra. Sólo la esperanza de  
que fuera una ilusión mantuvo a Annabeth a salvo de desmayarse del miedo.  
—Espero que sobrevivas, chica —dijo la voz de la mujer—. Te prefiero a ti como  
mi sacrificio. Pero debemos dejar que la tejedora cumpla su venganza…  
La voz de Gea desapareció. En la pared más lejana, en el centro de la oleada de  
arañas, un símbolo rojo cobró vida: la figura de un búho como el del dracma de  
plata, mirando justo a Annabeth. Entonces, justo como en sus pesadillas, la Marca  
de Atenea ardía a través de las paredes, incinerando a todas las arañas hasta que  
la habitación estuvo vacía a excepción del olor de cenizas.  
—Ve —dijo una nueva voz, la madre de Annabeth esta vez—. Véngame. Sigue la  
Marca.  
El símbolo ardiente del búho desapareció. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de  
golpe. Annabeth estaba de pie, asombrada en el centro de la habitación, sin estar  
segura de que lo que acababa de ver era real o sólo una visión.  
Una explosión golpeó el edificio. Annabeth recordó que sus amigos estaban en  
peligro. Se habría quedado allí durante mucho tiempo. Pero se forzó a moverse.  
Aún temblando, salió al exterior. El aire del océano le ayudó a aclararse la mente. Miró a través del patio, por entre los turistas aterrorizados y los semidioses  
luchando, al borde de las batallas, había un gran mortero señalando hacia el mar.  
Debía de ser la imaginación de Annabeth, pero la vieja pieza de artillería parecía  
brillar de color rojo. Corrió hacia ello. Un águila pasó volando cerca de ella, pero la  
esquivó y siguió corriendo. Nada podría asustarla más que aquellas arañas.  
Los semidioses romanos habían formado filas y estaban avanzando hacia el Argo  
II, pero una tormenta en miniatura se había formado encima de sus cabezas.  
Aunque el día era claro a su alrededor, los truenos retumbaban y los relámpagos  
brillaban por encima de los romanos. La lluvia y el viento les hacían retroceder.  
Annabeth no se detuvo a pensárselo.  
Alcanzó al mortero y puso la mano en la boca del arma. En el tapón que bloqueaba  
la obertura, la Marca de Atenea comenzó a brillar, la forma roja de un búho.  
—En el mortero —dijo—. Por supuesto.  
Curioseó por entre la obertura con sus dedos. No hubo suerte. Maldiciendo, sacó  
su daga. En cuanto el bronce celestial tocó el tapón, éste se encogió y se amplió.  
Annabeth lo apartó y metió su mano dentro del cañón.  
Sus dedos tocaron algo frío, liso y metálico. Sacó un pequeño disco de bronce del  
tamaño de una tetera con letras e ilustraciones delicadas grabadas en él. Decidió  
examinarlo más tarde. Lo depositó en su mochila y se giró.  
—¿Huyendo? —preguntó Reyna.  
La pretor estaba de pie a unos metros, vestida con toda la armadura, sujetando  
una jabalina dorada. Sus dos sabuesos metálicos gruñían a su lado.  
Annabeth observó la zona. Estaban más o menos a solas. La mayor parte del  
combate se había movido hasta los muelles. Con suerte, sus amigos habrían  
llegado todos a bordo, pero ahora tenían que zarpar de inmediato o podrían ser  
invadidos. Annabeth tenía que darse prisa.  
—Reyna —dijo—, lo que pasó en el Campamento Júpiter fue culpa de Gea. Los  
eidolones son unos espíritus poseedores que…  
—Ahórrate tus explicaciones —dijo Reyna—. Las necesitarás para el juicio.  
Los perros gruñeron y avanzaron lentamente. Aquella vez, no parecía importarles  
si Annabeth estuviera diciendo la verdad. Intentó pensar un plan de escape. Dudó  
de que pudiera ganar a Reyna en un combate uno contra uno. Con aquellos perros  
metálicos, no tenía ninguna oportunidad.  
—Si dejas que Gea separe nuestros campamentos —dijo Annabeth—, los gigantes  
ya han ganado. Destruirán a romanos, griegos, los dioses y a todo el mundo  
mortal.  
—¿No crees que lo sé? —la voz de Reyna era tan dura como el acero—. ¿Qué  
opción me queda? Octavian quiere sangre. Ha instigado a la legión hacia un  
frenesí, y no puedo detenerlo. Ríndete. Te llevaré a Nueva Roma para un juicio.  
No será justo. Serás dolorosamente ejecutada. Pero pueda que sea suficiente para parar más violencia. Octavian no estará satisfecho, por supuesto, pero puedo  
convencer a los demás para frenar.  
—¡No he sido yo!  
—¡No importa! —le espetó Reyna—. Alguien debe pagar por lo que ha pasado.  
Deja que seas tú. Es la mejor opción.  
La piel de Annabeth se puso de punta.  
—¿Mejor que qué?  
—Usa esa sabiduría tuya —dijo Reyna—. Si escapáis hoy, no os seguiremos. Te  
lo he dicho, ni siquiera un loco cruzaría el mar hasta los territorios ancestrales. Si  
Octavian no tomará su venganza en vuestro barco, irá hacia el Campamento  
Mestizo. La legión marchará hasta tu territorio. Lo arrasaremos y echaremos sal a  
la tierra. (Nota del traductor: echar sal a la tierra es una tradición ancestral después  
de haber conquistado una ciudad para echar una maldición con tal de evitar su  
reconstrucción).  
—Mata a los romanos —oyó Annabeth a su madre—. Nunca podrán ser aliados  
tuyos.  
Annabeth quería sollozar. El campamento Mestizo era el único hogar que había  
conocido y en un ataque de amistad, le había dicho a Reyna exactamente dónde  
encontrarlo. No podía dejarlo a merced de los romanos y viajar hasta el otro  
extremo del mundo.  
Pero su misión, y todo lo que había sufrido por tener de vuelta a Percy… si no iba  
a los territorios ancestrales, todo aquello no habría servido para nada. Además, la  
Marca de Atenea no tenía que llevar a la venganza.  
"Si pudiera encontrar el camino… el camino a casa" le había dicho su madre.  
"¿Cómo usarás tu recompensa? ¿Para la guerra o para la paz?" le había  
preguntado Afrodita.  
Tenía que haber una respuesta. La Marca de Atenea tenía que llevarla a ella, si  
sobrevivía.  
—Me voy —le dijo a Reyna—. Voy a seguir la Marca de Atenea hasta Roma.  
La pretor negó con la cabeza.  
—No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera allí.  
—Sí, ya lo creo —dijo Annabeth—. Esta enemistad entre los dos campamentos…  
yo puedo arreglarla.  
—Nuestra enemistad tiene cientos de años. ¿Cómo puede una sola persona  
arreglarla?  
Annabeth deseó haberle podido dar una respuesta convincente, enseñarle a  
Reyna un diagrama 3-D o un esquema brillante, pero no pudo. Ella sólo sabía que  
tenía que intentarlo. Recordaba aquella mirada perdida de su madre: Debo volver  
a casa.  
—La misión tiene que tener éxito—dijo—. Puedes intentar detenerme, en ese caso  
lucharemos por nuestras vidas. O puedes dejarme ir, e intentaré salvar ambos  
campamentos. Si vais hasta el campamento Mestizo, al menos intenta retrasarlos.  
Párale los pies a Octavian.  
Los ojos de Reyna se entrecerraron.  
—De una hija de la guerra a otra, respeto tu osadía. Pero si te marchas ahora,  
condenas a tu campamento a la destrucción.  
—No menosprecies al Campamento Mestizo —le advirtió Annabeth.  
—Nunca has visto a la legión en guerra—le refutó Reyna.  
De los muelles, les llegó una voz familiar que chillaba por encima del viento:  
—¡Matadles! ¡Matadles!  
Octavian había sobrevivido a su estancia en el puerto. Estaba agachado detrás de  
sus guardias, mientras animaba a los otros semidioses romanos mientras ellos  
luchaban contra el barco, levantando sus escudos como si pudieran detener la  
tormenta que les caía encima.  
En la cubierta del Argo II, Percy y Jason estaban de pie juntos, con sus espadas  
cruzadas. Annabeth tuvo un escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta de que los chicos  
trabajaban como uno solo, convocando el cielo y el mar para hacer su voluntad. El  
viento y el agua se agitaban juntos. Las olas golpeaban los muros del fuerte y los  
relámpagos brillaban. Las águilas gigantes habían desaparecido del cielo. Había  
los restos de un carruaje quemado en el agua y el entrenador Hedge sujetaba una  
ballesta, disparando al azar a los pájaros romanos mientras volaban por encima de  
sus cabezas.  
—¿Ves? —dijo Reyna implacablemente—. La lanza ha sido lanzada. Nuestra  
gente está en guerra.  
—No si lo logro —dijo Annabeth.  
La expresión de Reyna era la misma que tenía en el campamento Júpiter cuando  
se dio cuenta de que Jason había encontrado otra chica. La pretor estaba  
demasiado sola, demasiado resentida y traicionada para creer que cualquier cosa  
podría ir bien de nuevo. Annabeth esperó a que atacara.  
En vez de eso, Reyna movió su mano. Los perros de metal retrocedieron:  
—Annabeth Chase —dijo—, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, seremos enemigas  
en el campo de batalla.  
La pretor se giró y caminó hacia las murallas, con sus sabuesos detrás de ella.  
Annabeth tuvo miedo de que fuera algún tipo de truco, pero no tuvo tiempo para  
preguntárselo. Corrió hacia el barco.  
Los vientos que frenaban los romanos parecían no tener efecto en ella. Annabeth  
corrió por entre sus filas. Octavian gritó:  
—¡Detenedla!  
Una lanza pasó volando cerca de su oreja. El Argo II estaba casi despegando del  
muelle. Piper estaba en la pasarela, con la mano estirada hacia ella.  
Annabeth saltó y agarró la mano de Piper. La pasarela se cayó al agua, y las dos  
chicas se derrumbaron contra cubierta.  
—¡Vamos! —gritó Annabeth—. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Los motores rugieron por debajo de ella. Los remos se agitaron. Jason cambió el  
rumbo del viento y Percy convocó una ola gigantesca, que levantó el barco más  
arriba que las paredes del fuerte y lo empujó hasta el mar. Cuando el Argo II  
alcanzó toda su velocidad, el Fuerte Sumter era sólo un borrón en la distancia, y  
estaban atravesando las olas hacia los territorios de antaño.


End file.
